Bella's Key
by serachanXatsuka
Summary: What if Bella was the source of the magic? When her parents tell her what she truly is, what will happen to her and her family? When she makes the choice to leave for the Cullens, will she ever see them again? BXE Chapter 28 up!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was enjoying every bit of vampire life as I could possibly do so. The Volturi was long forgotten and the storm far behind us already. But I should've known that MY fairytale-like happily-ever-after wasn't going to hold much longer. Charlie came by to visit. With him was a surprise I had not anticipated. Renee came to visit me as well.

"Hey Bells. How are you?" Charlie asked with a very cheery mood that made me suspicious.

"Bella! Oh, it's so good to see you", said Renee while hugging me, unable to keep still behind Charlie. "Charlie only just told me. Thank goodness you got well. I thought you'd never heal." I can't say it was good to see Renee, not with her get-up suit.

Edward came right behind me from our cottage, having used the back door to enter. "Good day, Renee, Charlie. I must say this is a surprise", he said in his velvety voice with just the right amount of innocence in it. "I that is to say, we didn't expect to see you so soon. We still weren't sure if Bella is truly cured from the disease."

Renee waved a hand at him. 'Never mind, dear. We just had something to tell Bella here. Family stuff you know. I don't mean to imply that you're not family but it's just between the three of us."

"Mom, since when did you and Charlie start speaking that way? Did I miss something? And since when did you start wearing these cloaks? It's been centuries since this was in the latest fad... And where's Phil?" I asked as I searched my brain for anything I might have missed.

"Later. Now, if you'll excuse us." Charlie cut in.

Edward was perfectly relaxed beside me, too perfect, I thought. He was reading Jasper and Alice's minds. Alice and Jasper both wore the same kind of expression and it went black as I saw Edward's expression change swiftly. Edward's head was creased with concentration then it went perfectly blank. "It's okay. See you in a few." He said to us. I knew that look and it didn't deceive me.

"Jacob," I said looking for him. "Could you mind Nessie for me?" I said before I let my mother lead me away from the house completely. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"What do you think I've been doing here, Bells? Stare at the walls?" He said sarcastically. I ignored him.

"Momma, hurry" Renesmee said, already impatient. She wanted to hunt and was very impatient.

I smiled. "Sure Nessie..." It seemed that I stopped moving since Renee, anxious to get privacy, pulled me to the door and I made a mental note to ask him about it after this so-called family discussion.


	2. Big Reveal

A/N: This is my first attempt in writing a fanfic so please be considerate...

Chapter 1: The Big Secret

"Okay Mom. I think this is far enough. Now can you tell me what this is all about" I asked as we continued to turn away from the house. It scared me that Edward or the others might think I was gone and this was going way beyond hearing distance.

Charlie took my other arm, seemingly unaffected by the chilling temperature of my skin. "Not far enough. They can still hear us". I didn't try to resist. It wasn't like I was afraid of getting hurt, it was more like I was afraid I might hurt them.

I let them drag a few more feet away from the house. Definitely out of hearing distance. "NOW that we're far enough, could you please tell me what's going on?" I demanded.

"Bella," Renee said, her hand stretched as if to reach for me. "This is going to be difficult. Not only for you but for us too, so I'm begging you to listen and not react violently to what we say." Renee looked at me with such pleading eyes that I couldn't resist. I nodded. "Charlie... I can't do this... You start..."

Charlie heaved a sigh then looked at me as if to hold me in place. "Bella, you know all about Jacob and the stuff about the Cullens. Don't react. Don't say anything yet, I'm as uncomfortable with this subject as you are. But did you ever wonder where all this magic came from? The root of all the myths come true in their secret world?" Charlie did not wait for me to answer. "We are the source of all this magic. Our family, the Swans, have been the root of it all. Our ancestors created them and their blood once ran through your veins." Charlie stopped, waiting for my reaction.

"Bella, honey, I know this is just too sudden. But we're sorry we couldn't protect you from this pain." Renee said as she rubbed her hands up and down my arms, trying to console me.

I was too stiff to react just yet. I was trying to recollect myself when Renee butt in. "To make the long story short, you are a witch. As much as I want to change the word dear but it's the nearest I could ever get to the truth."

Renee's expression was so earnest that I didn't get mad at her. I knew that something was very wrong with me, from the very start. But a witch?! That was beyond overboard. But I couldn't help thinking what good this would bring to my family and how it would help us fight the Volturi. I tried to calm myself. This could only work if I handled it smoothly.


	3. Consequences

Chapter 2: The Consequence

I took a deep breath. "So... Are you saying that the very beginning of all this chaos, was really from us?" I asked in a whisper. Renee and Charlie just nodded.

I started laughing then. I shook as I spoke. "So I can do all sorts of things with all this power? Cool." I laughed some more. Then I saw the looks on their faces. "Okay. What's the catch?"

"Bella, we would have told you now if we had the time. But it seems like you would have to come to us." Charlie said, looking down. "After all, we came here for a short visit. Go to them. Go to Edward." He turned to leave.

Renee took my hands in hers. "Bella, honey, if you want to know the truth, come to Charlie's house tomorrow morning. Remember, you must not speak of this to anybody, even Edward. If you have their best interests at heart, you wouldn't." With a wistful smile, she also took her leave.

I was left there, still gaping at where they stood just a moment ago. I tried to wrap my head around the idea of another surprise. It was amazing. I had this power to help my family, but **WHAT** was the catch? Being part of the supernatural myself, I vowed that I would never be a skeptic when it comes to myths. But witches... Who would have thought of such a thing?

I shook my head then composed myself. I was getting good at my acting that I can even fool Edward. When I was sure of myself, I headed back to our house.

As I caught sight of the house, I saw Edward pacing the entire perimeter of the house, deep in thought. Then his head snapped up and looked at my direction. He smiled my favorite smile as he greeted me. He took me in his arms and gave me light kiss on the forehead. He left one of his arm wrapped around my waist as we entered the house.

Renesmee was at my side at once, as she tugged on my shirt. "Momma, let's hunt" I gave her a smile then carried her in my left arm. Renesmee grew accustomed to our "diet" and soon gave up human blood. Edward would be hunting with us today. No point in dwelling on things that wouldn't give you answers at the moment.

For the second time, I got out of the house and went out hunting.

Having a big secret was one thing. Having to keep it from Edward was close to impossible. I lay at the bed at our cottage that night as I thought of what I just learned and what more I will learn tomorrow.

Secrets seemed an inevitable part of my life. I lived with one that I kept as much as the Cullens did. And now I live with something that I must keep, to keep my family whole. I can't help but hope that whatever the consequence was for this secret, it would leave my family intact.

Edward just stared at the opposite direction, deep in his own thoughts. He never bothered me.

Morning came unwanted. I didn't know why but my body seemed unwilling to move from its position. I willed my body to stand up. Edward and I got dressed and headed for the house, our hands linked.

I passed by to greet the others then I conveyed my wish to visit my parents. It earned me a lot of stares but whatever was on their mind, they kept it to themselves.

Edward insisted on coming along but I refused. I told him I had to do this alone. Seeing that I was not to waver from my decision, he let it go. I reassured him that I wouldn't be anywhere he didn't want me to be, that much I can promise.

I walked by the hall and took the keys to my Ferrari. I didn't use it much but I wanted normality.

I reached Charlie's house, driving with the fastest speed the law allowed. Renee was anxiously waiting for me outside and I saw relief cross her face when she saw me pull over the driveway. She headed inside as I got out of the car. She left the door ajar and I didn't knock. I just got in.

Charlie was sitting at the sofa and I walked the three steps that would take me to the living room.

"Hey Bells. Glad you could come" Charlie greeted. "Now, before we start. Renee?" He looked at Renee.

I looked at them both. Something changed in the way they seem to interact. It was like they depended on each other to live, to move. It wasn't something I could describe myself. As much as I wanted to the closest I could sum it up was that it was like they were parts of a whole.

Renee closed the windows and pulled down the blinds and curtains. We were now blanketed in darkness, except for the fact that a circle of candles I hadn't noticed at first, lighted of its own accord.

Renee sat down next to Charlie. "Hi, honey. We thought you weren't coming. Are you ready?"

I knew what they were asking so I nodded. "So... What was the catch to this witchly secret?" I said, trying to ease up the tense feeling I felt radiating from them.

"Bella..." Charlie's face turned serious and I straightened my face. "As much as I, we, wanted to keep this from you, our family has arrived to the time when knowledge must be passed. Bella, the responsibility upon my shoulders is heavy. The consequences are unbearable on your part. "

"Bella, you are a witch, no escaping that. You have fallen in love with your ancestor's creation. It is amazing to say that what happened to you was unexpected. Unexpected, yes, but also forbidden" I froze at what Renee said. I fought back the hiss that was surely to come out if I lost control.

"Bella, could you just calm down, okay? We didn't want to tell you but it would be yours to pay not ours if we didn't. Hear me first. Our ancestors created the creatures with which you interact now. Knowing their very natures, they feared them. Our family was the carrier of such blood that was always a singer to a vampire. Our family was the usual object of imprinting to the shape-shifters. With this fear, they laid down a law that would keep us from venturing the road most dangerous to us. They forbid us to interact, speak or have any feelings of affection for them. We must never be linked with their line." Charlie took a deep breath and continued. "We couldn't prevent you from linking yourself with their line, knowing that in doing so, we would have to tell you the secret at the most inconsiderate time."

Renee took over Charlie. "We couldn't take away what brought you happiness. Bound we may be by our law, we couldn't deny you the happiness you deserved. But we were bothered by the thought that soon, so soon, we would also be the ones to take it away from you."

My rigid body softened. "Whew... That's a relief. I thought it was going to be worse." I said, wiping my forehead for imaginary sweat beads. "Then that would mean I'll leave them for a while then come back when I would pass on the secret, right?" I looked at them, hoping there was a way back to my dear ones.

I saw sadness in their eyes. I shook my head as I tried to deny what they were trying to say. "Bella, there's no coming back once you've been chosen to keep the secret. Of course, there never was a choice. Or would you rather that Renesmee take this burden and suffer what you must?" Renee asked, looking straight into my golden eyes.

I wanted to protest but I was thinking. Would I really force this upon my child? Would I want her to suffer when I can protect her from it by taking it in myself? I knew my answers and I would act upon them. "When do I leave?"

"You won't be leaving... Yet. There's still the passing of the knowledge you must undergo."

"Then... How long?"

"A month"

A month, that was all I had. A month with Edward and Renesmee and my family. It was short, but just the right time I needed to prepare everything.

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow at dawn."

"I'll be here. And I'll be staying, if you don't mind that is."

"Not to worry."

I headed out for my car, trying to control my emotions from breaking the surface. I won't be leaving my family entirely, I would just have to be content with visits. As I pulled out of their driveway, I didn't feel it but a rift was forming with the relationship I had with my parents...

A/N: Yehey! I finished the third chapter already. Hope it was long enough and not too long. Watch out for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.


	4. EPOV

I was heading back inside the house when I caught Charlie's, and surprisingly, Renee's scent. I took a round-a-bout route and went in the back door. When I came into view for them to see me. I greeted them curtly.

I heard Alice's thoughts. "I can't see them." That was when I noticed something strange myself. I wasn't blocking anybody's thoughts now but all the thoughts I could hear where from my family. I couldn't hear Renee or Charlie's thoughts. My forehead crunched up a bit as I concentrated harder.

Bella seemed reluctant to go along with Renee and Charlie and so I urged her to go. They were her parents after all and it was already a long time since she saw Renee. I think Bella saw through my act since I saw a flash of determination cross her face before she finally gave in to Renee's insistent tugging.

I went to Alice. "Now tell me something. You can't see them in the future, can you?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I can't. What about you? Did you get a read on their thoughts?"

"No. And what's with Renee's sudden visit?"

"That was what I was asking myself. I didn't even see her deciding to come here and see Bella. It's not as if I could say that they've grown some immunity to our abilities since mine has never been blocked. Nor was Jasper able to manipulate them to his choice of mood." Alice said as she watched me starting to pace around the room.

I headed for the door. "Wait, you can't go there. They're having a private conversation." Alice reminded me.

I smiled at her. "I know. I'm not going there. I just need more room for pacing." With that, I went outside and started my pacing. I wasn't used to Bella being away from me. Thanks to the Volturi, I got a creeping fear in me that wanted Bella beside me all the times, fearing she would be gone if she wasn't there.

What could they be talking about that's so private that they have to go all the way to distance themselves? I couldn't even hear them from where I was. I was tempted to break my promise and just go there to eavesdrop. But I respected Bella enough to know that she needed her space. I disciplined myself but that didn't mean I was anxious. My pacing got all the more faster. Luckily Jacob wasn't here. He wouldn't be stopped from eavesdropping even if I told him so.

As I waited anxiously for Bella to come back, I listened to what they were talking about inside. Carlisle, after knowing such an occurrence, threw himself into research. Carlisle was well, Carlisle. He soon resigned to his study, having collected no information.

I blocked out their thoughts so I wouldn't think much of it. They weren't really gone long but I was already impatient. Soon, I saw Bella coming and I smiled in relief. I gave her a kiss on the forehead to disguise my subtle intake of breath. I hugged her close, just in case. We went inside so we can take Renesmee hunting.

While we were on the hunt, I noticed Bella spacing out for the shortest time. Then she would focus on the hunt then return to spacing out. She might not have noticed it but I was being more observant. Whatever happened there, it caused her to think of things. During the times she spaced out, I would notice different emotions cross her face. Pain, sadness, curiosity, more pain. It went on like this during the entire hunt.

We headed to our meadow. We stood there, just staring at the sunset. Soon, Renesmee fell asleep. We took her home then we retired to our bedroom. We both lay on the bed all through the night. We never talked, both of us consumed by our own thoughts. I stared at my side as she stared on hers.

Morning came with no answers. Bella and I ran to the house while she carried Renesmee.

She didn't plan to stay though. She said she wanted to visit Charlie's. The others just stared at her but they let it go.

"Bella, let me come with you." I insisted.

Bella shook her head. "I have to go there alone. I tried to argue with them but they were steadfast with their wishes."

I knew she wouldn't give in so I let it go. She reassured me though. "I won't be anywhere you wouldn't want me to be. I'll be at Charlie's, no pit stops."

She turned her back to me then headed to the hall. She took the keys to her Ferrari then roared off to Charlie. She was gone before I knew it. I was left there, still wondering what had happened there when they were all alone... Just like the results this morning, I had no answers.

**A/N: At last... I finished it. Hope it wasn't sooooo corny... Not used to using Edward's POV... Hope you got the hints alright. Thanks for the continued support.**


	5. Preparations

I drove more slowly back home. Charlie was right. The responsibility IS great. The consequences were even greater. I blamed them. For keeping this from me, for shoving me into this kind of fate. I wanted so badly to cry but knowing that I couldn't, I used that emotion to focus on looking normal.

Soon, I came into view with the house. I parked the car in the garage and went inside. I soon heard Edward in the piano. He welcomed me the way he always did, playing the lullaby he made for me. I smiled at him then headed towards Carlisle's study. He found this odd and followed me there.

"Hi, Carlisle. May I borrow some of your time?" I asked pleasantly.

He closed the thick book he was reading then faced me. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Bella?" He asked, quickly getting into my mood.

"Uhmm... I wanted to ask if I could spend some time with my parents. They said Mom was staying for about a month and I wanted to stay with her while she was here. I want to spend some quality time with her and Charlie, alone." I said, emphasizing the word 'alone' to give Edward a hint that he couldn't come.

"Of course, I understand Bella... But what about Renesmee? And Edward?" He said with an apologetic glance at me.

"I understand that, Carlisle... I won't be neglecting them. I'll visit here during the nights. Renee asked me this and I saw no wrong in it. Anyway, it's just for a month too... Please, Carlisle, please?"

Carlisle considered what I said. Edward saw Carlisle forming his decision in his mind. He growled. "No. If you're going there, I'm coming with you."

I stayed calm. "And what would Renee say, that you don't trust me? Tell me something Edward. Do YOU trust me?" I looked him down. He froze at my question. Clearly, he was taken aback. He knew I wouldn't back down so he let it go. As he let it go, I saw pain reflect upon his eyes. It made my heart constrict, but Carlisle comforted him.

"She said she's staying at Charlie's. You can go visit her if she can't come. Let it go, son."

I knew I got his permission so I headed back to our cottage to pack. Edward didn't follow me, I saw him settle himself beside Esme and Alice. I was relieved, a bit. I was torn between telling him and keeping it from him but I knew what I had to do, for Renesmee, Edward and my family.

I packed everything I needed and a few of Alice's idea of clothing. I was packed and I wanted to settle in immediately at Charlie's so I drove back there. I heard sounds of pursuit but I ignored it. Renee was outside so she took my things to arrange them in my dresser. I headed back home where I was greeted by a grim-looking Edward and a furious Jacob.

Edward's reaction was exactly what I expected but what took me by surprise was Jacob's.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"Jacob said, his face managing to stay that way as he said it. "I've been hearing some interesting things by Charlie's. Do YOU know what's goin' on down there?"

I pulled up my most innocent and surprised face. "Why do you think I'd know? I just met with them yesterday."

Jacob dropped it but his eyes were set on a suspicious look. That was all I the scrutinizing I got from them, since then...

I arrived exactly at dawn in front of Charlie's house. Charlie greeted me and led me inside to a hidden room beneath the house. Renee was there, in the same cloak she wore the first day she came to see me after my wedding. The room was just like how the living room looked like yesterday. We were once again surrounded by candles.

"Let us begin." And so we did. Everyday, we were in that room, while Charlie chanted nonstop, only stopping during meal times. As he chanted, I realized that I could feel power surging through me in electric currents. Each session always left me feeling extremely tired and strong all at the same time.

Despite the nagging feeling of tiredness, I never forgot my daily visit to the home I would soon leave behind. As I leave for another session with my parents, I try to let go of my family. I soon found out that the more I try to let go, the more I cling onto them. I was left, feeling helpless once again.

During one of my visits, I gave Edward a half-heart necklace. I wore the other one in my neck. It would be something useful in the future.

A week before the actual date of my leave from the Cullens' home, Charlie gave me what I thought was good news.

"Bella, you can spend your last week with your family. But first..." He said, then began chanting again.

I drove back home, too excited about my stay there to take care if anybody saw me driving a little too fast.

As I entered the house, I opened my mouth to call out to them but I found that I couldn't produce a sound. I opened and shut my mouth but still, no sound came out. I ran outside and knocked down the nearest tree I got to. The noise it made finally got all of my family out of the house.

I took a step backward when either one of them tried to near me. Jasper calmed me, he still had that effect on me. "What's wrong, Bella?" He said in his most soothing voice.

I wanted so much to answer but I couldn't so I forced my shield out to Edward to convey my thoughts. He gasped and was at my side at once. Carlisle, already worried, took a cautious step forward. "What's wrong, Bella, Edward?"

Edward looked at him with the fiercest eyes. "Bella... She can't speak." His voice broke on the last word, only managing to choke it out. Renesmee quickly ran to my side. She touched my face to show me how I looked and what Carlisle said. She was wondering why I couldn't speak.

I shook my head, indicating that I didn't know myself. I didn't know, but I had my suspicions.

Everybody in the family helped me in every way they can. My family soon got around my handicap. Alice or Edward would always stay with me in a hunt so they would know what I wanted to say.

When the end of the week came, I got ready. I would be taking my things from Charlie's, which were already packed. Then I would take a plane and never return again. That was the plan. Simple.

I was about to leave. I showed Edward that I just wanted to go out so he wouldn't follow me. I ran to Charlie's and only when I was aboard the plane did I show Alice that I wanted to say goodbye and to never look for me.

I was near to sobbing but I controlled it. I have to be strong for my family. With another thought, I showed Alice that I wanted to say I love you to Edward and Renesmee and that this is the only way to protect them. I also showed her that I left them a letter with Angela. I wasn't sure if Dad would give the letter.

Having shown Alice all I wanted to, I removed my presence from the future she would absolutely be searching... A part in my mind said its final goodbye...

_Goodbye, Edward..._

_I love you..._

_Take care of Renesmee..._

Then I let go of them, where it left a hollow part in me, as if I let a part of me with them.


	6. APOV

I was getting used to being blind around half-breeds, but I wasn't used to being blind around my own kind.

Bella started staying over at Charlie's house. I noticed a difference in her actions. Edward might not notice it but I did. She seemed lifeless, a sense of hidden turmoil seemed to boil beneath the surface.

I tried to see ahead, what might be coming that could change her in a short time. But as with Charlie and Renee, I couldn't see. Bella was nowhere to be seen in the future. It got me scared all at once so I took it upon myself to look out for Bella, with or without my foresight.

One time, during one of Bella's visits, she set me apart from the others. I was feeling safe at the moment, I can see her now but Charlie and Renee have become blind spots for me too.

"Alice, I need you to do me a little favor." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I got all cautious then. "What favor?"

"Alice, I need you to listen to this song. I wrote this myself. But sing this without Charlie or Renee near you. Got it?" I nodded.

_The stars are shining brightly in the sky_

_I try to see the hope they lead me to believe_

_I look upon the dawn_

_I see a spark of hope_

_A better future in the horizon_

_A love I've lost I'd find_

_Show me the heart that opens every door_

_The half of me_

_A whole we'll come to be._

When she finished singing, I felt shaken to the core of my existence. It struck me deep with a sense of a brighter tomorrow with a twinge of sadness I couldn't quite place.

"Alice." Bella said to get my attention. "When someone stops being seen, sing this song and open up a path for you to follow."

I didn't understand where this was all heading to. "What do you mean by this, Bella?"

"Nothing really, Alice. I just don't want to be left without any chances of saying goodbye if ever disaster strikes again." Then she smiled in the most Bella-ish way and dashed back to the house.

I was left there. Remembering how the song stuck to me, the emotions it awoke in me, and the way Bella seemed to say something but meaning differently. I stood there, trying to recollect my scattered thoughts.

That was the last conversation I ever really had with her.

I all but forgot the promise I made to myself that I would keep an eye on Bella. But I never suspected that the simple excuse of a need to get out would strip our family of its very core.

I was standing by the kitchen, wandering aimlessly. I was rearranging the already perfect arrangement when I heard Bella get out of the house. There was a sudden shift in the wind but no change in her pace. I didn't mind her. She needed her space right now. What came next was something I did not totally expect. The pacing outside vanished with no sense of direction that it seemed to head to.

A rush of visions flooded me. A future that was seconds away. A future that should WAS a possibility.

For the first time in my vampire life, I felt my knees buckle underneath me and I only caught myself from falling face down on the floor. The fall wouldn't have hurt but it would have earned me a lot of laughter. Not that I care, seeing what I was seeing already got my full attention.

Edward and Jasper was quickly at my side, followed quickly by the rest. Edward, seeing me in my trance, automatically read my mind. I felt Jasper make me sit by the table but I was too immersed in my vision.

Bella was still in the room, but she could speak. She was wearing a white dress that I couldn't recall buying for her. Her face was that of someone tearing the most valuable thing from her, just like Edward's face when he left her before. I froze that thought. I focused on her as she started to say something.

"Alice." She didn't move and her voice sounded like an echo to me. "Last favor please? Say goodbye to Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and the others. Don't look for me anymore, okay? It's not safe." Her voice sounded more distant and her form seemed to shift a little. I reached further.

She refocused again. "Tell Edward I love him, okay? Nessie too. Just like before, I did this to protect you. It's the only way."

Her position changed and I found myself in front of her friend's house, Angela. "I left a letter here for you. I knew I wouldn't have time to explain since you wouldn't let me go if I did. Alice. You've been the best of the best friends I've ever had. Tell Rosalie that I hope she got to be a mom for the slightest time before."

This time, she was finally gone from my vision. I tried to search for where she was headed but she became another blind spot for me.

I got out of my trance. Edward was giving everybody a play-by-play of my vision through clenched teeth. Everybody was taking it real hard, I could see. Carlisle's arms were around a sobbing Esme. Rosalie was comforting a tearful Nessie and Jasper was, well, he was doing his best to lift the down spirit.

I stood up from my position. They all turned to look at me. "I'm going to Angela. Edward, I think you better come along too." My voice was thick with emotion. Edward only nodded. The others took their own corners of the house.

We took his Volvo to Angela's house. We rang the doorbell and hen the door opened, Angela invited us in.

"Hi! Edward, Alice. I can't say it's nice to see you here." We both looked at each other as she said this. "Knowing as I do that you came for her letter. She left already, didn't she?"

We only nodded. "Wait here, I'll get the letter." She said, indicating the sofas in the living room.

She reappeared again soon. She handed us the letters. "I know this is a lot to take but… Don't you think you have to let someone do what's right for them sometimes, so you can do yours when you need to? Bella did exactly just that. She told me everything. I'll see you around, I guess." She smiled at us then headed to the kitchen.

We were left gaping after her. Bella told her about us?! We recovered and rushed after Angela to the kitchen.

When we arrived at the kitchen, we saw no Angela. There was no other door to be found there except the back door. The windows were still locked. Angela was nowhere to be seen. Just like Bella.

On the table lay a note. Written on it was Charlie and Renee's name. We headed out there next.

The door was left open when we came there. Charlie greeted us. He didn't let us sit down but he gave us a sealed envelope. When he handed it over to us, he settled in the living room and gave us no more notice. We took it as our cue to leave.

Many things were happening at once. Bella leaving us with no explanation than just a vision, Angela vanishing inside her on house and a sealed envelope from Charlie.

We were given clues but still we couldn't help feeling helpless.

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late updates. Really? Late already?! Well, I'm an impatient one and I wanted to update fast. Hope you like this one. Not familiar with Alice. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Thanks guys, and ladies. Next chapter coming up. More sad things up.**


	7. Jumbled Explanations

BPOV

The plane soon steadied into a stop. I got out of the plane and breathed in the Italian air. I immediately searched for my escort. I looked for Ben all over the airport and then he showed up beside me. I nodded to him and followed him out of the airport.

When we got out, I took over the wheel. Ben arranged everything smoothly. The car, I could tell, was exceedingly fast. Ben sat at the passenger's seat after he placed the entire luggage at the trunk. The drive got my mind off of things. Ben was quiet all through the ride, which suited me best. I wanted some space to think of the nearing threat. We headed out here first, knowing Carlisle would seek their help first. I stopped in front of a hotel. Valets rushed forward eagerly to take my car from me. Some valets eagerly took my luggage to my room. We would be staying at Florence to wait for tomorrow dawn. It was awfully late for a visit to the Volturi and we didn't want to set them off.

Ben went and settled on the bed. He would be the only one sleeping for the night. As he slept, I took in my surroundings. He got me a nice hotel reservation. There was a computer at one side of the room so I headed to it. I needed a distraction badly before I start thinking of the family I left behind.

As I waited for the computer to boot, I remembered the last time I used a computer. That was when Renesmee's life was in danger and I needed to know about J. Jenks. I stopped that thought cold and I focused intensely on the computer. But I couldn't stop thinking of what had become of my family when I left.

EPOV

Alice and I headed home immediately after getting Charlie's letter in my Volvo. Alice was holding the sealed envelope, seemingly reluctant to open it. I waited. I would open the letters personally when we reach home.

When we finally got home, we were shocked to see everyone gathered at the living room, where their attention was turned to somebody we couldn't see. We were surprised to see Angela there. Angela, who vanished from her own home to who knows where. How could she ever get here so fast? I read her mind and found that I could read it as easily as I could the others.

"Hey, Angela. Say, how did you get here so fast?" Alice asked in an uninterested voice.

Angela looked at Alice, then at me. "I ran. I didn't have a car."

We were silent about this. The others took in what Angela said as they got to where we were already.

"Why are you here then? You know, you could have told us everything when we were at your house." I said as casually as I could while covering the strain in my voice.

"Bella sent me." She answered simply.

My head snapped up as she said her name. She continued, "I was given orders to stay with you." I caught a hint in her voice so I paid more attention.

"Orders?" We seemed to be focused on each other as the others listened in to our conversation. Alice sat beside Jasper as I stood beside Nessie.

"Yes, orders. High Priestess Bella gave it to me."

"High priestess?" It seemed like I was the one asking while Angela did the answering.

"She's our high priestess. Pity, our laws bind her away from you." She scoffed.

"Laws? Why would she have any other laws besides from what she has from us? What is really going on here Angela? Tell me."

She sighed. "I really wish we wouldn't get to this part so early." She eyed me. I wasn't to be distracted from this. She heaved another sigh. "Didn't you notice changes or queer things when Renee and Charlie came over to visit Bella?" She said, emphasizing the word "visit" as she asked.

"Yes. What did that have to do with what's happening now?"

"Please let me finish. That meeting was what set things in motion. Our kind must not mingle with werewolves. More so with your kind. Bella is the only one whose effect this has is the greatest. We are but followers-----"

Alice cut off. "What is this? A cult?"

"Angela silenced her with a glare. "Her kind affects yours with the worst impact imaginable. As such with Edward were her blood sang for him. And with Nessie, Jacob imprinted on her. That makes her illegitimate for the position. Since Bella is a vampire, the responsibility of her race lies upon her shoulders alone for eternity. Her ancestors laid down the law that none of their descendants ever live in close proximity with their creations. Did you ever wonder who created the first vampire? The first werewolf? And the first Children of the Moon?"

"Not really. We didn't really get any answers so we drop the subject immediately."

She nodded. "The first of you mythical creatures… She leaned forward, "Where created by Bella's ancestors."

We gaped at her revelation.

BPOV

The computer was finished booting. I headed out for my website. I created one to give them clues. Nobody would be going through this kind of website. But I made sure They would know of the website's existence.

I wrote my first clue to them. Now the chase would surely begin. I only hope that the clues would mislead them for them to believe I wanted to see them sooner than later. But I created it to stall for time. The chase must go on until I reach the conclusion I wish to achieve after this running I would be doing.

I hope I get the solution I crave to have in my hands at the end of this journey. My dead heart couldn't feel nothing but regret for leaving and hatred towards my parents for bringing me this problem. I took no notice of these emotions and shut them at the back of my mind, where I made sure they wouldn't keep me from my goal.

Ben remained asleep as I continued to tick off the computer.

A/N: Sorry for the late updates. Tests have been piling up and I didn't have time. Hope you like it. Thanks for the rave reviews everyone.


	8. First Clue

As we recovered from our shock, I asked Angela another question.

"Are you saying that the first one of our kind, was actually created by Bella's ancestor?"

She nodded. "That's definitely what I'm saying."

The others were clammed up by this.

"Why in the world would they do that? Creating something that's extremely dangerous?"

"Do you wish that you were never created?"

"No. Not in the sense. But what is the reason? Why create something that would harm them?"

"That fact was only established AFTER all of you were created. The vampires started craving for Bella's ancestors' blood while the werewolves kept on imprinting on us. This was what started the enmity between the werewolves and vampires. But it was said that you vampires were created out of excessive beauty from them, the werewolves from excessive strength, and Children of the Moon from excessive power. You were the excesses that needed to be removed since they handle the balance of nature. Soon the clans' number was reduced to two lines alone. These lines laid down the law that none of them or their descendants ever hold any affections towards you. To go against the law would mean death. Soon, the other line was hunted by the vampires and the last line took more care in following the law. Their death would mean the loss the loss of balance everywhere."

"Such a long story it is. But I do not need tell you that the last line's last eligible descendant, is Bella?"

"No, there's no need." I tried to read her mind but my mind wouldn't reach for hers.

"Since I have none to explain anymore, why don't you start with the letter?"

I looked over at Alice. The letter was forgotten amidst the flow of information we underwent. Even Carlisle was contemplating on what Angela said. "Alice, the letter." I said as I reached out for it.

Alice went to my side and gave me the letters. As I opened the letter, I felt Alice looking over my shoulder.

The letter said:

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving you without a proper goodbye. You wouldn't have let me go if I did. I can't tell you why but I hope Angela can help you find the answers you need. I need to be away in hope that someday, I could be with you again. I love you so much. Tell Renesmee the same too. Tell Jacob to take good care of her. And please, I know Alice is reading, I hope she forgives me for this._

_Did you know I love to visit this website? __www..uk__. If you can't find this, use this specific keywords. Bella's clues. I just wanted you to know a little more about me. I hope this would be enough. Don't look for me. I love you, goodbye._

_Bella_

Alice was already at the computer typing the website. It showed up immediately.

There was nothing much there except a link highlighted. It said, 1st clue. Alice clicked the link.

It showed up at once. It said:

_Deep down in my heart_

_As I listen to the lark_

_I hope this be the final blow_

_That I bring him with my bow_

_As tears fall down from spring divine_

_The memories I light with wine_

_A precious gem I seek to see_

_To balance everything I bring_

_To end the journey I came to start_

_Find what your heart pleads you to find_

_Beneath the skies and stars I look_

_And find the half I thought I'd lost._

At the end of the poem there was a sentence. "Find me with this, as a couplet completes a whole."

We were excited for our first clue. We were on the brink of helplessness and Bella gives us a clue. We were all filled with fierce hope and determination for us to find her. Nessie didn't know what the excitement was about but she rejoiced nonetheless, thinking she would be seeing her mother soon. I thought so too.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I hope this compensates for my late update.**


	9. VolterraVolturi

BPOV

We were driving to Volterra now. The place didn't give me the same creeps it used to give me when I was a human. To me, it seemed such an insignificant place. I carried Ben as I ran inside. People would soon be awake and we didn't want to do something that will set us on the wrong foot with the Volturi.

I was greeted by the same human secretary by the desk. The girl didn't recognize me. I had a veil on my face that only showed my eyes. I let Ben do the talking, I wanted to surprise them.

"Good morning. How may I help you?"

"Good morning. I would like to speak to the masters of this place. I have important business to discuss with them. Actually, it's about my wife."

Though she was curious, she answered formally. "Please proceed. The masters will be waiting." Her hand indicated the door I had entered only once. We entered at a slow human pace then we closed the door behind us. We continued at the same pace, we weren't in a hurry to meet them.

We finally came to the same room I first met them. They were already prepared. Curious and guarded stares followed us as we neared the three.

"Welcome, guests" Aro greeted us with his feathery voice.

I let Ben talk. I closed my eyes. "Thank you for your warm welcome, master Aro. My wife needs to talk to you, in private. You may bring three of your guards and no more."

"Ahh… But friend, surely you must know that we can converse privately by simply touching my arm."

"I'm sorry. My wife has set these conditions and she demands that it be met."

I opened my eyes and stared at Aro. When he looked at me, he suddenly fell to the floor, filled with endless pain. Then I let him go.

"I understand." He was panting as he stood up. "Friends, I ask that Renata, Jane and Felix remain here with me."

Ben bowed and went to stand beside me. I opened my eyes again. Everybody left except for those that were with Aro.

"Now that we are alone, what is it that you wish to talk about?" He was looking at Ben.

"My wife needs to talk to you." Ben answered simply.

"She isn't your wife, is she?"

"No."

"Then why do you pretend?"

"For appearance, Aro." I answered.

Everybody but Ben gasped.

"Bella, what a surprise. Where is your family? Are they not with you?"

I looked at him, he flinched. "Sorry to disappoint you but they aren't. I'm alone. You need not bother them. I have a proposition to make, though."

"What is it?"

"I will join you." He smiled. "But you will not bother my family. They will remain where they are as long as necessary. You will not make or take any calls from any of them. Even from their friends."

His eyes narrowed. "But why set such conditions?"

"Because they will surely join you if they do know where I am. You have no need of them anymore. I possess the same gifts that they have. They are disposable now. Or would you prefer them when I can be everything you'd want me to be?"

"Of course not, dear Bella. You may join us. And I can assure you that none of us in our coven will reveal your location." Aro said eagerly. He was eager for something I knew he would be curious of.

"Later, Aro. You must control little Jane here." She hissed. "We can TALK later."

"Of course." Aro looked at Jane. "Jane, dear, lead the others outside. I'll be alright here. Renata, you have to go with them too."

Renata looked reproachfully at her master but she obeyed. I followed them with my eyes and as soon as they were out, I stared at Aro.

"Forgive me, Aro, but I seem to think it best if they do not hear us. They are eavesdropping outside." I flicked my fingers to the door then relaxed. "Now we can start."

Aro looked eager. He started. "Bella. Forgive me, but I have to ask. How come you have the gift of your kin?"

I sneered. "Aro, it is not something that I can give you with an explanation. Later, when Ben, here is ready. He will tell you. Sad to say, I can't possibly tell you. But this I can show you." I touched his hand and he was amazed after I removed my hand from his.

"So I see."

"Do you really, Aro? By that touch, I not only showed you but acquired a lot of your thoughts."

Aro gasped.

"Aro, Ben is ready. We will not be staying here. Although, Ben will give you our number. You can contact us through that. I must warn you, though. Do not give the number away to anybody. Even to your brothers. The others outside, I will manage."

I got out and was met with a lot of suspicious stares from the guard. My temper rose slightly so I let them have a taste of Jane's gift. I became satisfied with seeing Jane kneel on the floor, handicapped by her own gift.

Aro's brothers, I left untouched. I let the guard go then I leaned on the door. I heard sounds of footsteps approaching so I moved to the wall.

Ben walked to me, followed by Aro. Ben bowed. "Mistress, everything is set." I nodded.

To every vampire's surprise, Aro bowed too. "Mistress Bella, I am honoured for having you in my coven. I will do my best to prove that I and my brothers are worthy of the position we hold."

I wasn't surprised at all by what he said. "Thank you, master."

Aro shook his head. "No, mistress. You may call me Aro, for I am the one in your service."

"Very well, then. We will take our leave. Ben." I snapped my fingers at him then we ran back to our hotel to check out.

**A/N: Very sorry about the late updates. Been having a rough time. I got the writer's block and couldn't write anything. Then I had clearance to finish. And lastly, somebody got hold of my e-mail and asked me if I had any stories that were originally mine. I passed one and had to finish some papers. Well, now it's all over. Hope you like this. Comments are getting scarce. Please don't be shy to comment. I'm very open to requests and comments.**


	10. Set In Motion

Aro's POV

I was amazed as Ben. Bella's servant revealed to me the history of his mistress. That would mean that she was somebody who could take away our position in our world. We, I had to be careful not to get on her bad side.

Ben was finished at last with his narration of the history of the Swans. He wanted to discuss about the matters his mistress was concerned and what conditions she has come to set. Accepting their terms, he led me outside. There he bowed in front of his master, our master.

He gave her a simple statement. I took it as my cue to give my respects to the highest being I ever knew.

I bowed down to her. She was very polite to me even if she was higher in rank than me. I refused to be paid looked down or mocked by my rank and said that I am the one in her service. I could feel the disbelieving stares of my brothers and the others. She finally left and I followed her with a gaze.

I was prolonging the moment before I had to finally face my brothers. I breathed a deep sigh and faced them.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this? Paying respects to that woman!" Caius immediately attacked me with his questions and accusations.

I raised my hand up to stop him. "This is not the place for this brother. Let us head inside. There will be no need for us to stay here anymore." I said, stalling for time.

We were at our private sot at the room when Caius faced me again. "Now explain."

"Brother, be careful with what you say. Bella might hear you."

"What? Has she grown an ear in this place for her to hear what we say?"

"No. Now let me explain. Do not judge her as you usually do, brother. She may be the reason whether you can retain the position you hold dear."

"How is that ever related with her? She has no power over me to demote me from my position."

"Caius," He flinched. "You will find that she has more power than you can even wrap your head around. She holds our existence in her hands. It is within her power whether to keep us or destroy us in a second." He gave me, for the first time in my existence, a dumb look. "Did you not see what she did to me a while ago?"

Caius gasped. "She did that? How can she hold so much power in such a short time?"

"Caius, our creator has come. A day will come when she will rule us all. For now, she is only here to judge. So you must be on your best behaviour. And we must do our best to keep her pleased. When she is finished with judging us, she will leave. Keep your head to yourself, brother. Be careful what you think or plan. She will know as soon as you give it a thought."

Caius only nodded to every suggestion I said. His mouth was hanging open. I wish he would close it though. It isn't fun to look inside his mouth. REALLY. Marcus only absorbed what I've been saying. He touched my hand and went to his throne.

"Caius," I turned back my attention to him. "Pass this on to the others. But there will be no need for them to know the reason why they should do this."

Caius finally shut his mouth and headed back to the others to do what he does best: order everybody around.

EPOV

Since Bella set us off with her first clue, our house turned more into a base than a home. Jasper and Alice were assigned to monitor the computers to see if Bella will throw us another clue. It helped Alice because it irked her that she couldn't see Bella. Carlisle, Esme and Emmet headed out to seek the help of our friends. The friends that helped us with Nessie. Rosalie, Jacob and me were there to take care of Nessie and make sure she was calm.

Jacob still couldn't accept the fact that Bella left her own family. I gritted my teeth over his accusations. Anyway, his pack along with Sam's were helping us in our search for Bella.

Angela was another case. She became a permanent resident at our home. When I asked her about this, she only said that she was following orders. She wasn't helping around though. She was just standing there as if we were missing something very vital. If she wasn't doing this, she was looking like she lost something o somebody very important.

It didn't hit me until I remembered something. Ben.

"Angela." Everybody turned in our direction. "Where's Ben?"

To my surprise, she broke into a smile. "Finally," She gave an exasperated sigh. "You finally caught on." I waited for her to continue. "I wasn't sent here only as an informant. I'm also your second clue. Listen, I'm with you. So use your imagination."

It struck all of us at the same time, except for Jacob. He was very slow, though. "Are you saying Bella's with Ben?"

"Yes. Ben is not prone to the same protection Bella and I have. You can see him Alice. Fleetingly that is. He accompanies Bella in her… Quest? His purpose is protection, not blocking."

Her head snapped to the computer. "Ahhh… It's coming."

We all turned our attention to the computer. Angela, completely in the mood that we were in.

BPOV

We already checked out from our hotel room. Ben was exploring the new house after he bought me a new laptop. He said there were trapdoors and secret passages he wanted to explore. I let him go. I had to set my next clue for the others.

I worked with lightning speed at the laptop. The next clue would have to be something contrasting to what Alice will see. She will be looking for Ben now. So every random moment, I'd place a contrasting clue to what Alice would see. I need them to be far away from Forks when I need to return.

This was my first contrasting clue. I hope it would be enough to mislead them that I would be able to do what I have to with the Volturi.

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun… What does Bella have to do with the Volturi? To be unveiled within the next chapters… Please feel free to review. Not very sensitive to comments, just aware. Please tell if the chapter is too long or short. Your comments really help. Next chapter, coming up.**


	11. Secrets

BPOV

I clicked the last key and posted my new clue. Angela already hinted them enough for their next clue, I guess. And hopefully, this may lead them all the way to China.

EPOV

The screen suddenly blinked and there it was, our next clue. It was labelled, _Third Clue._ Alice quickly clicked the link and was directed to another page.

In the screen another poem was shown. It said:

_In the dragon's lair I hide_

_Vile creatures dwell unseen by men_

_Large castle in the Ring of Fire_

_Most rich in culture ever known_

_And yet the dragon, there he keeps_

_The damsel speaking, crying too_

_When light shows up, there she'll be freed_

_By night locked up, ne'er to be seen again_

Okay, so it wasn't much of a poem. Some kind of a riddle, maybe.

"She's in China!" Rosalie exclaimed

"What?" We all looked at her.

"The dragon, Ring of Fire and it has the richest culture ever known. They preserve their culture well enough that it lasted even up to this time." She explained.

Alice was preoccupied. "I'm going to have to see. Maybe she's not blocking me now."

She couldn't see her though. Next she tried looking for Ben. She was more successful this time but it kept slipping from her mind so Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to see ahead. I read into her mind.

It wasn't what I thought I'd see. The surrounding was black. A few columns where quite clear. The limited light allowed us not to see any farther. Then, the sun broke through a window behind and showed what I hoped wasn't really what I think it is. It was Volterra. I didn't know from what point in their castle, but it was Volterra. Alice was as bewildered as I was.

Two sides of my mind started to argue as I pulled out of her mind.

_She is in Volterra._

_No, her clue specifically said in the Ring of Fire._

_It might refer to Jane._

_The dragon?_

_No. It might be Aro._

_She's not afraid of Aro. More like he's afraid of her._

_But still there's Caius._

_She can't be imprisoned._

_Being freed during day!!!_

_She won't come out anyway. She knows what danger it holds for her._

_And night?_

_She's more likely to be curled in a ball or living a night of the dead._

I shook my head. Both halves of my mind weren't getting me anywhere. I looked over at Alice, who was being comforted by the agitated Jasper. The others stared at me, hoping for an explanation, except for Angela who had her lips pressed tight as if trying to stop laughter.

I took a deep breath. "The clue didn't agree with Alice's vision. She sees through Ben that she's in Volterra. Not in Asia. Not even near it. Not in China."

"But that's where her clue points us. In China…" Jacob argued.

Jacob turned to Angela's direction as I narrowed my eyes. Angela was shaking with laughter. Then she saw us looking at her and she lost control over her mouth.

Nessie touched Rosalie. Rosalie shook her head. "I don't know too, Nessie."

"Angela, you know something right?" I asked her. "You can explain this contrast right?"

She stopped laughing, ending it with a laugh. Her face grew serious immediately. "You won't see them right. Not at this early stage. Not when you've only lost her just recently. Let it be for, let's say, three weeks? Then you can see her clearly through Ben. And that clue is given specifically, for you to find her. Not to follow Ben through. Ben is disposable, she can send him anywhere she wants to. Ben's future is not as reliable as you think it is."

Alice gasped. I turned my attention to her as Angela gave her an interested look. "I just lost him. His surroundings shifted to Hawaii then to Chicago. I couldn't get a hold on him anymore."

Jasper sent a wave of calm through us all. "Alice. Angela said that you won't be able to see him right for about three weeks. Relax. Let it pass. Try again after three weeks. Then maybe you can see him better in a more permanent place rather than it shifting from place to place."

Alice relaxed on Jasper's shoulder. "I'm going to go to our room. I need some time alone." She didn't face us. To be sure, she covered her face with her hands and ran to her room, seeing through the slits between her fingers.

I tried to see into her mind but I was misdirected. I looked at Jasper and he just shrugged.

********************************************

APOV

I practically ran to my room. I covered my face with my hands so that it wouldn't betray my expression. To keep Edward away, I was translating the National Anthem to Arabic, then Korean and a hundred more languages.

I tried to see when Edward would stop trying to see through my head. It wouldn't take long, I saw it in my vision. While I was waiting, I ran out of languages to translate the National Anthem so I turned my attention to the time when I came after Bella jumped off the cliff.

I saw that Edward shied away from my recollection and soon stopped trying to read my mind. I breathed a sigh of relief and was glad that I soon had the privacy of my mind all to myself.

I was glad that Edward had his attention to Angela a little while ago or he would have caught what I saw. And I thanked my lucky stars that part of being a vampire was being good at lying. Bella actually showed herself to me.

**Flashback**

"Alice, I know you can still see me through Ben." Her voice and face showed great seriousness on her part. "I'm begging you to lead the others away. I can communicate to you through Ben but you must not let Edward see. I have to be away. Now that things are set in motion, my presence will be your poison. I'm in search of my past to solve the future."

"You don't have to reply. I can see what you want to ask. Angela. All she said and more will help. More clues lie in what she told you. But she isn't being totally honest. She knows more than she's letting you on. Just tell her that she can't be with Ben if she doesn't tell you everything. What you see is real but please believe that I'm only doing this for the same reason as to why you left me long ago. If I didn't leave, Forks would have been the most dangerous place for all of you. I hope you just follow. Just please-----"

I couldn't see her anymore and I gasped. That gave me away. I should have been more careful since Jasper knew what I was feeling.

Luckily for me, what I said seemed to match what Jasper felt while I had my vision.

**End of flashback**

I tried to decide if I should tell the others or not while I was trying to see ahead if Edward was trying to read my mind again. In my mind, I argued.

_Bella is asking for a favor_

_I should tell Edward._

_But Bella never asked for anything but this._

_But she doesn't know what's good for her._

_She knows what's good for the family. For Edward._

_She needs help_

_She's getting all the help she needs from her followers. All she needs to distract her from doing what she must is us trying to retrieve her._

_But she trusted me, twice, when I wanted to save Jasper while trying to help the family at the same time. Can't I give her the same trust she gave me?_

_I can. I must do this. I'll cooperate._

When I finished deciding, I heard Jasper knocking. How stupid of me, he must have been trying to feel if I was ready to talk.

"Come in."

Jasper peeked in. "Alice, are you okay now?"

"Yes. I think so."

He smiled, trying to ease my tense position. "Then come on. The others are worrying." He was offering his hand to me, an invitation.

I smiled too. I took his hand. "Let's go." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

****************************************************

EPOV

I tried reading Alice's mind while she was in her room. She seemed to see or feel that I was reading her mind. She showed me what she came to after Bella jumped off the cliff. I shied away from the memory. It seemed she wanted to have some room to think through. I had to respect that. I read Jasper's assessment of Alice's feeling upstairs instead. When he was sure that she had total control of herself, I got up to go upstairs.

Jasper stopped me and shook his head. "I'll go. She's better off alone than you think, Edward. It's better to be dealt with carefully. I'll go."

Only a little time passed and Jasper was coming down with Alice. She seemed to have recovered and we all breathed a sigh of relief. Alice removed her hand from Jasper's and went to me.

"Edward, if we're going to China, we should tell Carlisle."

I nodded. "Then we should decide who should come. Suppose you, me, Jasper and Esme should come. That okay?"

"Why Esme?"

"Esme, because she can make Bella guilty for leaving us. It may be little but it may be enough too."

"Why can't we come?" Jacob butt in. Nessie's expression was in the same line as his was.

"Because you would have to accommodate vampires that are to visit. And you have a pack to lead Jacob. You just can't leave." I said. Jacob didn't have anything to say about that. Nessie remained quiet.

**A/N: So I'm trying to lengthen every chapter. This is my longest chapter ever. Woohoo!!!! Congratulations to me. Reviews are getting rare though. But thanks for those who are very careful to leave comments. It helps to encourage me to continue writing the story. So thanks, guys and gals.**


	12. Ancient History

EPOV

Angela suddenly looked at us. "You can't leave if you plan it that way," she stated.

My eyes narrowed. "Why is that so?"

Angela walked over to us. "Why don't you try and see for yourself? I'm only saying it, hoping you would listen and not waste your time wondering why you can't seem to leave this place."

"But why can't we?"

"Charlie. When the magic was still in him, he decreed that none of you Cullens can go anywhere if you if you are out to find Bella if you're not complete. You'll always come in full circle back to your house. Never circling yet returning back here."

I raised my eyebrows, thinking there was more.

She sighed. "The others would have to return here before you set out." She then walked back to her usual spot when she turned around and stared at Jacob.

"Shape shifter, true Alpha of the werewolves"

Jacob looked at her as she addressed him.

"You would have to give up your pack except for the Clearwaters. They are to come with you in this quest if any of you are to expect to leave this town. If they refuse, you lot cannot leave." She turned her back on us and sat, staring out the window.

APOV

Everybody got busy with their own business after some time. Jacob went to La Push to arrange things with Sam and the elders. Nessie and Rosalie went out to Edward's meadow then after that, they would hunt. Jasper and Edward went to tell Carlisle and bring them here. They didn't want to use their cell phone since, it seemed to them, that the urgency of the matter wasn't conveyed well. I bailed out when they asked me to come so I could talk to Angela privately.

I approached her and she gave me an interested look.

She gave me a sly smile. "So the purpose is revealed behind the reasons."

I didn't have time for her confusing sentences so I got straight to the point. "You yourself live in deception. But I didn't wait to tell you only that." I gave emphasis on the "only". "I know you're keeping information that you should have told us from the start."

"What brings you to that conclusion?" she challenged.

"Bella, your high priestess, said so"

"How did she speak to you?" she asked, taken by surprise.

It was my turn to be smug now. "Easy, she talked to me in my vision." Her face turned pale. "So either we do this the easy way or the hard way."

She tried to recover what dignity she had left. "What difference would those two ways have? All you have to do is suck my blood."

My smile got wider. "Let me illustrate it for you. Easy way, you tell me what you know. Hard way, Bella will hear from me again then let's see what she'd do to you after she learns about this. THEN, you'll tell me."

Her lips quivered as she spoke. "I-I'll tell you everything. Just please, don't tell Mistress Bella."

I beamed at her. "That's better." I waved for her to start. "Start from the beginning."

She took a deep breath as I took a seat across from her. She began with her story. "The Swans was a large clan from the very beginning of time. They have been the keepers of the balance of nature since then. They were very careful to preserve their line and succeeded. This clan, they are more ancient than your Volturi is. They had followers that served and protected them since then"

"Before the Volturi came to be, the Swans were already inhumanely beautiful, all-too powerful, and had incomparable strength. Time came when they decided to start fitting in with the others. Three noble men were chosen from the family to give away the extracted excesses through pendants. The first carried the beauty, a hint of strength and power too. The second carried the power and the last had with him the strength. They set off on their journey and find someone worthy of the gifts they carry. None of them were to return not even their descendants until they have given the gift they carry."

"The first man was the first to give his pendant away. A man gave him shelter when he had none. During the man's sleep, he fastened it around the man's neck and left. He returned afterwards to his clan. The man he left turned into a vampire and the pendant was lost."

"Wow" I mouthed. She didn't mind my reaction

"The next one to return was the second man. He met an anguished man in a pub who wished to do things without having to excuse himself. He gave the pendant to the anguished man, telling him that the pendant can help him. The anguished man took it gratefully. Like the first pendant, it was never to be seen again. The man turned into the first Child of the Moon."

"The third man wasn't very lucky. He died without even returning his clan. His line continued his mission. It was his great-great-grandson who found a man worthy of the gift. He didn't want to give it though. He wanted the man to earn it himself."

"He saw a spirit warrior wandering around without a body. The man enclosed the gift in a spell that would unlock extreme human emotions to overrule any animal's emotions. He then placed it on a wolf. In turn, the wolf sought for the warrior. The wolf gave room to the warrior when he asked for it."

"The warrior's emotions became more dominant after each hour and finally took over when he reached his tribe. He exploded and had a human body of his own. It reflected his soul. The man made himself known when the warrior turned back into a human. He made a deal with the warrior. The warrior would secretly pass on the skill to the rest of his tribe. Three lines were to be the primary wolves. The tribe would only turn into wolves when real need arises."

"The descendant finally returned to the rest of the Swans. He found them great decimated upon his arrival. He made it just in time to learn that they planned to separate in order to preserve their clan. He wondered out loud why and the others explained. They said that the gifts bestowed upon others turned against the clan. The men to whom the gifts where left by the noble men turned into monsters. They hunted the Swans. Vampires drinking the clan's blood since it sang for them. Children of the Moon infected most of the family. The most recent were shape shifters who imprinted and married women from the family."

"This started the fight between vampires and shape shifters. The first one of the two on a Swan had a claim on them. Children of the Moon were no longer counted since they've been hunted into near extinction by Caius."

She closed her eyes as if she was tired. "That is all that I know and all that is passed on through the generations of the followers of the Swans. Bella can give you more details if she will."

I didn't speak when suddenly, her eyes opened wide. She convulsed on her seat as if she was being electrified by some unseen force. When she finally stopped convulsing, she slumped on her seat. She was conscious though.

I thought it was over when I noticed that her eyes were wide with fear now. Then I heard a familiar voice. It was so scary in its familiarity and strangeness that I found myself trembling. Angela mirrored the same expression I had on my face but for a different kind of fear. For the first time, I found the hairs on my nape stand on its ends. If a vampire could have goose bumps I would surely have some in my arms.

**A/N:Okay... So now I just want to inform you guys that chapters will be longer now. It might be a little longer or so long. If it gets too long, just tell me so I can adjust the upcoming chapters' length. Thank you so much for the reviews.**


	13. Deeper Into The Story

APOV

I would recognize that voice anywhere I went, even if I was blind. It was Bella's voice. It was her but something different. Instead of a voice full of warmth, it was a voice that would have frozen anyone in a block of ice. Her voice was full of cold fury that seemed to burn and freeze me all at the same time.

"Angela. Did I not instruct you to tell them everything?"

"Yes, mistress," said Angela. Her voice shook a little.

'Did I not tell you to report to me every three hours?" Bella's voice rose an octave. I wondered if Nessie and Rosalie could hear it by now.

"Yes, my lady."

"Then why did you not do so?! And still you keep defying me. I would have thought you as a responsible person, someone I can rely on but I'm beginning to have second thoughts." Her voice still rose.

"No, my lady. I remain to be the same person as you know me of."

"Then prove to me your worth. Do as you are told. Disobey and Ben shall be separated from you forever more."

Now it was too loud. Why wasn't anybody coming to check the noise out? Nessie and Rosalie should have heard this by now and come to investigate. But Bella's voice somehow became subdued, normal. It wasn't so loud anymore.

"Remember, Angela, you have an hour to tell Alice and two more hours to tell the others. I'll be watching Angela, remember that."

We weren't sure if Bella's voice was really gone so we just sat there, shaking from head to toe.

When I finally found my voice, I said, "Angela, why don't you pick up from where you left off?"

Angela nodded quickly and rearranged herself on her seat. We still couldn't stop our shaking nor quit our fearful faces.

"So… As it turns out I'm not yet done with the story".

"Yes."

"The Swans did not separate. Two lines stayed at each continent. The head of a line holds a pendant in which they could communicate with the others. Before they set out though, the head of the clan gave parting words. He prophesied that a Swan will rise above the others and become their savior. The savior will make every creature created bow down at their feet."

"They headed out. The prophecy didn't make them enemies though. They didn't turn against one another. Their followers split themselves accordingly to each line. The Swans continued to protect and maintain the balance of nature."

"It didn't help them to survive against their creations. One by one, a line would be lost. Those were dark times for the Swans. They lived in fear, fear of happiness that may lead them to their demise."

"Time passed and soon the clan was down to two lines. The line of the head of the clan didn't survive. But those who were in America did. In order for them to survive, they laid down new restrictions in which they must abide."

I was thinking while she was telling the story. We still couldn't relax. Fear being the dominant emotion and expression in both of us.

"They vowed that none of them shall interact with what they created. It would be forbidden. A few years after this, it seemed to the clan that the savior they were waiting for has arrived."

"That Swan was named Anne. At an early age, she showed signs of possessing great power within her. The adults shaped her into the ideal child. She was very obedient to them, always following the rules they set upon her no matter how unfair. She became the hope they were wishing to have. Their only reward for her obedience was allowing her to have her usual strolls. During these strolls, she was always accompanied by two or three adults, whether family or follower. She never complained."

She breathed slowly through her nose. Obviously trying to get rid of her fear. "But a time came when they could not hope to control Anne. On one of her strolls, she saw a boy in his teens. He was impossibly beautiful and he made every head turn in his direction where ever he went. She fell in love with him the very first time she saw him. The ones accompanying her knew that it was no ordinary man. It was a vampire. They forcefully carried away Anne from that place."

"It was too late though. She had fallen deeply in love with the stranger. She did everything to try and escape from her family who kept her from even catching another glimpse of the stranger. Sadly, she was locked in her room for numerous attempts of escaping. She stayed there, crying all the time, refusing to even touch they laid for her. Soon, she knew she was wasting away, a fact that the others had feared. She called for what remained at the clan to come to her room."

"Anne begged them to let her se the stranger she fell in love with and there will be no reason for her to waste away. The adults vehemently refused to allow her. This angered her. She said, 'All my life, you controlled me. I followed every rule you set upon me. Now that I have but one wish, you refuse to give in. You shall see that I will not be the one you are waiting for. I swear to all the Swans of the past, present and the future. My love will be rekindled by the savior. The savior will become a vampire and none can stop it before it is too late.'"

"Those words were never to be forgotten amongst the clan. Anne held up a dagger in her hands and stabbed herself straight through the heart. This killed her instantly and all mourned for her death."

"The adults feared Anne's curse. They gathered to counter hers with their own. In their curse they said that the savior should be a she, oblivious to her own beauty and marked by too many near death experiences. They saw this as a way that the savior would avoid placing her vampire in danger and distance herself."

"The night Anne died, everybody was too saddened to be on their guard. The vampires attacked and slaughtered another line of the Swans. The last line threw themselves into hiding back to the place where it all started. They blended well in the place and soon, even the townsfolk became their followers. Unfortunately it was home to the shape shifters too."

"The line only bore men since that day, not a sign of the savior. Another restriction was laid down. Only one alone should bear the burden of maintaining the balance. If it has been passed the previous generation will be able to live in ignorance.

"When Renee and Charlie met, they felt an immediate pull that seemed to bind them together. Charlie was the direct descendant of his clan. Renee was a descendant from a Swan who married into the Quileutes but distantly related. Renee bore their first child and then the pull was gone for them. The child was Bella. Renee always fretted about her middle age minded daughter. Bella was oblivious to the beauty she possessed and she had as much a near death experience as ten lifetimes could ever have."

"Renee said this to Charlie. He knew instantly that the savior they were waiting for has arrived. When Bella came to Forks of her own accord, Charlie was overjoyed.

"But like any other horror flick, Charlie refused to accept a part of his history, The one that will make Bella a vampire. When he finally opened his eyes, Bella was already married to and changed by the vampire that Anne fell in love with. Edward. But then again, it wasn't too late after all. If she was the one they were expecting, nature should be at her command even if she was a vampire.

"He sought Renee and opened her eyes dimly to the truth behind the Swans. They came to Bella with a plot of their own to fulfil the prophecy. Bella didn't know then. While Renee talked to her, Charlie silently cast a spell on her. She didn't even notice. Charlie made sure that once Bella embraces the full responsibility of a Swan, she will become a poison to all three creatures created by their clan."

It seemed that she was finished so it felt safe for me to speak. I still couldn't relax and neither can she. We both felt as if someone was still watching us. "If that is the case, how come the others can survive in Volterra with her as their poison?

**A/N: Ta-da!!! Updates are very fast now. So there is still this question in this chapter. "I'll give you a sneak peek on the next chapter and what you should take note of IF you review this chapter. If you review the next chapter, I might even give the answer to the question. I already have one who will surely get these two bonus. Bonus will be very rare so please take every chance. As always, thanks for the support.**


	14. Piled Up Problems

EPOV

It took us about a quarter of an hour to reach Carlisle and the others. We immediately launched into our explanation as they listened intently. After explaining, I heard Rosalie and Nessie's thoughts. I looked over at the others and they were still discussing what we just told them. I focused on the strayed thoughts I heard, curious since they should be back in Forks, not ll the way into Seattle.

_Be more discreet. They might hear us._

_You be quiet. Dad might just pick up our thoughts._

I called for the attention of the others as I tried to pinpoint their location. I led the others to a restaurant, just a block away from where we were. When we finally reached the place, I glared at the two of them.

"Caught us" Nessie said with a sheepish grin that mirrored Rosalie's.

I glared more intensely at them and they cowered into their seats. "What are you doing here?" I said through gritted teeth, stressing every syllable heavily. Carlisle laid his hand on my shoulder as a warning but I shook it off.

"We followed you." Nessie replied in a small voice.

Jasper sent a wave of calm. I started to calm down and I relaxed my rigid pose. Rosalie and Nessie followed suit.

"Son," Carlisle said, placing his hand on my shoulder again. "Let's not do this here. When we're in a private place." He discreetly signaled towards the stares we were getting from everybody around us.

"This is still not over." I said with my steel voice.

Emmett laughed. "C'mon Ed. Give them a break."

I breathed deeply. "Let's go. This is getting us nowhere."

As long as we were in the open, we kept to a human pace. When we found a secluded spot, we began to run back home. We slowed to a human pace when we reached the driveway to our house.

I spun around to look directly at both Rosalie and Nessie. Rosalie's expression said that she hoped I would put this off until later and if possible, never.

"Now let's talk." I said flatly. My eyes glinted with anger. "Why did you follow us?"

"Why aren't we allowed to come?" Rosalie countered.

"Why? You want to know why you couldn't come?," I said, sarcasm dripping acidly from my voice. "One, Angela is not to be trusted, yet. Two, you two are conspicuous together. Three, you were supposed to hunt. And lastly, what if the Volturi decided to wander around and found you two alone?" I breathed deeply, closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I heard someone approach me and I opened my eyes reluctantly. It was Nessie. I carried her into my arms and hugged her close to me.

She touched my face and showed me that she begged her Aunt Rosalie to come and follow us, literally. She was saying sorry. I breathed deeply again.

"Nessie, don't do that again. We've only just lost your mother." I choked on the words "lost" and "mother". "Just don't do it again, understand?"

She nodded and then smiled, as if to reassure me that she did.

I smiled back at her. I was always careful not to show my pain in front of her. "Okay. Now let's get you back home." She rolled her eyes. "No more hunting trips."

"Fine by me."

"And no more trips to the meadow." I added. Her lips turned into a tight line and she scowled but she didn't complain. She knew when she deserved to be punished and she went with her punishments well. So like Bella.

Jasper was assessing our moods and it suddenly shifted from a warm feeling to a sudden chilling fear. Only one thing entered Jasper's mind at the moment. Alice.

Both of our faces turned into serious, grim expressions. I set Nessie down in case I needed to fight then I nodded to Jasper. We both sped up and ran to the house as the others followed behind us.

When we got inside, we all stopped. Alice and Angela were sitting across each other but that wasn't what stopped us. They were both shaking with fear. Could vampires **really **shake with fear.

Jasper automatically ran to Alice. "What's wrong Alice?" He held her arms as he tried to hold her gaze.

Alice didn't answer but I heard her thoughts.

_Bella_

I gasped as the others looked at me for an explanation. I just shook my head and turned my attention to Angela.

"Angela, what happened here?"

She didn't answer but her thoughts flooded my mind. A first since she was here. I would have given it more notice where if not for the images she was shooting at me like bullets.

**THOUGHTS**

Bella's voice in the room, shouting, angry, fearsome.

Cold, so cold. She changed so much. Pain, terrible pain.

She's trying to lock her feelings. DANGEROUS.

I can't talk well. She was too cold, too bossy.

**END OF THOUGHTS**

I shuddered at what she just made me hear. But then she followed it with what **SHE **said. So cold, so indifferent. So… So different from the voice I loved hearing. It pained me to hear her voice like that. I wanted to change it. I NEEDED to.

"Edward, what is it?" Esme's concerned voice broke through my concentration. I turned to her. Her hands were stretched as if she wanted to get a hold of me but was indecisive.

"Bella." I forced her name out.

"Bella?"

"Is she here?"

"Did she return?"

"Where is she?"

Questions were hurled to my general direction at once. I shook my head and their questions stopped, disappointment filling the silence.

"Then what about Bella? Did Alice see something happen to her?" Carlisle asked, his voice constricted.

"No. They heard Bella's voice."

Carlisle looked confused. "But then, that means that she's in the house or near it…" He looked up at me. "Isn't she?" He added as an afterthought.

Angela spoke. "No. She's not here. Just her voice."

"How? She can't possibly project her voice anywhere she likes." Rosalie said, frustrated yet confused at the same time.

"I told you she takes the abilities that exists and could ever exist. One of her newly acquired abilities is THAT. To project one's voice at any desired place without having to be there no matter how far."

"But why? Why did she talk to you?" Esme asked.

I looked at Alice and she met my gaze. I raised my eyebrows, motioning for her to explain to us what happened.

Alice sighed. "She TALKED to us isn't really the right way to put it. She more of like shouted… Threatened us… Angela here," she motioned to Angela, "wasn't following orders. Bella felt compelled to see to it that she followed through now."

Alice suddenly remembered something and we both looked at Angela. She flinched at our penetrating gaze as the others turned to look at her. "That reminds me, Angela. You have to tell them what you told me. You only have an hour and a half left to tell them." Alice's eyes became urgent as Angela's eyes tightened. "Hurry or Ben shall be the price."

Angela turned her attention to me. "Give them a play-by-play. I don't have enough time to do it myself." She closed her eyes and concentrated on the memories she wanted, and needed, to show me. Her eyes opened as her memories slowed to a stop.

"Did she know about this spell?" I asked, my voice thick with unrecognizable emotion.

"Yes. Yes, she did. At the last moment." Angela said, her eyes turned bitter.

"How did she react to this?" Alice asked.

"When she realized about the spell, she didn't hate Charlie. She was the one who deserved to be hated by Charlie. She didn't blame YOU." I noticed a hint that she meant me by you.

"Who did she blame?" Esme asked, her voice barely a whisper. Angela understood.

"She blamed herself. She blamed herself for being that way. For being so weak to fight against something she never thought was so close. She was, and is still confused. She doesn't know what to want in life. She's in a mess that even she cannot undo."

"But why herself?" Carlisle asked.

"THAT, is a big question that I cannot answer. But if it were me, I would blame you. She shouldn't blame herself. Things wouldn't be this way if it weren't for you. If things weren't this way, then maybe she'd stop cringing from her very own reflection. Now you know why she seemed distant. Why her voice seemed to have a hint of bitterness in it." Angela's eyes welled up and we were all speechless. We couldn't comfort her, nor could we judge her. She just bowed down on herself and cried. We were all silent.

"Can I have a moment alone in the forest?" Her voice soft, asked Carlisle.

"Of course." He said, his voice hushed.

She got up and went outside, not quite meeting any of our stares. Before she completely vanished, I got a hint as to where she was going from her thoughts.

_Must go. She's coming to see me. So urgent, dangerous._

I knew in an instant that by the she, she meant Bella. I turned to follow her but Alice's restraining hand held me to my place. I looked at her, my eyes questioning her actions.

"No, Edward." She said, her voice reprimanding yet soft.

"Why? She's obviously coming to see Angela. It's an easy way to have our family complete." I said, my voice slightly enraged.

"I know. But do you think it would help Bella if you forced her to come with us? You heard what Angela said. Bella is very bitter with herself. Would you want to make it worse by being selfish?"

I froze. Would I make it worse for her? The thought pained me. But I only wanted to help ease her pain. Would that be so horrible? Would it be so selfish of me to do so?

Alice continued. "She did this at her own personal sacrifice. We are those sacrifice. You, of all people, know what it's like to choose what's right from what you want the most. She is not indifferent to the pain we feel. Make this easy for her." Her voice softened a little bit more. "Trust her with her choice. Just as she trusted you with yours no matter what it cost her. Just as you have never trusted her with her other choices."

Her last few sentences made me turn slowly for her direction. I wanted to look, no, glare at her. I fought with my desire to beat her senselessly until she took back her words.

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the longest chapter. Whew. Thanks for the comment. You know who you are. Let me give you a hint. Your sweet and you like pink.**

**BELLA SWAN, thanks for the rave review but I hope you give my story a chance until the next chapter.**

**SPOILER: DON"T LOOK IF YOU DON"T WANT TO!!!**

**The reason why Bella is so indifferent will be revealed. Edward will do something very surprising… You know how impulsive he is when he's infuriated.**

**So that's it for the spoiler. Remember the bonus you get for commenting in this chapter. Thanks for the continued support.**


	15. Grieving Solutions

**A/N: There's a surprise waiting for you on the author's note below so please read. You just might hit a part in the story of stories. Okay so it's not the story of stories but it's still my story so just please read. Thank you. THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!**

EPOV

I was still turning when I felt someone shift, I didn't bother to read their thoughts. I was done turning when I found out that the one who shifted their position was Carlisle. He settled in between us, shielding Alice from any unexpected blow I might suddenly decide to inflict.

"Get out of the way, Carlisle." I said through gritted teeth.

"No." Carlisle answered calmly but with conviction.

Alice looked at me from behind Carlisle's arm. "What's wrong with what I said?"

"Are you implying, with what you just said a while ago, that I had no trust in Bella?"

"I wasn't. I'm only saying what I've observed since you've been with her."

"What do you mean by that? Tell me what I did that I didn't trust her with."

"Let me cite some examples, okay?" she said, returning my glare at last. "When Bella wanted to be with you in the beginning, you didn't trust that. Luckily you were selfish. Another one was when she had her first birthday with us. YOU had to leave. WE had to leave with you. She was left with a group of werewolves to protect her from Victoria and from Bella's flighty ideas of suicide."

Her voice was starting to rise dangerously. Carlisle noticed and gave Jasper a meaningful look. Jasper sent a wave of calm in the room. When Alice continued, her voice was levelled.

"Third, she wanted to be friends with the Quileute tribe. You didn't let her. You had ME keep tabs on her for that. Fourth, she wanted to be one of us but you proceeded to present your brilliant plan. Last, the attempt of her hormones to reconcile with her reasoning." My body stiffened. "Now you tell me you trusted her all throughout the relationship you had with her." She sat and looked at me, mockingly.

I couldn't retort to her list. It hit me hard. Esme went to my side and put her arms around my shoulders. "Edward… Alice has a point in everything she said. Actually, what she said was the entire truth."

"I'm not denying that it is the truth, Esme. But I can't accept it either."

Esme shook her head. "Bella was right. You don't see yourself clearly, that being your greatest problem unseen." Esme's voice suddenly turned careful. "You don't trust her. You trust her with the normal ones, but you think she isn't capable of the hard ones. Remember, you used to drive her to the extremes before you even considered letting her. But even with that, it didn't come with your own set of conditions."

Esme's words were like arrows perfectly aimed at its target. I couldn't help it but my shoulders slumped and I placed my hands on my face.

"So, now you see Alice's and Bella's point." Esme said as she rubbed my shoulder with her hands sympathetically as the other watched in silence.

BPOV

Ben was done with his tour of the house when I just finished my little performance at my former home. While I was at it, I struggled real hard to keep my voice indifferent and void of any emotion that might hint anybody else of what I really felt.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I was done.

"I'm going out to take pictures of the scenery, okay? I'll be back for dinner." Ben shouted from down stairs. He added a little sweetness in his tone. We both knew that this wasn't necessary if it was just the two of us but we also knew that we had to for the neighbour's curiosity.

I didn't move from my place but I replied. "Be careful." Then I added coyly. "Don't make me wait too long." I smiled to myself as I heard him snicker and head out the door.

I had no more business with where I was so I went to 'our' room. The bed was the very first thing that anyone would see once they entered the bedroom. It had a curtain like any fantasy beds would have. **(Just illustrating the bedroom for future references.)**There was a bedside table at both sides of the bed, Ben had a telephone at his and a lamp at my side, and a walk-in closet at my side of the room. The windows were located at Ben's side of the room. The bed was another issue. It was the biggest anybody would have ever imagined. It was big enough that we could both spread our arms and wouldn't even touch. Not that I would use it.

Now that I had the house all to myself, I would let the pain crush me. I laid down on the bed and covered myself with the quilt. Okay, so now I do have a use for the bed. I would use it as a place where I can curl up and just have my time all to myself, not having to mind everything that's been rambling about.

I covered my head. I knew I still had time before I supposedly cooked 'our' food. Soon, I got tired of just lying on the bed, tossing and turning around. I stood up and paced. The pacing wasn't enough though. My limbs were aching for release from the intensity of my emotions.

With this need, I thought of a place, any place, that had a wide range of trees far from human ears to hear me break some trees. I closed my eyes and teleported. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself near the fringe of veins that led to Edward's meadow. I knew since it wasn't something you easily forget. And I really didn't intend to go there. Hmmm, maybe it was the nearest I could get to my request of such a place.

Since I was there, I gave my surroundings no more notice and started knocking down the trees with my punches and kicks. While I was in that practice, a lesser part of my mind gave notice to a false trail that Rosalie and Nessie might have set just a while ago.

It took me a long time before I got tired of the practice. Feeling guilty of the wide range of tree loss, I restored the trees as I saw them when I came to the place. I steadied for a while and reached for the connection I had with my followers. I wasn't really good at it but I wanted company. I singled out Angela from the others and communicated with her.

I know I already talked to her with Alice there but I needed to without being indifferent. Luckily the connection I had with her and my followers were bone deep and could never be read by Edward's mind.

**START OF CONNECTION COMMUNICATION**

Angela, can you get out of their house?

Yes, mistress.

Now get out. Alice can take care of Edward.

Are you out of the house now?

Yes.

Do you know where the cottage is?

Yes.

Go there. I'll handle it when you're there.

**END OF CONNECTION COMMUNICATION**

Soon, I felt Angela's presence by the cottage and I had her transported in front of me. When she finally saw me, she immediately bowed down and would have started kissing the ground if I didn't insist and standing her up. When she stood up, she bowed deeply with her arms linked, as if praying. She finally straightened and started the conversation.

"You called me, mistress?" Angela said.

"Yes." I said breathlessly. I started sobbing and my eyes were itching but I gave it no notice. I was about to fall down when Angela was suddenly at my side. "Angela, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I took Ben from you. I'm sorry I had to come when I would do more damage alive than dead. I'm so sorry. I really, truly am sorry for everything."

She embraced and soothed me. "It's not your fault. It's just how life is. No one is to blame. All would be well soon if you hurry with the Volturi."

I shook my head. "I don't know what more to do. Everything I did seems to have caused me greater pain than soothe it."  
"What did you do?" Her voice still soft.

"The pain was really irritating me and I wanted to see somebody hurting. I gave the Volturi a piece of Jane's gift, only intensified so."

"Did it help?"

"No."

"Then what do you think will?"

"I do know, but that means turning my back on what I really do have to do." I looked up at her. "Don't you know any way that this pain can be removed from me, at least when it is at its peak?"

Her expression turned contemplating. Then she looked at me with guarded eyes. My body stiffened at her gaze. "I do know of a way." She said in a very low, fearful voice.

"What way is that?"

"I've read it once, in the ancient books. There is a spell that rids the victim of the pain it feels."

I suddenly stood up from my position and was suddenly animated. "Then what are we waiting for? There's a way after all." I stopped when I took notice that she was still on the forest floor, biting her lips and looking at the ground. "What more is there to this?"

She looked at me. "While the spell rids the victim of the pain, it takes with it any other emotion except indifference and cruelty to others. The spell was in a book that was burned long ago. It was evil. The only person who ever did it was under its influence for a long time, that when the spell ceased to work for him, he went mad. Are you willing to take the risk?"

"How many times did it take him to be insane?"

"The book doesn't say. But are you willing to risk it? For a momentary relief of the pains of life and love?" Her eyes turned reproachful.

"Yes, I am. I'm willing to take the risk. Whatever it takes."

She knew it was a hopeless case to try and persuade me. "When do you want it?" Her voice was resigned.

"I'll come here again tomorrow. Be ready with the memory of what you read."

I was too excited and I sent her back to the cottage. The last look I glimpsed from her face was a pained expression. I didn't give it more notice and left the forest for Italy to cook. I found that I didn't resent the task anymore.

**A/N: Next chapter!!!!!! Please start considering if you want to be a part of my fanfic. Send me in your preferred name and details about your supposed character. And I'll start to fit you in for the story. Good luck for your entry in my story. If the chapter is already posted, I would inform you of the end of your submission. Please continue reviewing. Please give my story a chance. Thank you.**


	16. Hot N Cold List

**A/N: So, submission for people who want to be a part of my story are still up for grabs. I do have an important announcement at the A/N below. So please be sure to READ THE A/N BELOW.**

EPOV

Esme continued to console me as Alice assumed an air of authority. I wasn't ready to listen to their thoughts so I blocked them all out.

"Carlisle, I think we can tell that Angela is hiding something from us. Not intentionally, but maybe because we're just not seeing it clearly. Maybe she already laid it in front of us and we're just not seeing it."

"You might have a point there, Alice." Carlisle agreed. "But how are we to know what clues she laid for us? Should we search the house?"

Alice laughed. "No, Carlisle. I don't think we should sift through the stories she told us. It just might hold the key for us."

"What brought this on anyway, Alice?" Jasper asked, curiously. He still continued to hover beside her.

"Good question." She answered with a giggle. "When Angela told me the story, a question grabbed my attention. Don't you remember her saying that Bella was poisonous for us?"

"Yes."Jasper replied cautiously. "What about it?"

"Well…" She became hesitant and seemed to have thought of her words carefully as to not give anything away. "She's with… Others like us… Vampires…" Her voice shook a little at the last word as if she nearly slipped. "So my question was how can she live in such close proximity with the others."

"A very good question." Carlisle said, his attention diverted.

I acted like I was distracted and read her mind. She must have seen ahead since she was thinking of a sentimental song and tried to translate the notes so that it would become a completely another song.

I sighed and she grinned at me.

"Let's go to the dining room now." Alice insisted, standing up and eagerly pulling Carlisle into the room.

Alice stopped tugging at Carlisle's arms when Nessie approached us. Conveniently, Esme was there too, so Nessie didn't have to motion her to come near. She held onto Carlisle's hands with one hand and touched Esme's face with the other. She then looked at me, as if urging me to read her mind.

I openly received the invitation and read her mind. She repeated the recent conversation, hinting that she wanted to join in too.

When she was finished, she looked at me some more. "I don't have any choice, do I?" I asked, my voice sounding resigned even to my ears. She shook her head and beamed at me. "Fine. But go sit by Rosalie when we're doing this, okay?" She nodded.

We silently filed in the room. Carlisle sat on one end of the table and Rosalie sat on the other end. Esme went to sit at Carlisle's left hand side and I went to his other side. Jasper went to sit beside me then Alice. Nessie sat beside Rosalie. Emmett went to sit by Nessie, grumbling a little since he didn't get to sit by Rosalie.

Carlisle began immediately after everyone was settled. "We have Alice's question on the list already. Think through everything she told us then after, say two minutes, we'll start." When Carlisle finished speaking, we all thought through everything Angela said. I didn't read their thoughts so that I would not steal their claim of having thought of their questions.

After exactly two minutes, Carlisle motioned for Esme to start.

Esme didn't bother with an introduction to her list so she began immediately. "Why did she not tell us the whole story at first?" She looked down, twisting and untwisting her fingers simultaneously. "What is Ben's purpose in accompanying Bella in this? What is his use to Bella that he was allowed to go? And since Angela's story subtly hinted on the ancient Swans being recluse, maybe I can ask why they chose to be separated and alienated from the outside world." She stopped her constant twisting and untwisting of her fingers.

Emmett started as soon as Esme stopped. "I'm just curious…" I rolled my eyes at what he said. Wasn't he always curious about everything? His face turned serious and I coughed to disguise the laugh that escaped me. "Where the hell is that Anne girl's body buried? And where in the world can we locate the house where Anne died?" His face broke into a grin which made Rose and Alice giggle. They refused to comment otherwise.

Nessie started even while the other two was still giggling. "Was the clue that was given in the website really meant for us or for somebody else?" The two stopped giggling somewhere in the middle of Nessie's first question. "Does the people here have a place for the Swan's use or disposal? What year did Anne die? How come that Grandpa needed Grandma to persuade Mom?"

Nessie looked at Rosalie to make her start with her list already. "Why didn't she at least take Nessie with her?" We all glared and she doubled back. "Not that I'd want that. Why did the gifts they gave away resulted into monsters?" We all flinched at her choice of words. "Why were the Swans the one entrusted with the balance of nature?"

"What happened to the followers that served the long-gone lines of Swans?" Alice cut in immediately after Rosalie stopped. "How did they manage to be a large clan still before they gave away their gifts? Did they marry amongst themselves or with outsiders or with their followers? If not among themselves, how did they choose their husbands-to-be or wives-to-be?"

Alice nudged Jasper. "If Bella is the high priestess, who are the priestesses in Forks? To what is she the high priestess? Did Bella ever become a priestess first before achieving her current position now? Are there any higher positions that Bella might be able to reach? What is her mission in this quest?" **(I had to think of questions from a military perspective for Jasper)**

"How did the last line of Swans escape when the vampires attacked the night Anne died? What did Bella do when she was with Charlie before the time she left? Why didn't she have anybody else with her besides Ben? Where in Forks did the ancient Swans bury their dead? Where was the place they used to live in? Why did Charlie just open Renee's eyes dimly to the truth?"

Carlisle nodded. "When Anne stabbed herself, she wouldn't have died in that same instant. Why didn't they try to revive her? Is there anything special about the dagger? Some sort of inscription or emblem or mystic power to it? Did she see Edward for the first time in Cliffside Park? And how can they be so sure that it is Edward, spells aside?"

Nobody spoke for a while after Carlisle finished. I took a deep breath. "So… It seems like such a short list." I was disappointed and it hinted in my voice.

"What else do you expect?" Rosalie retorted. "We didn't have much to sift through in the first place. Why don't you give us more material then we'll give you more questions to ask." Nessie was holding her hand to stop her now. I just tensed in my seat.

"Rose," Carlisle interceded, "Edward. This is no time to start a fight. We may have these questions but that doesn't mean they are all that we can ask. Maybe more questions will be open once these ones are answered. Besides, we must not let her know that we all though this through. We must make it look like a spur of the moment inspiration."

"Yes." Esme agreed. "Not because we have this list means we can ask her immediately. Be patient."

"Uhmmm… I think we should move it from here guys." Alice said with a blank expression. "Angela's coming in a minute. We _might_ have our chance to question her… Slowly…"

We all looked at each others' eyes then we moved it. Rose and Nessie went to a corner to while away the time. Jasper and Emmett went and played chess. Alice went around and rearranged the flowers. Esme worked and on some blueprints on the stairs. Carlisle sat by Esme and read a thick book. I went and sat by the piano as I played Bella's lullaby.

When I was done, I went to sit near Carlisle and Esme.

After exactly one minute, Angela came into view. Esme gasped at the sight of her. It started to rain just before she reached the porch steps so when she stepped inside, she was dripping wet. Her expression was downcast, as if she saw somebody die.

Esme held her by the shoulders and guided her to her usual spot as we flocked around her. She just continued staring into her hands. We waited and waited for her patiently but we couldn't. I looked at Jasper and he calmed her down.

She finally looked up. "Yes?" She asked in a detached voice.

"We're just wondering. Why all the doom and gloom expression?" Alice asked, trying to lift her mood with a nervous laugh.

She looked at each of us, measuring us. Whatever she saw there seemed to encourage her to speak. She took a deep breath. "Bella," she was careful to say the name, "She's ready to turn cold."

"Turn cold?" Carlisle asked slowly. "What…"

"She's ready to lose her emotions." She looked at us again and saw that we were puzzled. "She's going to use a spell." Then she added in a very low voice. "A very dangerous one."

"How dangerous?" I said, my body stiff.

"The spell will be at work but not for long. The first and only one who ever used it turned mad. But before he did, he noted that when the spell's effect wore out, The pain will become much more stronger."

I sighed in relief. "So that's the dangerous part?" I mocked.

"No. Every time the spell is used, its time duration becomes shorter until the victim is becomes immune to it. There are damages it leaves. The problem is, we don't know what damages it might have for her. She's more different than what meets the eye." Tears started to flow from her eyes. "And if this doesn't go well, it will be all my fault. Because I should have kept this from her. I should have kept my mouth shut. I shouldn't have told her about the spell."

She turned into Esme's shoulder and cried. Esme just embraced her until she slumped down. The others left her and went about their own business. Esme repositioned Angela and carried her upstairs. Carlisle followed Esme with me.

"Put her in my old room. It's the only place here we don't use." Carlisle only nodded. Esme led us to my former room.

We headed out to Carlisle's study to have our own conference.

"Do you think we should ask her when she wakes up?" Carlisle asked.

Esme shook her head. "I don't think so. She might not be able to answer us properly, distracted as she is."

Carlisle looked at me. "What do you think, son?"

I read Angela's mind. She was dreaming. No, she was having a nightmare. A very horrible nightmare. She was dreaming of different ways that Bella might be in danger. I instantly blocked her out. Not wanting to see more of what she was dreaming about.

I answered Carlisle's question. "I agree with Esme. Let her have some time alone. I'm going up. Maybe some soothing music can help her relax." I explained and went to my former room at a human pace.

BPOV

I dressed for something appropriate for cooking. While I was doing this, I listened in on the conversations inside my former home. Whatever I heard here didn't dampen my already excited countenance.

Maybe I should wait for her to recover from the fever. She has to do something for herself anyway.

**A/N: Yess!!! I instantly recovered quickly from the writers' block. And I finally got Bella to her turning point. Longest chapter ever made in Bella's Key's history. I won't be posting the next chapter until I receive 10 reviews. I know it's a long shot but I'm really fond of reviews. So if you want to have the next chapter, review and review. Thanks.**


	17. Life as a Cheney

BPOV

Time to cook dinner, I said to myself. Oh, the life of a vampire. Now I'm beginning to question why this kind of food was appealing to me during my human life.

I got the potatoes baking and the chicken boiling when I heard someone ring the doorbell. The only adjustment we ever did to our place. "Wait just a moment." I shouted over my shoulder.

I manipulated my body temperature so that it was the normal temperature for humans. (One of her abilities, don't expect her heart to beat though.) Just to make sure, I made my body as soft as that of a human.

I rushed to the door in human running pace. When I opened the door, I was greeted by a homely couple. I saw that they were curious and they both gasped at seeing me.

"Hello." I greeted, my voice and expression hinted on a warm, friendly person. "How may I help you?"

"Uhmm…" The lady said, trying to be as coherent as possible. "I'm Mary and this is my husband John." She said, introducing herself and the man standing beside her. "We just dropped by to see if we could offer a hand."

"Oh." I said, acting surprised. "Come in. I'm sorry. We just moved in. Luckily, we had the living room and the kitchen set up." I said as I motioned them inside. I saw their heads turn as they absorbed their surroundings. I noticed that Mary was holding a covered plate. "Here, let me help you with that." I said, taking the dish from her.

"That is a, uhmm, a fish fillet. We didn't know if you'd have time to cook. What with all the unpacking you have to do."

"Yes, thank you for the concern. Uhmm… Can you wait here for a minute? I have to check on the food." I said, looking at my watch.

"Waiting for somebody?" John asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes." I said, working on a blush. "My husband's supposed to have come home by now."

I saw John with a poorly disguised, disappointed expression. Mary approached me. "Don't worry. Maybe he just got carried away by the scenery around here. You should get to see it yourself."

She stopped when we all heard a car park outside the door.

I looked at them, speculatively. "That might just be him. Uhmm… Might I ask where you parked your car?"

"We parked just by that rose garden of yours." John answered. Good. Then Ben already knows we have company.

"Sorry about that. Sit down, please. I'll get the door." I said, turning my back on them. I sighed in relief. I reached the door just as it opened. I quickly embraced the figure standing there. "Ben. I'm so glad you finally came. You had me worried." I said, kissing him in the cheeks. "I missed you."

He embraced me back. "I'm so glad that I'm back too. I missed you too. But it won't do for you to choke me now." He said, squirming out of my embrace. "Why don't you introduce me to your guests first?"

"Oh." I said, seeming like I forgot about them. "This is John and Mary. They dropped by to pay us a visit." I pointed them to Ben. "John, Mary, this is my husband, Ben."

"Pleased to meet you." Ben said with a smile.

"Likewise." John said, appraising Ben.

"Hon, is dinner ready?" Ben asked, ignoring John's death glares.

"Uhmm… Now that you tell me about it. No." I smiled sheepishly. "I'll go check the food now." I headed for the kitchen then hesitated. "Is it okay if I leave you here with John and Mary?"

"Go cook." Ben said with a laugh. "Before you get the food burned."

I took Mary's fish fillet and placed it on the counter by the stove. I got the potatoes out of the oven and added the raw ingredients to the chicken. As I got the food cooked, I listened in on their conversation.

"Sorry about that." Ben was saying. "She has a tendency to be a little scatterbrained."

Oh." Came Mary's reaction. "Is that bad?"

"No. Actually that's what I find endearing about her, if not her looks, her brains or splendid cooking."

"How did you meet?" John's casual question had me. Oh crap. We didn't discuss that.

"Oh that. I don't really remember. But what I do know is that we grew up together. We were what you call, childhood sweethearts." Ben gave a nervous laugh.

"Did you just click or where there any other girls before her?" John asked again.

"I didn't have anybody else. I stayed by her side, being what she needed me to be." Ben paused. "She was another case. She mingled and had boyfriends. When I had the courage to confess, well it's another story to tell."

Maybe they already sat. I created a girl, Sheryl and had her set the table at the gazebo.

"Could you tell us how you ended up with each other?" Mary asked.

"As I said, I earned up the courage to confess to her. When I did, we started going out. Her parents didn't make a fuss about it as they had with the others. We only decided to get married after graduation." Ben paused.

That was true, for me.

"We're just on our honeymoon right now. And since we're going to be late for this coming term, we'll go on a world trip then enrol next year."

"Why did you decide to get married?"

"Well…" Ben hesitated so I connected to him.

_Ben, say that I'm two month's pregnant._

_Are you sure?_

_Hell, I'm sure._

I broke off the connection just as I heard him tell the story. "I got her pregnant early on our dating time."

_Save me_! Ben screamed through our connection.

_Lucky for you I got everything ready._

I walked into the living room and went to Ben. He held me to his side by my waist and I pecked him in the cheek.

I looked at John and Mary. "Dinner is ready. If you don't mind, please join us for dinner." I invited them.

They both looked at each other. "What do you think, John?" Mary asked.

"Well, I am hungry. But if you don't want to…" His voice trailed off.

"No, that's not what I meant." Mary turned to look at us. "Yes. We'd definitely love to stay for dinner." She answered to our invitation.

"Let's go then." I said."I'll go first to get the refreshments. Lead them to the dining room, hmm?" I didn't wait for Ben's answer, I just wriggled out of his arms and ran to the kitchen. I just heard his laughter follow me.

It was easy acting as Ben's wife. He wasn't somebody you'd get disgusted with. He's good and he's a great comfort. I hope I can return him to the one girl he would always belong to.

I removed my apron and met them by the table. I smiled at them apologetically. "I guess this is too large a table for our company. Do you mind if we eat at the gazebo? I had Sheryl clean and arrange it."

They just nodded and I led the way to the gazebo.

Ben's connection suddenly took my attention.

_Sheryl? Since when did we have a Sheryl here?_

_Since I created her to look like the one helping us settle things._

_Oh._

He broke the connection just in time to catch me before I fell. Actually, I didn't fell I had to act human anyway, and humans trip.

"Thanks. That was close call."

"Why don't you reward your rescuer with a kiss?" He said, smiling slyly as he uprighted me.

"I would," I said, arranging my dress, "If he beats me to the gazebo." I added while running ahead of him.

"Hey, that's not fair." He shouted at my back.

"Catch me if you can." I shouted over my shoulder.

I heard him run after me and I slowed down for him to catch me before I reached the gazebo. I squealed. "Here's the reward for the sworn rescuer." I pecked him in the lips and we just laughed and laughed there.

A girl in her twenty's preceded John and Mary to the gazebo. She was blonde, her hair layered to perfection. It was Sheryl. "Might I advise that the Master and the Mistress not to forget of their guests."

We both looked silly. "Sorry. Won't happen again." Ben said through another laugh.

I turned o our guests. "Why don't we sit down while Sheryl serves the food?" John and Mary only nodded.

We all sat and Sheryl first served the potatoes, the fish then the chicken. We had chocolate parfait for dessert. I customized my stomach into that of a human's so I won't have to puke the food later.

Sheryl, after serving every plate of food, got to her room to sleep. We stayed and talked for a while.

I stood up. "Excuse me, but I have to do the dishes."

Mary stood up too. "Oh, let me help you with that." She took some of the plates I was holding. "Let the boys handle themselves."

"Ben, the entertainment room is set. You can while away the time there if you like." I said as we headed to the house.

The boys left us alone in the kitchen. We were both silent, neither of us wanting to break the silence first.

"You're a lucky person, you know." Mary said, breaking the silence. I looked up, my expression bewildered."You're lucky to have a husband like the one you have."

"Oh." I looked surprised. "That. I don't think I don't know what you mean…"

Mary chuckled. "Why don't you tell me your side of the story? He told us his."

"Well…" I hesitated. "I don't know where to start."

"Why not start with how you fell in love with him?" Mary smiled kindly.

"Okay. So… I was just young when I felt that I only wanted to be with him." I gave a nervous laugh. "I know it's kind of cheesy and that's what I thought too. I passed it off as a crush since he always saved me from my clumsiness. When we got to high school, I couldn't use the same excuse for my feelings." I snorted at that.

"So… How come you still had boyfriends if you had feelings for him then?" Mary asked wiping the wet dishes.

"I wanted to see if maybe it was just him I'd ever want or if there was still another. It was so easy to do since I was beautiful. The other had me fooled but I soon realized they only liked me for my looks."

"Why didn't you try to follow your feeling from the start?"

"Ben, he was caring. Yes, but although he didn't show girlfriends, he never showed any preference. He was awkward with me but I can trust him to be my crying shoulder. So when we dated, I guess we had what you might call a burst of emotion. He got me pregnant on the early stage." I blushed. "I guess he didn't tell you that."

"No. He did." Mary said with a soft voice.

"So... Was he scornful about that matter?" I asked, looking down.

"Whatever makes you say that?"

"I just thought that if I wasn't pregnant, maybe he wouldn't feel the need to marry me." I said in a low, sad voice.

"You shouldn't say that." Mary said, putting down the dish towel and embracing me. "Ben is a good guy. He doesn't regret being married to you. He told us so. He even glorifies this event."

"Thanks." I said, squirming out of the embrace. "I don't know if you would mind, but would you like to attend our party tomorrow evening?"

"Of course we would." Mary said in a cheerful voice. "For what is the party anyway?"

"Actually, we wanted to know the neighbours during our three-day stay. The party is for tomorrow and the day after that. The last party will serve as the farewell party."

"What?" Mary reacted in disbelief. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes." I said. "I want to see most of the world before next term. That's why Ben's been taking pictures. I'm not allowed to walk around too much."

"Don't worry." Marry said, raising one of her arms and putting the other to her heart. "We'll be here, party or no party."

"Thanks."

"Okay, so I guess we should be leaving now."

"Take care."

"We will." Mary said, walking out of the kitchen and calling out for John. I followed them with Ben to the door.

"Thanks for visiting." Ben shouted and closed the door.

We heard the car drive away. "Ben," I addressed him, dropping the act immediately, "rest early. Tomorrow, we'll visit the Volturi. We have to get them moving."

Ben only nodded then headed for our room. I went outside to the rose garden and set to work. I had readjusted my body back to normal. This was where I decided to focus my pain tonight. I would make this garden and gazebo perfect. Then I could plant the freesias at the back with the other flowers.

Life as Ben's wife was bearable. I just couldn't help but wish it was another man I could live this life with.

**A/N: So I know you hate me for writing Bella as Ben's wife. But as I wrote, they're just pretending. You don't know how I hate myself too but think of it this way. Stephenie Meyer didn't enjoy writing the New Moon when it came to the Jacob-Bella tandem. I just felt the need to do this because there are important details here for the upcoming chapters. Hey, at least they have a great tandem without having deep feelings for each other. Guys, I only need 3 reviews for this chapter. And, hey guys. SERIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!! I still need people who wants to join in the story.**


	18. About Time

BPOV

I saw that dawn was nearing morning so I went inside. I headed for our room and gently prodded the sleeping Ben on the bed.

Ben groaned and turned his back on me, pulling the covers over his head. "Five more minutes."

I straightened up and put my hands on my hips. I looked down at him. "Mister Ben Walter Cheney, if you don't get out of that bed this instant…" I said in a slightly angered voice, not bothering to finish my threat.

It kind of worked well. He suddenly jumped off the bed. "Who's not out of bed? Who's not out of bed?" He asked, his eyes wide open as if acting that he wasn't the one.

I laughed. "Just kidding," I said, suppressing a giggle. "Go get dressed and fix the bed while I get our breakfast ready." As I was closing the door to the bedroom, I added. "When you're done, get my dress and a shawl for me to wear." I closed the door and practically ran to the kitchen.

I summoned Sheryl to get on with the cleaning and decorations. I cooked some pancakes while I had the hot water boiling.

Soon, Ben came down, yawning. He was dressed casually, wearing a crisp blue shirt and pants. "I didn't know which to choose. You have a big closet." He said, stifling another yawn.

"I'll take care of it. Just sit there and I'll have the breakfast ready soon enough." I said, not turning away from the pancakes. "Uhmm… What do you want anyway, coffee or hot chocolate?" I asked hesitantly.

"Coffee."

"Okay." I set the pancakes on a plate and made him a cup of coffee. I laid all of this on the table. As I turned to him, I saw that he was flabbergasted. "What's with you?" I asked.

"This isn't really necessary. I can cook for myself." He mumbled, embarrassed.

I giggled. "It's alright." I gave him what I thought was a reassuring smile. "I needed to distract myself anyway and you're not the only one who's eating. I'm going to eat too."

He had picked up his cup of coffee and was about to drink from it when he stopped. "Eat? Eat what?"

"Eat human food."

"Didn't you puke the food you ate last night?" He asked, more surprised than ever.

"No."

His jaw dropped. I went to him and closed it. "Then how?"

"I adjusted my body. I don't want to feed on blood. Not now, not yet. So I'll be living on human food for a while." I smiled sadly.

I sat across him and we both ate in silence. I finished first with my food and stood up. "You go eat. I'll get dressed." I was by the stairs when I turned back. "Oh, and hey… We'll be acting as if I have a fever and we're going out for a check-up and fresh air." I ran off to the bedroom after that.

A few minutes later…

"Okay. I'm set. Are you done eating?" I said, slowly descending the stairs and heading for the dining room.

"Yeah," Ben said, appearing by the kitchen door. "I just washed the dishes. Are you set?"

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Hey, do you mind if we walk the whole way through? I really want to see the sights before we get to Aro."

"Okay," was all he said.

When we walked out in the sun, he held me by the waist and I leaned on him, acting like I was really sick. I didn't sparkle in the sun, I made sure of that. **(One of her abilities)** We were nearly past the rose garden when Sheryl showed up with a silk shawl and a bouquet of roses. I forgot that I had the roses ready for Aro. Hmm, I must have a lot on my mind.

"Thanks Sheryl." I said with a weak smile. Sheryl just bowed and walked back to the house. Ahem, I mean mansion. Ouch, okay castle. **(Sorry. I couldn't help myself)**

We watched Sheryl get inside when a car suddenly popped by our side. The window near us opened. Mary's face greeted us.

"Hello, Mary." Ben greeted. "What brings you here?"

"We thought you might need the help with all the decorations."

"Oh. That." Ben managed to look flustered. "We hired the help for tonight, maybe tomorrow. We couldn't hire enough help for tomorrow." He smiled.

"Oh, that's fine." Mary said, smiling gently. "Might I ask why Bella is so pale? And why are you out in the garden?"

"Out for a walk," I hesitated. "We need to go to the doctor."

"Come close, dear." She put her right hand to my neck, the other to her own. Her expression turned into one of surprise. "Why Bella, you have a fever. You shouldn't be out walking." She had taken hold of my arm now.

Ben gently eased Mary's hold on my arm. "John, Mary, I thank you for your visit. But Bella wants to walk to the doctor and that's what she'll do. And as for your help, maybe you can persuade the neighbours to help tomorrow."

Mary's face dropped and John placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Let them be, Mary." He then looked at us. "We'll do that. And you can expect us at your party." He smiled at us. Mary settled herself and waved at us. The window closed and they drove away.

We continued our walk but we headed for no doctor. We eased our way to the Volturi's entrance for humans. Once the door was closed behind us, I carried Ben, Korean-style. **(You know how they like to carry others on their backs.)** We got to the reception room where the receptionist was waiting for us. She only nodded our way and went about her business.

When we got out of the elevator, Demetri seemed to be expecting us. He led us through a series of doors until we reached Aro's room. There, we were greeted with the three brothers. The other Volturi guards were casually scattered around the room.

"Welcome, Mistress Bella. Welcome Ben." Aro said in his papery voice.

"Hello Aro." I said in return, putting Ben down on his feet. "It seems you have been expecting us."

"Caught us." Aro said, humouring not only me but his brothers too. Caius seemed to focus a little bit and Marcus was, well… bored. No other word for it. "And may I ask, dear, what brings you here?"

"I'd rather we not discuss it with all your guards." I said, giving him a smile as I finally felt their tension.

As soon as I said this, the whole room was cleared of the guard except for Jane, who was being pulled by Alec and Renata. When she finally gave into their pulling, I turned my attention to the three ancients. "As I was saying," Aro said. "What brings our mistress here?"

"Ben, sit down by the window, will you?" I said, distracting them from what I was really doing. I made sure that no sound would escape this room. "So… about that. I am here for something. And this requires using your influence."

"Anything, mistress."

"I would need you first to recall the last time you met me with the Cullens." I said, not quite looking at them. "Do you remember now? Head on to the part with the boy, Nahuel."

"What about it?" Caius asked.

"Do you remember the aberration?" Their eyes turned blank. I gave them another hint. "Joham"

"Yes?"

"I think you already know what I want." I said, smiling coldly at them. I had to be indifferent to them.

"Excuse us, dear Bella. We must confer about this." Aro said. I nodded and went where Ben was. The ancients turned to face each other. I listened in on their thoughts, giving Ben a glimpse through our connection.

_What do you think, brothers?_ –Aro

_We did choose to pursue Joham instead. _–Marcus

_We have more chance of winning with her on our side. _–Caius

_Yes. There will be less compromise on our part._ –Aro

_So, what now?_ –Caius

_We go along with her. _–Aro

I heard them turn so I looked in their direction. "Thank you for your support." They looked surprised that I already knew what they decided on. "I do have conditions to make with you."

"Conditions?" Caius asked.

"Yes. First, I want to leave the day after tomorrow." They wanted to interrupt so I held up a hand to stop them. I was walking up and down. "Second, you will only be there as a show of power. I will handle what's going on. Third, the entire guard, along the wives will come along. And lastly, no one is to harm my friend, Ben."

Caius place his hand on Aro's shoulder. Marcus mirrored the same action. I didn't intrude in their conference.

Aro's eyes focused again, boring into mine. "We must have time. We need more time to prepare."

"More time to prepare as in more time to feed." I raised my eyebrows and snapped my fingers. In that instant, I created humans that they can feed on.

Aro and Caius' jaws dropped. Marcus eyes showed a flicker of surprise but then it died out again.

"We'll leave you to feed. And Ben," I motioned for him to join me, "give Aro your hand. I want them there."

A moment lapsed as Aro read Ben's thoughts then Aro let go.

"We will be there." Aro assured me.

"And please make sure that none of your guard feed on my guests. The humans here will be sufficient. I trust you will be able to meet my conditions." I turned around but not before I saw the ancients bow to me.

When I walked out the door, followed closely by Ben, the Volturi guard was anxious. Their stares went to me but I ignored it. I walked through them. AS we reached the end of the Volturi guard crowd, I carried Ben on my back and ran.

No one followed, but I stopped only when we reached a dark alley near our street. We went back to our charade. It was Ben's turn to carry me. I made sure that he would have enough strength to carry me effortlessly.

I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. We moved at a slow pace when we heard voices.

"Good afternoon, Ben." So it was afternoon. "Is Bella any better?" It was Mary.

"I don't know for sure. Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Ah, yes. Everybody, this is Mr. Ben. The one I told you that owned that beautiful house to the left of mine.

"Oh? Hello. I'm Grace."

"I'm Lori."

"I'm Lenn."

"I'm Jessie."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ben, Ben Cheney. And this lady I'm carrying is my wife, Bella." I felt him shifting, trying to inch away from the crowd I guess. "You would have to excuse me but I have to take my wife home."

I heard them groan. Looks like someone just charmed the ladies. Time to help him out though. I moaned in pain then shivered. The others seemed to notice because of their next reaction.

"Oh."

"What happened to her?"

"Is she okay?"

"Don't worry. She's just a little sick. She'll be up and about for the party tonight. And hope you would come." Ben said.

"Of course."  
"Thanks for the invitation."

I moaned again to reclaim their attention and snuggled closer to Ben.

"Bella." He said in a worried voice. "Where does it hurt? Excuse me. I really do have to take her back home."

There was a sudden motion so I assumed that we were already moving. Soon enough, footsteps where following us.

"Ben." Mary again. "We're going to take our outfits to your house, if that's okay." Ben nodded. "We'd like to take care of Bella so you can focus on other things.

"Thank you. I 'll instruct Sheryl to wait for you by the gate."

He moved swiftly now and soon we reached the house. I opened my eyes. "At last. I thought you'd get too dazzled by the ladies that you'd forget you had me."

He just ignored me. "I'll take you to your room. Don't dress." He said, blushing.

"Yeah, because you don't want to explain that to Angela." I smirked but didn't pursue it any further.

"So… How do you plan to mask a coven of vampires from the human populace?" Ben asked, focusing on the stairs.

"I just want to show them what I can do." I grinned. "And how I can easily sway the humans in their city."

Ben didn't react to that. He put me down on the bed and took some of his clothes to the bathroom. When he re-entered, he folded his clothes and put it on the bed then headed out of the room.

I continued to lie on the bed when his head popped in from the door. "They're coming." His head popped out and I took it as my cue that the ladies he had met had arrived with Mary. I covered myself with the quilt. I arranged my shoes to look like it was removed carelessly then I closed my eyes just in time for the door to suddenly open.

"Wow," exclaimed one woman. I stirred but didn't 'wake up'.

"Shh…" The voice seemed like Mary's.

"Do you think they're rich?" Another woman said in a loud voice. That was it. It was time to wake.

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes, I propped myself up weakly. I groaned and Mary and the other girls instantly went to my side.

"Excuse me. I believe I don't know who you're with Mary. Uhmm… And sorry… I have to get moving. Ben won't make it through alone." I started to get up.

**(I know it's mean to cut it here for Bella.)**

EPOV

After only a night's sleep, Angela was her usual self again. Jacob and his customized pack had already arrived.

"Hello. Good morning." Angela said, running down the stairs. "I see the pack is here. You got everything set?" She asked Jacob.

He nodded. "So when are we leaving?"

"Today," Angela said cheerfully.

'Today?" Everybody exclaimed except for Alice.

"How are we going to go today?" Emmett asked.

"We don't have tickets." Jasper complained.

"Are you crazy? We haven't even packed." Rosalie shrieked.

"Hey guys." Alice said calmly. "No worries."

"No worries?" I asked, emphasizing each word.

"I have the tickets." She said, brandishing the tickets from the back pocket of her jeans. "I thought that the sooner the pack is ready, the sooner we'll leave. So we can get the hell out of here."

"It's about time somebody thought of that." Angela breathed.

Esme took control. "Okay. So we got the tickets. That's great."

"Get packed, everybody. We're leaving when everybody's packed and ready to go." Carlisle said.

Nobody needed telling twice. Soon, the room was emptied as we set on packing.

Dear old China, here we come.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the long update. I had posted three other stories so if you're not yet content with Bella's Key, there are always others to choose from. Hiding with Death, Lost Memories and Land Beneath. Try them. Others who have loved them. (Exaggeration.) And I won't update until I get three reviews. You hear?! THREE REVIEWS!!! Thanks for the continued support guys and gals.**


	19. Goodbyes

BPOV

Mary held me down by my shoulders. "There's no standing up for you, dear. And these are our neighbours, Lori, Jessie, Lenn and Grace." Each woman smiled at me as their names were said.

"Hi. I'm Bella, Bella Cheney." I smiled at them then I turned to Mary. "Please let me stand." I can see Mary was going to protest. "Let me stand so I can walk to our entertainment room. If you want, you can go with me."

"You have an entertainment room?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. Is that bad?" I returned.

"No, that is rich." Lori said.

"I think it best that you get dressed first if you're getting out of the room." Mary interceded.

"Okay. Can you help me up?" I asked, smiling weakly.

Mary and Jessie each gave me a hand, helping me stand up. I had to act weak so I held onto their hands for support.

"Where are your clothes?" Lenn asked.

"That door to the right," I said.

Lenn opened the door and was met with my rack of shaggy clothes. "Which one among these?"

I giggled. "Look for a light switch." Her hands travelled the wall until she finally came in contact with the light switch and turned it on. I got in the closet slowly and once behind the clothes, I pressed the concealed button there. Suddenly, they couldn't see the top of my head.

"Bella?"

"Are you there?"

Are you alright?"

"Somebody call Ben."

Their worried voices carried over to me. "Come." They reluctantly went in and saw that I didn't entirely vanish. I was on the other side of the secret passage there where it led to my real closet. "Ready to see my real closet?" I asked them and they all nodded excitedly, like children anxious to see what present their parents got for them.

I led them down and when we reached the bottom of the stairs, I flipped the light open. It revealed a huge room filled with clothes, shoes ad accessories. They could only stare, their mouths hanging open. They helped me dress, still dazed. Once done, I led them back to the entertainment room and they watched the movie silently. I found my opportunity, distracted as they were, to slip away.

Ben met up with me outside of the entertainment room. "Are you sure the guests will hold up?" He asked immediately. I knew to whom he was referring to.

"Yes. I can change their nature as I can mine. So don't worry yourself." He started to turn around when I added. "And save from them after the movie ends." He nodded and went away. I went back inside to watch the whole movie.

He came exactly after the movie and claimed that I needed to rest. I locked myself in the room and went over the window. I began to sing to myself.

_Let me sleep_

_Mourning all the loss I had_

_Feel the pain of love_

_Rush through my veins_

_Let me cry_

_Releasing all the pains I have_

_Feel the pain of love_

_Breaking me in two_

_Now I'm standing here_

_Looking at the things that should have been_

_And I'm mourning, crying here_

_Trying to find peace in myself_

_This is too much pain to bear_

_And I'm lying here, crying through the night_

_I've picked up what should have been_

_And I cry at all these things_

_Seeing you go through all these pains_

_I blame myself for things that are_

_How things should be, could be, never be_

_And I'm lying here, crying through the night_

_Yes I'm lying here (lying here)_

_Crying through the night (through the night)_

I left the window and covered my face with a pillow. I did not move from this position until somebody entered the room. I stood up and found Sheryl by my side.

She bowed to me. "Mistress, it's time to get dressed," she said. I looked behind her and fond the others.

Sheryl assisted me and led us back to my closet. The others were already carrying their dresses to wear in my closet.

Sheryl approached what seemed to be another closet but revealed itself as another room filled with elegant dresses. The others had set off to dressing so they didn't notice.

She walked in and I still didn't enter so she asked. "Mistress, what dress would you prefer tonight?"

The others looked up, having finished getting ready and hearing Sheryl's question. I hurried after Sheryl.

"Where are the cream-colored dressed?" She pointed to my left. "The ones of this color without sleeves." She pressed a remote and he closet moved forward. I sifted through the ones there. "Okay. Get me the one with a cut just above my knee and a flower design to the left."

Sheryl helped me dress. The others were completely speechless to the wide selection of clothes I never knew I had. Alice would've been so proud and excited. Sheryl finished off with my hair, fixing it on top of my head in an elegant twist.

We went back to the living room. The husbands of my companions were the first to arrive so Ben and I positioned ourselves by the door. The Volturi arrived last.

In the end, only ten couples arrived along with their children if they had any. The Volturi was excluded from the head count.

"Uncle," I called to Aro and his brothers. "I'm so glad you came along with the others too." I said, acting delightedly surprised.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see my dear Bella." Aro answered, catching on immediately. "Now, now," he mock scolded. "Don't focus on me. Go and handle your guests." He pushed me towards the crowd. By that time, I was done transforming them into humans for the night.

There started to play a soft music on the background. The food was laid on a table, behind it were servers. There were at least two waiters walking around, offering the adults champagne.

Soon, all the food was consumed. Even the Volturi had their share of eating. Sadly, the food was only a light meal. I heard some of the children whining to their parents that they were hungry again.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," complained a girl who neared her mother. I was talking with her mother so I heard.

"Shhh… You can certainly endure that until we're home." The mother silenced her daughter, throwing me an apologetic look.

I interceded. "Actually, it's fine. Gives me a reason to use the kitchen tonight." I laughed then sauntered off to Ben's side. I whispered in his ear. "Lead them to the entertainment room. The room's divisions are already set up. You can sort them as men's, women's and children's section. There will be little trouble because a little fairy told me that I had to set it up soon."

I gave a peck on the cheek and walked slowly to the kitchen. A crowd of ladies approached me shyly, Mary was one of the women there but none from Volturi.

"Bella, do you need some help in the kitchen?" Mary asked hesitantly.

I pretended to think it over then my face broke into a smile. "I would really appreciate that. I do have a lot to cook." I looked down then back up. "Would any of you ladies care to help me?"

The women who had gathered around me squealed like teenagers. I led them to the kitchen where Sheryl was waiting with aprons for each of us. She even left us mittens for hot stuffs from the oven.

We all talked and chatted about anything as we baked. I ignored that none of the Volturi women volunteered to help. When we finished baking, each of us held a tray of either cookies or cupcakes. We chatted some more as we ascended the stairs to the entertainment room. As we got in, every heads turned to our direction, guided by their nose.

When we put the goodies down, everybody rushed over and took a piece of each. It seemed like we spent a lot of time by the kitchen because, one by one, the children fell asleep. The party was concluded and everybody left, except for the Volturi. I immediately reversed the effects of my ability, it kind of exhausted me.

"How is it for you to feel human again?" I asked, facing them.

"It was magnificent, Bella. I finally had a taste of the life I cannot even remember." Aro said.

"How did you do that?" Caius asked.

"You forget who you're talking to, Caius. It simply is one of the many gifts I have." I said smugly.

Caius looked down. "Of course. Forgive me." Caius apologized.

"Tomorrow should be the last time before we set out that you will eat human food. It s not your normal way but it gives you more strength than blood does." I said and they nodded. I clapped my hands together. "So I'll see you tomorrow." Then they too left.

The next day was just like yesterday but with changes. Today, women from last night helped me get the party set. And I wasn't pretending to be sick. The party was held at the back of the house where there was a pool. It seems like Mary heard me singing because, she, along with the others requested for one song after another until I begged off, saying my throat hurt already. The guests, well I think the whole town went. At the end of the party, Ben and I got a lot of hugs and tears from our guests, saying they will miss us even if we only stayed for a few days.

The day after that, the whole town went with us to the airport to see us off. I already sent the Volturi off earlier and they will meet us at our destination.

From all the goodbyes I received, it was Mary's that stood out.

"When you're done with your studies, come here. You'll always be welcome to us, if not to the others." Mary said, hugging me. "And thanks for everything. Thanks for needing me even if no one does."

I hugged her tightly. "I promise. And you can look after the house for today? I was expecting some people but they didn't come. One of them is Edward and if they come, give him this letter. And tell them, I'm where Joham is."

If this request puzzled her, she didn't ask. "Of course"

"Thank you, Mary." I said then released her. I held Ben's hand and we headed to our plane.

EPOV

When I finally came back with Nessie from the cottage to the living room, the only ones missing where Jacob's pack. Angela didn't need any packing, she only went home for a change but it seems she didn't have any. I made a mental note to tip Alice off to take Angela shopping.

"I have to go to the Father before we go." Angela said, breaking the silence.

Rosalie looked up. "The father? Whose father? Yours?"

"No." Angela said, shaking her head. "The father of the Forks and Swan savior. To you, that's father of your problems." She chuckled darkly.

"May we go with you?" Jasper asked.

"That," she said, hesitating, "would be a very good idea. Thanks."

Jacob came after that with his pack. His pack and him would be riding with me and Nessie. Angela would be riding with Alice and Jasper. The rest would do it in pairs. Alice and Jasper would lead. We got into our cars.

I wasn't really listening to their thoughts but Jasper's thoughts were hard to ignore when he was mentally screaming for me.

_Edward! Edward, listen. These two here are talking. I'll fill you in._

**Conversation in Alice's car**

"Have you bought the right ones?" Angela asked.

"Yes. The stop you wanted is on it." Alice answered.

"Did you try to see again?" Angela asked again.

"Mhmm… They are there. God, she has a huge closet." Alice said.

"They are her own choice." Angela commented.

**End of Conversation**

I thought it would be about Bella but Bella's not all for a huge closet. Maybe somebody else. But who else could they be talking about? I argued with myself. No. It is Bella.

We reached Charlie's house soon. Angela knocked on the door and was greeted with Renee's face.

"I have a message from Mistress Bella." Angela said formally.

"Get in." Renee said, removing herself from the door and motioning us inside. "Charlie! Visitors."

"Angela." Charlie said, coming out of the living room. "What brings you here with your company?" Charlie was continually shifting his weight.

_They have no scent._ Jasper's appalled thought broke through my concentration.

I inconspicuously sniffed the air. All I could smell was my family and the other homey scents. Japer was right. I paid attention to the conversation at hand.

"I have a message from your daughter." Angela had replied.

"Well… Move into the living room." Charlie said, heading off himself.

"I don't think so." Angela said, stopping us as we made a move to follow Charlie. "Why don't we do this at your _usual_ room?"

Charlie stopped then grumbled as he headed to an underground room. "Fine. Renee, follow through." Renee obliged and we followed. I was listening to the others' thoughts as we went down a spiral stairs.

_You have to see this. This was where Bella spent her time with Charlie_. –Angela

_Hey, I can see something from Bella._ –Alice

_I don't like this._ –Jasper

_So dirty!_ –Rosalie

_Curious… _-Carlisle

_Get on with the drama. _–Emmett

The stairs ended and what met our eyes made us all shudder, except for Angela, Charlie and Renee.

_Ask the questions later._ –Angela

I noticed that the others were about to speak so I held up a hand to silence them.

_Just listen._ Angela thought. "Message from Mistress Bella to Master Charlie." Angela said.

"Message delivery start." Charlie said.

"Dad, hi." Angela began. "It's time to let Mom go. Close her eyes. You got the reward. Message delivered."

Charlie was holding back a laugh and he let it out. "You think I'd do that." Charlie said, looking Angela up and down. "I don't think so." He threw his hands to the ground. Angela's hands shot up just in time to block a blast as Charlie and Renee disappeared.

"Run!" Angela screamed at us. I carried Angela as I ran with her back to the house above. The room was dissolving quickly behind us. We were met with Charlie there.

"Did you enjoy talking to my puppets?" Charlie asked.

"The magic should've left you by now." Angela's appalled voice blurted out. "How?"

"The past made a ban nut that doesn't mean I can't break it."

"Well then," Angela said, her eyes glowing with an eerie light along with her body. "Where is Renee?"

"I never brought her here. I just made a duplicate."

Angela raised her right hand and pointed it at Charlie. "By the order of the highest Swan, Bella, I take on my duty. Magic leave this an, turn to the one who should possess thee." The light had gathered on Angela's upraised hand. Then she added in a low voice. "Leave this man no memory of this." The light threw itself on Charlie. As the light hit Charlie, he crumpled on the floor. Angela flicked her hand and Charlie was sent flying to his room.

"Are we done?" Nessie asked in a small voice.

"Yes." Angela said, opening the front door. "Go." She let us go through first. "Goodbye, Charlie. Take good care of yourself. Message… delivered." Angela said in a low voice before closing the door. She turned to face us and we headed off to the airport.

**A/N: Hey! Give Angela some time to shine… Uhmmm.. Hey guys… IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for very late update. Life happened.**


	20. Full of Surprises

EPOV

Nothing else happened as we drove to the airport, each of us thinking how Charlie had fared from what Angela did to him. Angela had been focusing so hard on China that I was beginning to doubt if we really could find _her_ there.

As soon as we reached the airport, Angela snatched the tickets from Alice, being careful so as not to show us what "stops" she had in store for us.

I could tell everybody was curious, besides Alice, but was afraid to confront Angela. We didn't make an attempt at talking so the ride was quiet in its way, with the occasional question from a stewardess.

We had finally landed and saw we were in China. What was all the secrecy for when we were going where we had planned to go anyway?

Angela quickly led us to the public market and proceeded to buy numerous clothing.

"What is this for?" Alice asked curiously.

"It's for the high priestess. She has to fill her wardrobe with different ensembles and she said I pick some for her while we were here." Angela said, continuing to dig among the clothes.

Hearing of Angela's reason, Alice joined in on shopping and soon had both of their arms full with bags of clothes, shoes and accessories. Angela then proceeded to lead us to the Forbidden City where we entered and placed the items they bought in a hidden corner. The bags vanished in an instant when the two pulled back and Angela didn't give us any chance to ask questions. She was already walking towards the general direction of the airport.

Her attitude was getting to be annoying. I reminded myself constantly that she was our only chance and if Angela was given any other choice, she wouldn't dare go through this way where she had to either break apart or string together our family.

We were on the next plane before we even knew it and I had my eyes closed the entire way, wanting to block the others' thoughts and trying not to get too annoyed with Angela. Nessie had been sleeping in my arms when she stirred and proceeded to touch my face, as if to wake me up.

I slowly opened my eyes. I hadn't noticed that we had just landed and everybody was getting ready to get off the plane. My family converged and got off the plane. I gave Nessie to Jacob who seemed to relax with Nessie in his arms.

When we finished getting our luggage, we got out and Alice held tightly to my arm. I didn't know why until I took another breath. There was a very familiar scent here, Bella's scent. She had been here recently and was headed in the opposite direction we were heading. I got a little agitated when I noticed where we had gone to, Florence, Italy.

"Calm down, Edward." Alice said calmly.

"How do you suppose I calm down when you won't let me follow where Bella might be," I hissed.

"You won't find her here. She's already gone." Alice stated.

I stopped struggling. I was about to retort again when a limousine pulled up in front of us. Jasper got out of the driver's side and went to Alice. He silently handed her the keys. Alice hopped to the driver's seat and Jasper said to me, "Some trust, Edward."

I sighed then got in after him. The door automatically closed behind me and what I saw inside was unbelievable. The inside of the limousine was a house. I might be dreaming but how can a house fit in a limousine?

Angela showed up from a door to my left. "Stop doodling around. We will be reaching the mistress' castle so you should be ready." She snapped at me. "Japer is at the other side of that door and I trust that he will be able to lead you to your room. You have something waiting for you in your room."

She was obviously in a foul mood, I wonder why.

I walked through the door, expecting to see Jasper but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I shrugged. I was going to have to find my way to my room on my own I guess. I walked through the corridor, stopping every once in a while by a window that didn't show the outside but many odd things.

I came upon Jasper with Emmett as they both tried to slam themselves at their chosen door. Jasper noticed and stopped.

"Angela told me you were coming."

That's what I thought. "Do you have time to spare to take me to where my room is?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Of course, wait. Emmett!" Jasper said through Emmett's continuous noises. Emmett stopped. "You wanna come take Edward to his room with me?"

"O… kay…" He said then suddenly ran back to the doors and punched them as hard as he can but the door still didn't give way no matter how much force Emmett applied. "When I'm done with beating these stubborn doors and they've opened properly."

Jasper rolled his eyes, saying, "We'll go ahead of you then and try to catch up before we reach Edward's room,", then started walking, I followed not far, just ten paces away from him.

We both chuckled. "We've been trying to budge these doors since we discovered they were locked and we couldn't force our way into any of them." Jasper said companionably.

"I guess she made it that way so that it will open only when she wants it to or that it has to." I commented.

"Who? Angela?" Jasper asked.

""No," I answered, not wanting to say her name.

"Angela told us you have something waiting for you at your room." Jasper gave another try at small talk.

"Yeah, she said something along the lines of that." I replied.

He didn't try to make small talk after that. He only talked when he pointed to a room. We passed by Esme and Carlisle's, Rose and Emmett's, Nessie's, Angela's and Alice and Jasper's rooms. There were also room for Leah, Seth and Jacob. There were also a few more addition to what I thought would have been a house in a limo. There was a restroom for Nessie, a library and medical equipment for Carlisle, draft room for Esme, garden for Alice, cellar and computer for everyone and a music room for me.

We finally reached the end of the hallway where a door was placed. "Well, I hope you find that something in your room." Jasper said then ran the way back.

I got in and was surprised at the room. It was a carbon copy of our room in the cottage back at Forks. The only thing that seemed to change was the size of the closet. It was somewhat minimized to accommodate every clothes I had with me and others that I didn't remember having.

I walked to the bed and saw a letter lying there. It was in Bella's now-perfect handwriting. I opened it.

The letter said:

_Edward,_

_I'm not writing to say how much it hurts to leave because I don't regret leaving._

_I just wrote to tell you that as soon as Angela tells you to, sing into a microphone that is attached to a vial. Proceed to place it in a hidden nook in the limo that Angela will tell you once you're done singing._

_Take care of yourself and Nessie_

_Bella_

I felt pain pierce my dead heart again. It was far worse and more forceful than when I was the one who left her. I was ready to wrench my heart out if I knew it would change anything or take the pain away but I knew it didn't so I didn't try.

Besides, I didn't want to leave Nessie. She just lost her mother so I won't suffer her to lose a father. If I did, what face can I show in heaven? Heaven. I know I used to believe there's no heaven for our kind but Bell had changed that much in me. Now that she had, I knew there was no turning back now. The others had been overjoyed when Bella had been able to change me, saying Bella was a miracle sent from heaven.

At that time, I would have disagreed. She was more than that. She was an angel. But now, I don't know what to think. I'm torn between calling her an angel or a curse from heaven.

I stopped my mental tormenting when I heard a knock. "Come in," I said. I expected Alice or maybe Esme but not who I saw at the door. It was Rosalie.

"Hi," she said tentatively. "I came to check if everything is fine. The others are getting ready to go. Angela had said that we're nearly there. She said it's going to be cloudy so nobody would notice our skin sparkling in the sun."

I didn't speak and it made her uneasy. "Well… I guess that's all. Just come out when you're ready. We'll be waiting." She said then got out of my room.

Before she completely closed it I whispered. "Thank you." She paused.

"It's nothing," she murmured nd completely closed the door.

A few minutes later…

I found myself around my family again, outside waiting for Alice. She had gone inside a convenient store to ask where we could find Bella's house.

We saw Alice exchange a few laughs with the store manager before finally getting out.

She stopped in front of us to answer our questioning looks. "She had a party thrown last night and the manager said she had a splendid voice."

"Alice!" We all chorused at her.

"Okay, okay. So that's not all the manager told me. He said that Bella made friends with Mary Brandiere here. She had left a letter to her and said that Mary stay in her house until a certain Edward with his companions come."

"Where is her house?" I asked.

"Castle," Angela corrected automatically.

"Okay, castle. So where is her castle?"

"Follow me." Alice said and proceeded to walk ahead of us. We followed silently as she led us forward, turning right and passing in front of a gate. She pushed a buzzer.

"Who's there?" A voice said, nervous.

"Hello. We came to see if Bella was here." Alice said nicely.

"Names?" She clearly was being careful.

"Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Reneesme, Emmett and Edward Cullen. Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater."

"Edward? Come in. I've been waiting for you. Just wait there."

We waited for a while until we heard a car approach us. It was a jeep and we supposed that the woman driving it was Mary.

She got out of the jeep and opened the gate with just enough space for us to enter one at a time.

"I'm sorry about that. A while ago, a thief just tried to break in." She explained as she closed the gate again and drove back. Alice and Angela were clearly not joking. It was a castle but there were no moats surrounding it, just a flower garden.

She drove faster to the castle and ushered us inside. She relaxed once she closed the door, walking over to a cooler. "Sit down, please."

"I was told to give you these bottles of wine once you arrive." She walked back with a trolley of bottles of wine as we sat on the sala set. "These wines have been given discouraging names by Bella and she says it's to stop others from drinking it. Well, I guess you must be really close to her for you to be greatly valued like that." She said.

"May we know what name she gave them?" Alice asked.

"Blood," Mary answered instantly. "They have subnames too and name of whom it should be given to. Deer for Carlisle, Elk for Esme, Jaguar for Jasper, another deer for Alice, Cheetah for Rosalie, Grizzly bear for Emmett, Human for Nessie, Rabbit for Angela and Mountain Lion for Edward." She said as she handed them over one by one, letting us pass it amongst ourselves.

Jacob, Leah and Seth were doubling over with laughter. Mary eyed them warily. "May I ask what's funny?"

"Sorry," Jacob apologized as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It's just that… They find the smell of blood sweet and Bella mixed it up with their favorite animals." Jacob lied.

"I see now," Mary said, smiling.

"Who lived in here?" Emmett asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cheney, of course." Mary replied, giving Emmett a weird look.

"Mr and Mrs. Cheney?" Emmett repeated. "I thought you said Bella was here."

"You big dope! Bella is Mrs. Cheney." Alice said then lowered her voice so that only we could hear. "That's the cover she goes by here."

"Oh." Emmett said, clearly embarrassed.

"And here's the letter I was asked to give." Mary said, handing me a letter. "I trust that you'll be staying here. Bella said so. I'll have your car brought here."

"Oh, no need to, Mrs. Brandiere. My son has installed a few devices in it so it can be driven even from afar." Esme said.

"Well… I'll be going now. I hope you enjoy your momentary stay." Mary said and got out of the door.

I ripped the letter open and pieces of paper fell out. I picked it up and saw that it was eleven plane tickets I was holding. The flight would be tomorrow in the afternoon.

Three words were only written in the letter:

_Your next destination._

I read the destination on the tickets. It was headed for…

______________ POV

Peru, the place where Joham is. The place where it is set that everything will be done. Where an event will decide everybody's fate.

**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the late updates. So those of you who are reading my four books, I'll say you're lucky because I shall be giving an important announcement as I have said above.**

**Okay, so here it is.**

**I am not going to update for a month so if, after the end of this month you receive emails saying I updated a lot of chapters… It means I've posted every chapter I have been able to type on the computer during the time of my absence in the net.**

**Thanks for being patient guys.**

**Sayonara.**

**SV**


	21. Battle of Minds

BPOV

_Peru. The place where Joham is. The place that will decide everybody's fate…_

Everybody was waiting for us. Once I was out of the airplane with Ben, they instantly surrounded me and acting as if they were bodyguards. The only cover we could come up with at the time.

I worked to make them feel human to the others so that when one rushing human runs into one of them, he won't feel the sensation of running headlong into a boulder.

Playing their part well, they parted the crowd, creating a pathway for me while they kept looking around. Whispers begun to start as soon as they had surrounded me, and were converging on us to see who I was.

The Volturi was walking faster now, obviously uneasy of something and anxious to get me through the crowd and far from the airport as soon as possible. I managed to look around me to see what was making them anxious.

A man was standing there, a stand-out from the sea of faces in the airport. He had a smile on his face, that would have made me shiver in fear had I been human, as he looked at our hurrying group. Well, I was human, by scent that is. The man stood as still as a statue, a marble block of beauty in the midst of the crowd.

Something snapped in my head as I tried to name the stranger. Joham… He was there, looking at me like I was prey, seeing the Volturi as a threat, and seeing the Volturi surrounding me protectively.

He didn't appear to move and I had just started doubting if it really was who I thought it was when his lips moved, mouthing something to me. "The game begins," he mouthed before the rushing crowd swallowed his whole form, vanishing out of sight.

The Volturi was in full panic now that Joham left his spot. It was easy to see the reason behind that. They think that Joham is making a move to get to me. They got me into one of the many similar cars lined up. I was in the car at the middle of the formation.

The three brothers were in the car with me, Renata was driving as Ben sat beside me.

"The game begins? What does he mean to say by that?" Caius wondered loudly.

"Do you know where all games from?" I countered him with a question of my own.

Aro chuckled, knowing the answer already. Caius, however, came up with nothing. "What do you use to think Caius?" I simplified my question.

"My brain, of course. So you're saying…" Caius was saying before I interrupted.

"Exactly. We're in a min d game, where he sets the rules." I cut in. "We'll have to play along until we can set our own rules." I got a look from Caius. "Just a few hours," I amended.

"How are we to move when we don't even know the rules? And we have to strategize." Aro said worriedly but his expression smoothed. "But of course, I am forgetting something. You have already given this a thought. You already have a plan laid out."

"You learn quickly, Aro," I commented. I didn't continue as we stopped in front of the hotel lobby, the Volturi guards and wives already out of their cars and waiting for us.

The other four got out first, then Ben and me. Ben disentangled himself from the group as they started to converge around me again. Ben was assigned to fetch the room keys.

Everybody's heads turned as the guards started to converge around me and they stared, hard. I knew why they couldn't look away. My cover here was that I was a princess and I dressed up to play my part well. I had a light blue skirt on and a gray top with a white belt on my waist. I wore a golden bracelet, like the ones you see in the arms of ancient Greece women. I also had a diamond ensemble of necklace and earrings.

We walked further into the hotel lobby as the valets drove our cars away. Ben soon came back with the key to our new room. He handed me the card key and silently fell into place by my side.

The circle broke apart: the outer part covering me from view while the inner part of the circle squeezed in with me in the elevator. The outer circle followed us to the floor we were in.

When all was accounted for in the penthouse, I headed to my room silently, worn out by the turning of events. I just wanted to sleep, an escape that humans just disregard.

EPOV

We had decided to stay at "her" house while we were in Italy. By night, Alice coaxed us to get ready for something we didn't know, except maybe Angela. She was blocking her mind from me again.

Alice didn't need to ask anymore for Jacob to carry Angela, he was assigned to do it. She led us through a lot of twists and turns until we stopped in front of a very elegant and old building. She picked the lock and opened the door.

The place was quiet… too quiet. No sound of a human or any other being breathing in the building. Not until we got in did I notice that it was the Volturi's lair. This even surprised me, because there would have been a guard or two positioned by the doors but there wasn't even anybody to greet us.

"Alice, what is this? Why did you bring us here?" Rosalie hissed.

Alice didn't answer but turned to Angela, who had gotten of Jacob's back the moment we got in, instead. Clearly, Alice didn't have a single clue as to why she had to bring us here.

Angela nodded to all of us. "Follow me," she said then went ahead of us, leading us deeper into the building. We followed her, passing through the room where Alice, Bella and me were accommodated the last time we were here.

We stopped when we reached an ancient oak door but she continued until she was inside. Realizing that we were no longer following her lead, she turned to us. "Why did you stop?"

"That is the Volturi three's living quarters. Nobody outside the Volturi guard is allowed inside unless given special consideration." Carlisle whispered meekly.

"They won't know," Angela insisted. "They won't even have a say even if they crossed your scent."

We all looked at each other's eyes; even the werewolves knew to be wary of the room. We followed her reluctantly, hesitant on the door but we followed her inside. The room was empty. Nobody was inside. Something was wrong.

It wasn't the Volturi not being all over the place or us. Nor was it about the Volturi three's private chambers being empty. It was Bella's scent being all over the place.

"Angela, do you mean to point out that she came here?" I asked, internally praying that I was wrong and that she really didn't go here.

Angela nodded. "Do you know about a certain Joham?"

"The father of the other half-breed vampires?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Yes, that's him. That's what we came here to talk about." Angela stated.

Silence followed her statement. "So… What about him?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. I think you'll be able to make the connections in due time." She smiled beatifically and walked out of the room. "It's time to go. Are you coming?"

We silently filed out of the room and Jacob carried Angela on his back again. The run back home was a silent one. Nobody spoke even as we stalked back to her house.

BPOV

I woke up by midnight. I sighed. No matter how much I enclose myself in the illusion of sleep, I would always resurface.

I pulled myself out of that line of thinking. I had other things to think about, like Jpham knowing that we were already here.

How can he know? Is it possible that one of the Volturi isn't as faithful as the others thought of? But that would be impossible since Chelsea was always around to keep this group's bond in check. There's also a possibility that Chelsea has effect if she can't feel it in an individual. Vampire or not, there is something I could do to find out.

What kind of game are we in? What plan of deception does Joham have for us? I got up from the bed and started pacing. I continued pacing, keeping up with my thoughts then I stopped. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was still in the same clothes I was in when we arrived at the hotel. I proceeded to dig into my pile of clothes at a corner in the room.

I finally decided on jeans and a blue blouse with just enough cleavage. I added a white bolero then got dressed.

When I got out of my room, all heads turned in my direction. Ben took his position to my right.

"Gentlemen and ladies," I addressed them all, "what I would ask of you may seem crazy but I would like you all to walk beneath this arch." I lifted my hand and an arch sprung up beside me.

Their eyes were filled with questions but as soon as the arch stopped rising, they started to file through the arch one by one. My expression was impassive until the newest addition to the Volturi guard, a woman who seemed to be eighteen, passed beneath the arch.

I smelled her inconspicuously as she passed in front of me and what I smelled almost made me lose my composure. Once everybody had passed through, I dropped my hand and the arch vanished. Nobody else held the same scent or betrayal in them.

"Thank you all for cooperating. The purpose of the activity is something I cannot confide with you until I see fit to do so. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy your meal." I said, sweeping my hand around the room and humans appeared out of nowhere.

I headed for the door and Demetri and Felix were soon beside me. They were my personal body guards when I go out. As if I needed any.

I shook my head at Ben when he started to make his way over to our spot. He needed to rest as he was not a vampire unlike me. While we were on the elevator we had agreed that we would start arguing about my late rendezvous when we got out of the elevator. The purpose of said rendezvous would be left for me to think of.

We started to have a heated argument when we got out of the elevator, our voices filling the once peaceful lobby. It called the attention of the male receptionist.

Demetri and Felix argued with me in low voices but their voices held just the right amount of respect. "But your highness, it's already too late in the night for you to be going out. I'm sure that whatever has you up can be amended tomorrow morning."

"It's a country matter that has me up at this time of the night. It needs to be accomplished tonight. Please remember that these are not matters of the heart we are talking about that can be easily set aside. Just accompany me to the embassy."

The male receptionist left the desk and went to our group. "Is there any problem?" He asked in a polite tone.

"Nothing," I said. "Would you be so kind as to call a valet to bring one of our cars near the entrance?" I asked, working to get expression look helpless yet alluring at the same time.

The receptionist nodded at once and staggered to the nearest valet. He didn't go back to us but back to his place.

Once Demetri was sure that nobody else was going to approach us, he turned to me. "Where are we going?"

"You," I corrected him, "are coming with me as far as the forest where blood awaits you. I am going somewhere else." They both nodded and soon we were inside the car that the valet drove to the front of the hotel.

When we reached the forest, we got out just by the cover of the trees. There were humans waiting there already, something that I had prepared for them to be distracted. I had to lure Joham out of hiding for just a short while. I had a game of my own that I would like to play for a short while.

I walked ten paces from them before I spread out my wings. It was white with streaks of gold along the edges.

I flew and went deep into the forest where I landed in a small clearing. I folded my wings but I did not remove them. It was time for my game to start. I started wandering inside the forest, just touching every tree I pass by, as if I marvelled each one. I stopped when I reached another clearing with flowers.

I dropped on my knees on the ground and delighted myself with the flowers. I was making a crown of flowers when I heard him approach from behind me but I didn't move because I _wasn't _supposed to hear it.

A few more steps and he finally hit the shield I had created and he growled. I turned around, dropping the crown of flowers I was holding and looking as every bit surprised as I could muster without overdoing it.

"Who are you?" I asked in a low voice.

He stopped struggling to get through my shield. "That doesn't matter but I would really appreciate it if you lowered this barrier blocking me.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. You were the one they were running from in the airport. I do recognize your face so please don't deny it."

He smiled. "Yes. The Volturi were running, weren't they?" I nodded. "At first, I didn't see what was so important about you that they were worried I would see you." He looked me over. "Now I see why."

"That's not it." I protested like every infatuated human over vampires. "It's just that… they care for me so much."

"Look at yourself. How many vampires, let alone humans have you seen with wings or create a shield? Not a single one." He answered his own question. "You are the jewel of the Volturi, their most prized possession above all others." He said as if he wanted me to think badly of them.

"If your purpose is to turn me against them, you'll find that you have already failed your purpose in coming here." I said defiantly. "They have admitted the same thing years ago."

He dropped his act now, a menacing smile on his lips. "You'll see," he said and proceeded to ram his body on my shield. I was letting him nearer, making him think that he would be able to break through my shield. I kept an expression of fear plastered on my face and, just as he was an arm's length away from me, I threw out my hands in front of me, throwing him back to a tree by an invisible force.

He groaned as he stood up. "You'll pay for this," he hissed. "You will be mine."

"Let's see you try." I taunted him. I stood up spread my wings and flew off to where I left Demetri and Felix a while ago to feed. I felt good that I was able to have the last say. I made my wings vanish as soon as I landed and we headed back to the hotel.

Everyone looked at me as soon as we got inside the hotel suite. "We move o to the next stage tomorrow morning." They all nodded, my statement sparking up a few murmured conversations.

I headed back to my room. Ben followed me inside. "Did it work, mistress?" Ben said once I made sure no sound would be able to escape the room.

"Yes," I breathed. "I have captured the interest of the elusive Joham."

"You make it sound as if you're after his affections but anyway it's that we have his attention now, right? That would make it easier to make him come out tomorrow."

"Yes," I breathed again.

"You look tired." Ben commented.

"I feel tired." I said.

"You should get some rest."

"That is what I intend to do. You should, too. But before that, tell the Volturi to watch over the newest girl in our group for me."

"Sure. Why?"

"She's a half-vampire. A daughter of Joham, I presume."

His eyes widened, his senses awakened and he hurried out of the room, knowing the importance of what I was asking of the Volturi.

I crawled on the bed and fell asleep instantly, thanks to these powers I had.

**A/N: Okay… Uhmmm… I'm sorry if it took too long to update. Four months to be exact but our choir instructor made us go through intensive training for the competitions we went through.**

** Well, it was worth it… We were able to win a contest and got in the finals on the other.**

**Guys, I'll really try to update but I can't promise it will be soon because we have a lot of contests coming through next week.**

**Don't worry though. I'll make sure I will be able to give you all a gift on Christmas.**

**And thank you for MEW-MEW-FAN08 for calling my attention when I wasn't updating anymore.**

**Please R&R**


	22. Excuses

**A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated Bella's Key. I know I promised I would update on Christmas but I wasn't able to. Our choir teacher had us practicing for the competition. ANd I also forgot because I got so distracted**

**Are there any Filipinos there? Maybe you might know the prestigious choir contest, Voices and Harmony. Well, it's prestigious in the Philippines and we sure came in as third place.**

**We also had our Junior-Seniors Prom just about last Saturday. Now this week, on Friday, we are going to have our Romeo and Juliet play and I am the props master and I would have to focus on that. Also, on Saturday, the choir is requested to sing in the opening remarks for the entrance exam of incoming freshmen. **

**After that, rest assured that I will be able to update my stories. Yes, even Land Beneath, Lost Memories and Hiding with Death.**

**I'm sorry for not updating. Thank you for those readers who continue to support my stories.**

**Thank you so much and sorry.**


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

I woke up, feeling as drained as ever even if I had slept long. I got dressed into a yellow sundress with white flowers on it.

I gave myself some encouragement before I went out to meet with Ben, Dimitri, Felix and the Volturi three. The outer circle guards had been sent to the hotel kitchen to act like they were overseeing that nobody placed poison in my food.

Jane, Alec, Renate Chelsea and Heidi soon emerged from the other room and nodded to us. We all moved to the elevator and we all squeezed in. They were, however, careful to give me space at the front, where I placed myself so I would get out first.

We get out of the elevator and they instantly covered me from the front as well as from behind me. They started to lead me to the dining room, where every heads turned to look up at the circle that surrounded me. The circle of guards around me was sure to attract attention and it attracted some more as more guards joined to surround me from different directions of the dining room.

Once I was seated at the best seat in the place, a waiter immediately approached me and handed me the menu. Even then, people were still staring, some of them even standing in their seats just to get a glimpse of me.

The guards spread out in a loose circle as I ate. I had taken time to smell the food from the other tables and judging by what I tasted now, my food was better than theirs. It might have something to do that I am a "princess" or maybe the Volturi had something to do with it.

As I stood up, the guards tightened their circle automatically and led me through the door of the dining hall. More guards joined us from there and only decreased again when I was inside the elevator. I would consider myself lucky if I didn't end up being claustrophobic.

I got out of the dress I wore to breakfast and exchanged it for a pair of designer jeans and a blouse. The blouse was simple and was caramel-colored but it still gave the impression of authority and confidence.

I also put a light make-up on and wore a pair of pearl earrings and a heart-shaped sapphire pendant.

Ben got in y room and slumped on my bed. "You can sleep there after you've called that new vampire girl in here." I said as I arranged the cosmetics on the dresser.

He groaned as he pushed himself off of the bed and walked over to open the door. He popped his head outside and murmured, "Aurora, Mistress Bella has need of you."

Before he managed to close the door, Aurora was already through. Ben slumped once again on the bed, head first and fell asleep in an instant.

I eyed Aurora and led her to my walk-in closet that served as my private interrogation room. The table set you'd see in the middle of the closet was one that you would expect socialites to have. It was a circular table with only two chairs on opposite sides of the table. I motioned for her to sit as I did the same, too.

"Hello, Aurora." I greeted her and she nodded. "I won't pretend anymore so forgive me if I may be straightforward later on. But I really do have a hunch that you're one of Joham's daughters." I said, resting my chin on my hands as I looked at her.

She stiffened but didn't attempt to get out. I stood up and slowly circled the table. "But there is more to you." She kept quiet, waiting for me to continue. "More than being your half-breed… Now, can I ask how Joham managed to place a bomb inside you?"

Her eyes widened and I was intrigued as to what was the cause so I read her mind.

_Bomb! Was that what my sisters were keeping from me? Is she really serious about the bomb? No, she's just trying to confuse me. That's it. She wants me to doubt father._

"How did you know?" She asked out loud.

"Do you remember the arch?" I asked, not continuing until she nodded her head. "That's what detected the bomb. Every secret I want to learn is revealed by that arch and… it detects something peculiar about an individual, be it human or vampire."

"Can you… can you remove the bomb, if there really is any?" She asked.

"Yes, I can. But I do have a condition. Just one condition," She stiffened some more at my words. "I will keep the bomb for myself. You see, it is essential that it goes off with the others. Are you ready for your sisters to blow up? Or can you to turn against him?"

Her expression change at the reminder of her sister's betrayal and she formed her hands into a fist. "I do not care if they blow up now right in front of me but I am sure that they will not be persuaded to leave father. He had a lot of time to plant his ideas in their mind for them to turn back."

"Then how is it that it was so easy for you to turn your back on him?"

"I was the last one to reach maturity among my siblings." She turned to look at me and I faced her. "But… How come my sisters have bombs in them?"

"That is a question to which I have no answer. Now, that will be enough. Would you like the bombs to be removed from you now?" She nodded fervently and I gave her a reassuring smile. "Just close your eyes and think happy thoughts. Don't mind if you feel a bit of pain." She did as I told her and she was soon relaxed. I slowly eased my right hand into her body, her skin not breaking as my hand passed through her stomach.

The bombs automatically gathered in my hand and I pulled my hand from her stomach. I placed the bombs on the table and patted her shoulder. "You can open your eyes now." I said, softly.

She opened her eyes and looked from my smiling face to the table. "You said there was just one." She looked like she was about to faint and I didn't know if half-vampires were really able to do that.

"I didn't say anything of the sort, only that you had a bomb in you. And would it have helped if I said there were a lot of them in you?" An idea was starting to form in my mind but it still seemed crazy to me and I disregarded it.

She shook her head weakly and stood up. "Please get ready for later and don't let your sisters in on your act." By the time she had her hand on the closet door's handle I spoke again. "In any case, would you consider being my daughter?"

Her expression went suddenly hopeful. "If I said yes, what would you do?"

I smiled. "Nothing… Not yet…"

She ran to me and squealed. "Thank you," she said as she hugged me. When she let go, she hurried to get ready. It was nearly time for the battle.

I turned my back on the closet door and took a white cloak off the rack. I put it on and went out to the bedroom where Ben was just waking up.

"Nice to see you're awake." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good to see you're ready, my lady" He returned as he stood up from the bed.

"Yes." I sighed. "Go to our next destination and set things up. When you're done and it's time, get back here."

He bowed then vanished. I sighed again and stood up. I got out and was greeted by an already prepped up Volturi. They weren't wearing the cloak like I was but they had them hanging by their arms.

We went down through the elevator in groups to the lobby where the cars were already waiting for us.

Aurora would be riding with me in place of Ben upon my "request".

We pulled by the same spot that Dimitri, Felix and I did when I set off to meet Joham face-to-face.

They only wore their cloaks once we were all out of the cars and surrounded me again. Definitely gonna be the start of my claustrophobic days. I was a stand-out, the only white in a sea of varying shades of black.

We made our way to his home, slowly and carefully and we made sure that the forest was exactly on our right. When the distance was enough for him to see us, we stopped.

He was already there, standing in a military stance with his daughters crouched behind him in a V-form.

He bowed to the Volturi guards, one hand in front of him. He wasn't able to see me so I subtly cast a shield over him and his daughters, stretching as far as their wooden house.

I whispered lowly to the others. "Loosen up the circle. Make sure that he sees me."

They didn't need any more signs and instantly did as I told them. Joham's expression changed from one of amusement to one of hunger and longing.

I shivered involuntarily, knowing he longed for the power I could give him if I became his.

"Welcome, to my humble abode." He spread his arms wide. "May I know what brings you to visit me?"

"Do not play games with us, Joham. We do not have the time." Caius spit, very much his previous self again. "We have already been informed that you have tried to go for our charge in this very forest."

Joham chuckled. "Yes… She is something to be treasured. I wonder what more she can be if she became one of us."

"We will not force our hand on her." Marcus spoke for the very first time.

"Then allow me to do the honors for you." He suggested with a smirk.

Aro held up his hand. "We did not come here to discuss this."

I acted like a human and meekly reached for Aro's raised hand. He inched closer to me and leaned down. I stood on my tiptoes and covered my mouth as I whispered into his ear. "Get out of the circle. In case you haven't noticed, he's trying to irritate you to death so you'd get out."

He nodded as he straightened up, a beatific smile on his lips. "My friends," he said in his feathery voice to the guards, "we will handle this."

He motioned for me and I followed the Volturi three through the path the guards had made for us.

Once we were out of the circle, I was once again surrounded by the Volturi three.

Joham's smirk grew into a grin when he saw I was with the three and the way they were protective of me.

"Hello, sir." I said in a low, detached voice.

"Why, hello, precious," He took a few steps toward us.

I eyed him carefully. "I would think twice before moving forward again if I were you."

"What would you do, precious?" He was mocking me.

"I think you already know what I'll do." I shot back.

His daughters hissed at me and I silenced them with a wave of my hand. Joham's eyes widened. Major oops.

"What have we here?" He asked. "It seems you have stumbled upon a very rare treasure, hmm." He said to the Volturi.

"Aro, can I ask you three to back up into the circle?" I said like it was a request but they knew what I meant. At that instant, I dropped my act as a human but he still didn't catch on. "And please, bring Aurora to the front, just behind me."

They moved quickly and soon, Aurora was where I wanted her to be, her face a mask of indifference.

"It's me you want, let's see you get it." I taunted him.

"Oh, I can. No word of Joham's has been broken and I don't intend to start now." He proclaimed. "Aurora, seize that human."

Aurora moved to me and the Volturi as they tried to control their crouch. Aurora touched my shoulder, as if intending to take me when she suddenly moved in front of me and crouched defensively.

"What is the meaning of this?" Joham demanded, taking a few steps back.

"I trusted you, father." Aurora was quick. "I gave you love. I served you. I got in the Volturi for you. And this is what I get? After all I've done, you implant bombs in my body!" She seethed, her voice shaking with anger.

Joham's face appeared to be carved in stone after Aurora's outburst. "You think you can save her, that human?" You think I can't destroy you?"

Things were getting dangerous, I could see. "Aurora, get behind me." She instantly moved back. I cast a separate shield on the entire Volturi, making sure they were protected.

I had read Joham's thoughts while Aurora seethed. He did not meet us, unprepared. There were other bombs waiting to be blasted along with his daughters. His last resort would be bombing all of us.

He brandished a switch from his pocket. "Precious jewel of the Volturi," he addressed me, "May I know your real name?"

"I would rather you know me as Bella." I replied curtly.

"Bella… A beautiful name, don't you agree?" He asked his daughters. "Now, Bella, I would appreciate it if you stopped whatever it is you're doing to my daughters that are keeping them from making any noise."

"With pleasure," I said sweetly and waved my hand at his daughters. I stared at them then snapped my attention back to Joham. "You can pull the trigger now, Joham. Fir surely, I would not join you even if it was my life on the line." I said confidently. I finally let my scent spread throughout the entire clearing.

"You're a vampire?" Joham said, appalled.

"Yes." It was my turn to smirk. "Did you ever think otherwise?" I pretended to think it over. "Oh, yes you did." I snorted. "Pull the trigger now, Joham."

"No." He said in a low voice.

"Pull the trigger." I said impatiently.

"No," he said, louder this time.

"Pull it now." I shouted.

"No." He shouted back but in his anger, he accidentally pressed the switch. His eyes widened and my hands flew up to strengthen the shields on both the Volturi and Joham's side. When I was sure that the shield on the Volturi stayed, I turned back to Joham.

He was rooted to the spot then suddenly, a series of blasts were heard all over the place and the ground shook beneath our feet.

It was my turn for my eyes to widen in surprise. It was no ordinary bomb he had here. It was atomic bomb, possibly nuclear bomb even.

I could feel my strength waning as I continued to struggle in containing the blasts. My hands gave way as the explosions continued to his wooden house.

The blast was so like that in the movies but so very different. The explosion was so great and the force of it threw me back to the already fallen Volturi.

When I managed to stand up again, Joham and his daughters, excluding Aurora, were already consumed by the flames and their sweet scent permeated the air. I sighed in relief. Now no threat can be posed against Nessie.

Ben suddenly appeared by my side, steadying me when I started to sway. He let go of me when he was sure I wouldn't fall.

"Why am I like this?" I asked myself in a weak voice.

"You've used too much power and you're not used to it. You're starting to turn human." He explained.

"Aurora," I called for her. She was in front of me in an instant. "Are you still willing to be my daughter?" She nodded, her eyes blazing. "Trust me on this, okay? Be still." I said in a weakening voice.

I placed a glowing hand on her head and moved downwards to her heart. She slowly turned into an orb of white light. I screamed as I turned into a human completely and blood spurted out of the wounds I had acquired from the effort with the shield.

I turned as I heard a gasp to my right. My eyes widened.

"Bella…" said the voice of an angel.

EPOV

We were driving from the airport to the place where Alice said she kept seeing Bella.

We were all near the edge when a series of blasts reached our ears. The ground shook, forcing us to slow down.

"Alice…" I said in a worried voice.

"I know, I know." She said as her eyes widened just as we reached a place where a lot of cars had been abandoned. We got out and instantly followed what I distinguished to be her scent.

Esme gasped when we finally stopped running at the end of the trail. Jacob and his pack were just behind with Angela.

"Bella…" I said and her head snapped to us.

Her eyes widened and she hastened to put an orb of light in her hand towards her stomach. Her scent as a human now filled the air but it seemed sweeter than before. As she moved the orb to her stomach, her palm was facing Ben's palm but it wasn't touching, just barely.

She put her hand down and her stomach glowed. Wings suddenly erupted from her back and covered both her and Ben from our sight. One of her wing moved downward then back again before it completely vanished. Ben and Bella were nowhere to be seen by that time.

I ran to where they were before and picked up a solitary feather lying on the ground.

Esme hugged me as my world crumbled again. The Volturi screamed for Bella but it could not hold my attention like a fly would to me.

They could scream all they want, I could care less. I was in my own world, where I kept saying to myself that I shouldn't just have stood there.

Jacob's pack began howling and I added my pained screams as the others sobbed.

Angela's POV

Tears streamed down from my eyes as I saw each of the people there for letting my Mistress go.

Seeing them like this, I can now understand why the mistress got rid of my true nature. I would have easily caved in to their pleas. But now, I could feel the old me returning as I felt their pain mould into mine.

I cannot entirely blame Mistress Bella for being bitter towards everything almost every time.

I wish I could tell them everything but I can't. I was sworn to secrecy and I wouldn't waste the sacrifices that Bella already made for this family that she held so dearly in her heart.

**A/N: Sorry… This was meant as a Christmas and New Year's present but I got myself very busy with school matters. So I'm very, very sorry.**

**Uhmm… Anyway… Please continue reading and don't forget to comment.**

**Thanks for the continued support everyone!**


	24. The Emotionals

EPOV

I had fallen to the ground, my body shaking with sobs that I just couldn't hold in me as my surroundings continued to burn and everybody was still howling and screaming.

The screaming and howling subdued into growls as the Volturi made their way to our family.

I bared my teeth at them, a growl building at the back of my throat as I settled into a crouch. Aro raised his arms as if in surrender. That left his neck bare and unprotected. Good.

"Peace, Edward. We do not come to harm you. However, we do come to offer our apologies to you and your family."

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry doesn't even cover the pain that you've inflicted to my son." Esme shouted, her expression wild with rage.

Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear and burn you, right here, right now." Esme threatened in a low voice.

I stood upright, uneasy with the way Esme was acting right now. It was just like when she was just a newborn.

Aro shivered at the hint of coldness in Esme's voice. "We truly are sorry but we did not take Bella from you nor did we threaten her to come with us. She voluntarily came to us." Aro explained.

"She went to you." Esme repeated, each word stressed heavily. "Please explain to me why she would go to you because I can't think of a reason why."

"Esme, calm down," Carlisle said.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Esme shot back. "I will not calm down until Bella comes back to us."

Carlisle eyed Jasper and he sent a wave of calm to Esme. Esme calmed down, but only slightly. Anger was still visible on every plane and feature of her face. Aro, driven by fear of Esme's anger couldn't muster the effort to hide his emotions from showing.

"She came to us," Aro repeated carefully, "and... It's quite a long story actually so maybe Edward won't mind reading my mind." He looked at me pleadingly and I nodded.

I warily read his mind. He showed me everything. How Bella tortured him by just the look of her eyes, what she told him and the conditions for her stay in Volterra, when she left and let Ben talk in her stead, and when he went out of the room with Ben and saw the pain in his guards' eyes.

"He's telling the truth." I said as the flood of images stopped. My voice had become monotonous again. "She came to them of her own accord. She had asked them not to contact us or any of our friends to tell us of her whereabouts."

I left the part where Aro had been tortured. I could feel his uneasiness through his thoughts and I knew Jasper could feel it too.

My family was silent for a while. Aro grew more uneasy, thinking I had revealed his most embarrassing encounter with Bella through code words to my family and the werewolves.

"I don't think he can give us the information we need." I answered Esme's thoughts. "Let's get a hotel room. I believe we can all agree that we wouldn't want to stay in the limousine rooms just yet." Everybody nodded their assent.

We all headed back to where we came from. "Wait," Aro called after us. He had his facade back on track again and his guards were once again assembled around him and his brothers. "Where will you be heading now, my friends?"

"As Edward said, we will get hold of a hotel room for the night," Carlisle replied.

"Then allow me to offer you our suite. You see, the suite is very spacious for us to fill and we would be welcome to share." Aro offered.

"Tempting, but, no thanks." Rosalie replied before Carlisle could. "As you can already see, Aro, we have a human, three shape-shifters and Nessie to look after. SO if you don't mind, we'll be getting ourselves our own hotel suite."

Carlisle didn't argue with Rosalie. He would've answered the same way if he wasn't worried that the Volturi might take offense and things might end up in a fight. But Rosalie had spoken in a sugary sweet voice that the Volturi couldn't take offense in her reply although she had insulted them in the face.

"Of course," Aro gave in gracefully. "I hope you have a pleasant evening." He said, directing it at Angela, Jacob and his pack, and Nessie.

Jacob gave a low growl while Angela answered, "As expected from a man of great conquests."

Aro dropped his smile, a dangerous sign and Carlisle hastened to cover up the exchange." Excuse us, Aro, our friends here are tired."

"Of course", Aro returned as he replaced the smile on his face.

"Farewell, Aro." Carlisle said and led us back to the car.

"Farewell, friend Carlisle." Aro said before we got out of hearing distance.

We had been able to acquire the second best suite in the hotel we went to. The best suite had been reserved and its occupants would be arriving tonight.

Rosalie complained a little bit but since there was no other choice, settled in. The suite had enough rooms for all of us and it was soundproof so maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

Nessie took a room of her own for herself. She had figured out that I needed time to myself. I was thankful for the concern she showed me. She's just like her mother, so caring to the point that the parent-child role is reversed between us.

I didn't have it in me to scream, I've done that already for who knows how many times. I just wanted time for myself. Not to grieve but not to think also. It was too much to think, too much pain I gave Esme and the others, too much that I can't fulfil my responsibility as a father to Nessie.

I entered my own room. It was dark inside, just right enough to fit my mood but I was still able to see. I plopped myself on the bed, my hands on the back of my head as I stared at the door. Somehow, a part of me still managed to hope that Bella would waltz into the room. Then when she finds me like this, she'd laugh at me at how my expression might look like, lost and broken when there wasn't any need. Because she would reassure me that she loved only me, and there would be no more need to worry about her, because she was mine as I was hers.

But that wasn't possible because no Bella would waltz in through that door. No Bella would reassure me of the things that I already knew. No Bella would laugh me out of this position I was in. So I just lay there, still hoping and dreaming, but it kept on being stomped on by reality.

Jacob POV

I plopped down on the bed. Nessie didn't want me inside her room just yet. Just like her father she needed her own space to think.

Seth occupied the bed next to me and he plopped himself on it to, his hands on his head. Leah took the bed on my other side and sat.

Nobody said a thing for a while and then suddenly we all sighed in unison. WE all looked at each other and then burst out laughing. We would suddenly stop laughing then look at each other then start laughing again. I was out of breath soon.

Life was good. It just sucks that the Cullens have no time to look for the good things that are just lying there. Bella might have left and there might be no hope to us but I think she left us a way to have fun, guilt-free. It would have been what she wanted, that would be exactly what she was trying to give us right now.

I looked at the two of my roommates and started bursting into new fits of laughter.

Carlisle POV

Esme had been sobbing on my shoulder ever since we got into our own room. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Right now, I felt more human than ever before, being at a loss for something to say or comfort those that I value and love. For not being able to protect the people I loved.

It was only now that I understood my incessant desire to save these humans. It was not from death I was saving them from, it was from them.

I swallowed back the venom, the desire to find the person who had started this and make sure he hears a piece of my mind.

I sighed. No, I wouldn't do that... I'd do the right thing, not because that was what everyone expected of me but because Bella, believed in me to do it. She wouldn't have left if she didn't know there would be someone like me to keep Edward safe from himself. Though it was an arrogant thought, some part inside of me agreed.

It made sense. It made comforting Esme much easier.

Angela's POV

Agonized screams filled the silence in my room as soon as I closed the door. I didn't care. I had more things to worry about. Though, it struck a chord in my heart to see them grieve, I was loyal to the one who held me in awe.

Mistress Bella, I thought as I stirred the cauldron that I conjured in the room. I, for sure, will create the necessary antidote you wish to have, no matter how wrong it might be. I trusted my mistress to know what she was doing. Her clan had always known how to get by with the times or else she wouldn't have existed now.

Beads of sweat trickled on my back and forehead as the heat in the room seemed to overwhelm me. I shook my head. _I could do this. A little more, Angela, and you're going to finish. Do your best and do it carefully._ I kept repeating to myself.

BPOV

I crumpled on the ground as soon as the travel was over. Ben instantly left me to get the necessary materials to take care of my wounds.

I didn't care. I couldn't care. Because deep down, a part I hoped to lock away, was crying itself out.

Why did everything have to be this way? There were a billion chances that I couldn't be the way I am but why me? Why did I have to have this burden?

Back then, I wanted to run to him. I wanted to... but I couldn't. Surely I would poison him, along with everyone if I try to even get close. If I didn't have my shield on then, I didn't know what might have happened.

Yes, this was the best. The best way for everyone to live on. But why did it have to be this way?

My tears, that were, a while ago, unstoppable, suddenly stopped flowing. I just kept on staring ahead of me. Waiting, just waiting, for things to come my way.

Ben suddenly picked me up and brought me to my room. I... I... I wish... that somehow... somehow... things like this... were just a figment of imagination... An illusion that Zafrina had placed in my head...

**A/N: So here everyone. Just managed to grab a few moments with the computer. I'll do my best to update as soon us possible.**

**Sorry that soon isn't as soon as you think.**

**Thanks for your continued support.**

**Sayonara,**

**SV**


	25. Life Goes On, they say

**A/N: So... I'm doing the best I can to deliver you updates more though college exams are nearing.**

**Anyway, newsflash for those who read my other stories, they will be temporarily on hold for now. I'll be focusing on this story because I lost the draft for this and this is my longest running fan fiction. Please understand. I'm just trying to squeeze these in between my free times that doesn't include school or life.**

**Anyway... PLEASE READ ON!**

BPOV

I continued to stay on the bed, staring... just staring at the ceiling. I felt numb all over. Maybe this was a time when my mind and body wanted to feel the same thing so it granted me my wish... I couldn't feel the pain. I couldn't... no, wouldn't...

Can I stay like this forever? Will destiny allow me to escape to a better time?

_Write..._ A voice whispers in my ear but I ignore it. I knew how to write and, as far as I was concerned, the only people I could write a letter to were the people I should just forget for the rest of eternity. _Write..._ The voice repeats, as if somebody had leaned over to whisper those words to me. However, no one was beside me, not even in the room.

_Write,_ the voice becomes insistent on its whispering and I slowly lift myself up. Somehow, something inside me clicked into place and tears were falling from eyes. It was as if my tear ducts were suddenly activated when I sat up and the numbness that settled on me before slowly left me.

_Write..._ The voice was fading now. It may have been because I now took notice of the desk in the corner of the room, with a laptop placed atop it.

Write? Maybe... maybe, just maybe, I could do it. Wiping the remaining tears from my eyes, I carefully stood up from the bed and walked over to the laptop.

As I sat on the desk, the numbness that seemed to have left me regained control of my senses. When the laptop opened, I immediately set to work.

Ben's POV

As I stood out at the backyard, I heard a hurried typing motion from inside the house. The mistress won't be able to type. She would bleed her fingers... And at the rate the typing is going, I'd have to say that it's a vampire typing.

Vampire? No way! It couldn't be possible that they caught up to us that fast. Still, there were no guarantees... They did catch up to us sooner than I thought they would there in Peru. I rushed up inside, not bothering to knock.

"MISTRESS! Are you alright?" I said, forcibly opening the door, careful not to break it down in case I was wrong. And I was wrong. There was no vampire. The mistress wasn't in trouble. The mistress was typing.

"What's the problem, Ben? Have you forgotten your manners or have you simply let it slip that you were supposed to knock before you entered my room?" She said, not bothering to face him, intent on the typing job she was doing on the laptop."Although, I suppose the latter one would be impossible since you possess the mind of a vampire."

I felt ashamed, storming in to Mistress Bella's room. "I'm sorry, mistress. I simply got ahead of myself. I thought there was somebody else in the room since you weren't supposed to type."

"Tell me why, in your perspective, I wouldn't be able to write."

I looked up. "You fingers would bleed and some other wounds in your fingers and palms." My eyes zeroed in on her hands, which were bleeding profusely on the keyboard. "Mistress," I exclaimed, rushing to her side.

She only took notice of her hands then, the flowing blood and the opened cuts. She raised her hands to her face for closer inspection. "Hmmm, I guess you're right. That will be no problem." She looked up at me and I instantly avoided my gaze, my eyes landing on what she was doing on the laptop. "Please get me some bandages, something that will suffice for a while. When I'm done here, I'll let you patch my wounds properly."

I bowed lowly. "Yes, Mistress Bella." I walked slowly now towards the door and closed the door gently behind me. The typing restarted as soon as I closed the door. I sighed. These Swans are getting harder to take care of after each generation, getting more stubborn as the line continues.

I quickly searched for the bandages and things I would need to treat her wounds with. I set them all down on a tray then walked back to the door, balancing everything in one hand as I knocked.

"Come in," Mistress Bella's dull voice resonated from the room.

I opened the door and made my way to her side. She seized typing immediately and held out her hands to me. I took it as a sign that I was to proceed. I stole quick glances at Mistress Bella's face. Nothing much changed since I left her a while ago. The same blank expression was still on her face, her eyes were still devoid of any emotion. Still, there was a resolve that somehow stirred her to recklessly use her own fingers for that purpose.

I riveted my mind to what little I had read from the screen just a few seconds before when I avoided her gaze. Part of it, I knew. It was a story, her story, our story. The life of everyone from Forks since she came from Phoenix, Arizona... Her life now as it is happening. She was fast, typing all that in one go... and good. It was like something you'd expect to be the works of heaven.

But all too soon, my musings stopped. I finished the bandages on Mistress Bella's hands and I stood up, bowed and, turned to leave. Before I made it to the door, the mistress turned to face my retreating figure.

"Ben, it would be nice of you kept your mind on less bothering things. It would help." She said, a fleeting smile passing her lips.

"What do you mean... mistress?"

"You know what I mean Ben," she said, turning her attention back to the laptop. "Things are the way they are simply because we know what we can handle even if we don't like it. Don't wander into dangerous waters, Ben. Not until it's time, you shouldn't be doing so. Do you understand my meaning?"

I nodded. "Yes, mistress."

"I'll finish this but forget to patch my wounds for a while. I forgot we still have other natters to attend to at Italy."

I nodded, thinking of what the mistress had in mind. Just how exactly she was trying to set things in stone is hard for me to think. Impossible even, since others... everyone had tried to do that. And so will the next generations to come. But as the mistress said, I shouldn't ponder on things not meant for me to puzzle out. It was left to them, the destined ones, the powerful ones, to make the decision for us, their followers.

Angela's POV

A great flash of green light bounced all over the room, signalling that the potion was near to completion. All that was left for me to do was to stir it occasionally.

I sat down on the bed, stretching my tired feet, when I got a ring from Ben. _Angela, Mistress Bella is busy but she wants me to ask if whether the potion is done already or not._

_Yes, it's done. When will the next opportunity come for me to pass it on her?_

_At her castle in Italy. But be aware of her summons. She said she would have other chances to meet you beforehand but it is imperative that you be able to give it to her there._

_I understand. Thank you._

I felt Ben's mind slip away from the connection. I had a cruel fate set in stone but Mistress Bella's fate is far worse than mine. It was a tragedy that when read, would not only make the reader cry but also break their hearts, as if it was their own pain they were experiencing.

This, I thought, would be the solution for it all. Whether this would really help or not will be a different matter. Right now, all I had to do was finish this, give it to Mistress Bella then see what happens next.

But what if I did was wrong? What if what happens after this is my fault?

_Not your fault, Angela. All mine. Not yours._ The ghost of Mistress Bella's voice somehow resonated in the room just as if she were standing with me inside the room.

I know, Mistress Bella. Not my fault but still my blame. Can't things be just the normal way they used to be? Without all these complications that's supposed to help us but we end up hurting.

_Destiny is inescapable. What is set in stone cannot be turned away from. As it is that the pain will always haunt those that follow in this path that our ancestors before us set._ The voice of Charlie sounded in my head just as the first time I was guided in the ways of Forks.

I sighed. I must be crazy, hearing voices of the past in my head. I'm sure the potion would do well without my mixing it. I settled myself on the bed and decided to take a nap. By the time I would've awakened, the potion will surely have been finished.

BPOV

I typed the final words. The final chapter and saved it in the laptop. It was time. New wounds will be made and a pain beyond enduring will reign. The thought of Angela's potion was all the comfort this was according me. It wasn't much of a help but it was still help and I needed all that I could get without stepping over the line.

I threw aside the white cloak I had worn for yesterday's show. IT was now time for a new outfit, a new look and a new future.

"Ben, get the stuff ready!" I shouted as I turned towards the door, to the future that awaits me...

Alice's POV

We were boarding the plane back to Italy. I looked back at Peru. Where all the pain that was supposed to be ignored was showed.

Will it be that transparent when we meet again? Will we be able to show and express our feelings rightly the next time?

As I turned my back on Peru, I felt the wheels turning, as it had for many centuries now, so it will turn the biggest yet, on us, on the Volturi, and most especially, on Bella. Sad as I was, I had been subject to these same wheels turning, the wheels that I wanted so much to escape but couldn't until I finally quit fighting.

Can Bella really race through time to fight against these very wheels that even I couldn't win over? I hope she could, because if she did, it would be beneficial to us all.

To the remaining hope we have, to that point of reason in our future. Our safe harbour, our Bella...

**A/N: So how did you like it? I raced against time and a mountain of assignment in between nights just to finish this chapter. If it makes you feel a little flattered, I didn't sleep the whole night just to finish this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed.**

**PLEASE R&R...**

**Gotta go or I'll be late for school!**

**SV**


	26. Setting Heart Traps

**A/N: So I'm getting fabulous reviews for the previous chapter... NOT! C'mon people... Only one commented... Thanks to **_**Renesmee and Jacob**__** love 4-ever**_**, by the way, for the continued support and I hope it stays until I finish this story. Also, I hope that you enjoy this one so, as always... READ ON!**

**Please comment, too. It helps inspire the mind you know...**

**SV**

BPOV

I walked purposefully to Ben but I still had to walk slowly. I should've rested for a while before continuing. My body was still weak, I could feel it. But there were things to be done before they arrive at my castle so I had to bear with it. I could take my much needed rest when I was given time to breathe by the turn of events.

Ben, to be sure that I didn't slide to the floor, took a hold of my waist. "Ben, lend me your strength for a while. I don't think I'll be able to jump in time far enough to when we need it to." Ben nodded and I closed my eyes to tap into his reserve of energy.

I could feel the time shift around me but I channelled my thoughts on the one time that I want to be in. The time exactly a few hours before Angela's group were supposed to reach Italy.

When the time shift was finished, a sharp pain made itself known in my left rib. There was no time for dilly dallying so I set to work.

The limousine I had given them was sitting cosily at the parking lot of the airport, a fake chauffer sitting at the driver's seat. I entered the limousine with Ben and proceeded to walk into the added space of the limousine. I walked past everyone's room, their recreational places and went only to that room at the far end of the long corridor.

My hands shook slightly as I opened the door but I steadied it. I had no time for my emotional breakdowns. In just a matter of a few hours, they would be entering this place and they might find me inside at an unnecessary time.

"Ben, I might take a long time here."He stood still, waiting for what I was going to say next. "We don't have time to waste and I need you to set the trap on my castle." To this he nodded. I took out a wooden chest from my pocket and handed it to him. "Set it right and place this box there. If you finish early, come back here. If not, finish it quickly and I will wait for you in the music room of this place."

He bowed deeply and left without another word. I breathed freely. It was nice not having everyone around you be afraid of you, but it was queer to have them serving you instead when before you entertained the idea that they were only your friends.

I produced a pen and a piece of paper from one of the hidden drawers in the room. Careful not to touch too much furniture, I wrote a letter to Edward, telling him how important that the song came out of him and I hoped he would realize.

When I was done, I created an illusion around me. Trails of blood followed my footsteps and, when I bended to place the letter on his bed, a few drops of blood fell on it.

I pulled the illusion off of me once I was out of the room. When I turned to look at my work, I almost gasped. It looked so real... It was enough. I already did.

A muffled move made me turn around. Ben stood there, waiting for me. "Mistress, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why, nothing really," I said, looking back at the room. "Why did you ask?"

"You've been staring at the room for over an hour. And if we don't hurry, they'll catch up to us here." Ben said, looking me in the eyes for the first time.

What? I've been staring that long? But I thought it was only just a few moments... Man, I must have been totally spaced out. "Then is everything set on the castle?"

Ben nodded. "Since you didn't notice me when I called you, I proceeded to the castle and did everything as you wished, mistress." He continued to look at me. "Are you sure everything's all right?"

"Yes. Let's get out of here for a while, Ben." I said, turning my back on the room and closing it with my mind. "I'm tired. Let's rest for a while." Ben bowed then let me pass. "Open the closed room nearest here. We have to be as close as possible."

A gust of wind almost made my hair go in disarray. It told me that Ben was no longer behind but ahead of me, to the closed door nearest to Edward's room.

"Mistress, the room is ready for you." Ben said, instantly at my side. I nodded and let him lead me to the room. He opened the door for me and let me in to a room that was elegantly and luxuriously furnished.

I went to the table near the window. Ben pulled the seat for me then stayed standing at my side.

"Ben, could you please get me a book?" Ben bowed to me then left wordlessly.

I looked back at the window. If Charlie and Renee weren't the ones who told me, and that it was suddenly the whole town of Forks kneeling before me that I knew the truth from, I might've been shocked. I had spent almost all of my life thinking I was just average, someone who didn't belong anywhere. Knowing everything now, it made things clear to me. Before, the reason why I didn't have my own solid group of friends was not because I didn't belong, I belonged really, but I was just beyond their reach.

I had wished before that I was somehow beyond the average, average beauty, average grades, average everything. How I wish I could reverse that one wish, that one moment when God chose to listen to my prayers for once. I would wish for a different thing. I would wish that I could live a normal, happy life, one that didn't have as much complications as I have now.

A clink of ceramic made me divert my attention from the window. Ben had returned already. "The book you requested, mistress," he said, handing me a leather-bound book. He straightened up. "I also brought coffee. It would help you keep your senses and your attention in check."

I took a sip from the cup of coffee. "Thanks, Ben." I said, giving him a small smile.

Everything was silent for a while as I sat there, reading the book and sipping the cup of coffee Ben brought me.

Right in the middle of the book, I paused. "Next time, Ben," Ben was all attention at once, "I'd like to try this." He gave a puzzled look but didn't say his questions aloud. "When we've finished Philippines, I'd like to try this life, the life of a princess... I don't care where it is or how we're going to fit into the picture."

"It can be easily done, mistress, as you wish." Ben said with a slight bow.

I gave a low chuckle. "I wonder if there isn't anything in this world I couldn't get if ever I wished it, excepting my wish to meet and live with the Cullens." I looked at Ben. "It would be nice if there was just one thing I couldn't get besides the Cullens. Then I'd know that life is just setting down its own terms of justice.

"I'm very sorry for that, mistress. But everything is available to you, wherever and whenever you wish it. You have but to ask." Ben said, not getting where I was headed. "The world bows down to you and only to you." Tears suddenly sprung from my eyes. Ben looked alarmed. "Mistress Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." I said, waving of his worry as I wiped the tears away. He wouldn't understand anyway if I told him the reason. Why wouldn't he? Wasn't it everybody's secret hope and wish that the world bow down to his every whim? But I couldn't find joy in that. To have everybody's life attuned to my own will. It wouldn't be their will if that were the case.

A door suddenly slammed open from the distant corridor. "They're here." I said, standing up. "I guess it's time. Come, Ben, lend me your strength." I said and reached out for his hand.

He reluctantly placed his hand on mine and I channelled the energy between the two of us and made us invisible. There were whispered conversations as the Cullens and the werewolves passed by the doorway.

"Do you think we should leave him alone?"

"I don't think so... He looks just like the last time... Suicidal..."

"He needs his time alone to think."

"He can handle himself..." An uncertain voice said and the babbling voices moved away from his room, all except one.

"Angela..." Ben whispered almost reverently.

I crept up to the door, using Ben's strength to pass both of us through the door. Angela was staring in horror and shock at the door that Edward had just opened, the door to his room. They were both seeing the bloody room for the first time.

Angela almost shrieked when I connected my mind instantly with hers. _'Do not make any commotion here, Angela. Please do remember that I sent you here because I expected that I could trust you to not let your emotions get the best of you.'_

'_Mistress Bella! I'm sorry. I did not know it was you or else I would have gone on a needless hunt to those who blasphemed your creation.'_

'_None the less... Remember that your role here is of the essence. Keep your ground well.'_

'_Yes, Mistress Bella.'_

'_Now, here is where you play out your role, Angela. I have to fulfill parts of the prophecy that I have decoded. I have left a letter for Edward on the bed. I need you to get a clear answer from him that he has read from it. Am I clear?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Further instructions will be issued upon completion of the task.'_

Angela must have felt me withdraw from my connection with her as she made her way inside the room, seemingly unaffected by the grisly scene. "What did you do to this room before we left? This mess you've made will be such a bother to clean." She faced Edward. As I watched the scene unfold in front of me, I created the barrier because I noticed a crack slowly forming on Edward's skin.

"I didn't do this... I hardly did anything last time I was here." He whispered, still shocked I presumed because he smelled my own blood. "Don't you... don't you have any idea whose blood this is?"

Angela shook her head. "No, I don't. But I would if you'd tell me."

Edward ignored and walked past her to the bed, his face crunched up as he held himself against the pull of my own blood. He had seen the letter and he was now holding in his hands, reading it. His hands shook almost imperceptibly. He was trying to keep his emotions in check, emotions that seem too much for him to handle at the moment.

"What is that letter? Where is it from?" Angela asked, playing out her role very well. She approached him and looked over his shoulder but he was taller than her and he had the letter so close to his face. Angela pouted then pulled an irritated expression. "Are you done reading? I want to read it, you know."

"Yes, I'm done reading. But I wouldn't have you read it."

At this, Angela smiled. Having completed her task, I transported her into her room. _'You have done well, Angela.' _I said, momentarily connecting with her mind.

Next, I connected with Ben's mind as Edward circled around the room, his shock getting the better side of him as he just saw Angela vanish before him.

'_Ben, can you give me a moment here? I need to work on Edward here.'_

'_But, mistress...'_

'_I'll be fine. Besides, it would be more difficult for me to handle my emotions, keep you invisible and still guide Edward all at the same time. I think my body is not yet ready for such a great toll on my mind and heart.'_

Ben nodded, fully understanding. He tapped into my powers and transported himself to the music room, shaking off the invisibility that enveloped him once he was there. He stayed connected to my mind, though, to see through me if ever he would be needed back or there was danger of discovery from Edward.

I stopped making myself invisible and instead, made a glow surround my skin and my voice to sound as if it were from another place, an ethereal being to his eyes or maybe a spirit.

"Edward," I called to him and he instantly turned to my direction.

"Bella? Is that really you?" He said, walking to me.

Oh crap, now I didn't just have to work on two of my abilities but three. I played around with my matter organization so that he would still see me but his hands would go through me if ever he tried to touch me.

"Edward, help me," I said, desperation in my voice right after he attempted to touch my face.

**A/N: Hello, my awesome readers... Just finished with the first huge wave of exams but I still have more coming just about Wednesday morning (Tuesday evening for those folks in the west!), this week.**

**Well this test is just like SAT (am I correct?) in America. Okay, though it has no bearing in my day to day life as well as my studies, it seems I take this exam seriously... not.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and also, for added credit to my fascinating readers who comment on my chapters, I'll be mentioning them at the beginning of each of my chapters.**

**Thanks. Please read and review.**

**Oh and also, I stumbled upon this song upon reading manga and decided to search it in YouTube. Listening to this song, I recommend "Sleep My Dear by Imai Miki" to you.**

**Again, thanks for the continued to support. If you have any ideas for the story, they will be warmly received and greatly considered if it fits the plot of the story.**

**SV**


	27. Heart Traps Gone Wrong

**A/N: Hmmm... My scheme seems to have worked... Oh, well, awesome me! Kidding... Anyway, awesome reviews! I'm getting into my creative mind now. Keep on reviewing my avid readers. It helps with the writer's block and makes me schedule this story for me to work on often.**

**Okay, so, as I have promised. Thank you for the awesome reviews of these following people:**

**Isabella Marie Cullen: Thank you for your love... Just one question: Are you the same Isabella Marie Cullen that has been following my story for the most part of it? If so, I thank you for your steadfast support of my story when only few of you have remained...**

**PerseusJrockz: I'm counting on the review so I decided to really push my imagination to the limits... Well, actually, to its limits as of the moment. Thank you for your all-out support... It's quite flattering... Hope I don't get flattened... **

**Black Eyed Hawk: Thank you for the review... Don't worry if you're confused because you're supposed to be... That's what I'm aiming for so that when we reach the end, it would slowly clear up...**

**God Bless you for wanting me to push through with the story and inspiring me in my passion.**

**So if any of you want to be one of those special people that walk with me and Bella in her story, please read and review!**

**READ ON!**

**SV**

EPOV

Am I dreaming? Is Bella really here with me? Wait, something's not right. She had a glow that surrounded her. Was it supposed to be there? And her voice when she called to me, it seemed to come from another place. Is she really dead then, so early in her journey?

I walked to her, needing one last proof for my disbelieving mind whether she was alive or not. I reached out and tried to touch her face. It was like I was reaching out for air. My hand just went past her face.

A sad expression appeared on her face. Could it really be? Every fiber of my being ached to deny it but the proof I had been looking for was all there. I was in constant denial.

"Edward, help me," She said, desperation clear in her voice.

How? How can I help her? Will she live if I did?

"Tell me, Bella. What can I do to help? Are you alright?"

BPOV

"I have one last favour... Please..." I asked, forcing myself to stare at his eyes though my breathing seemed to be affected just by looking into them. He nodded fervently, conceding to whatever I might tell me. He could be agreeing to just forgetting me or turning his back on his family. "May you let me hear you sing... for the last time." I added as an afterthought so he wouldn't suspect my cover.

I turned on him, passing through the door as if it wasn't really there. I led Edward to his music room in the limousine. Ben had maintained the connection between our minds and so saw that I was heading to the music room with Edward. It was all for the best for Ben was conveniently invisible when I made it to the room. Edward was inside the music room in an instant, not finding it hard to follow my slow pace.

"Bella, why are we here?" He asked from behind me and I turned around, one hand on the piano.

I looked at him, letting my hand slide over the piano's smooth surface. "Don't you think it's a bit appropriate? It IS a music room after all and it looks as if it needs using." He avoided my gaze so I walked close to him. "You've never been here, have you?" He continued to avoid my gaze and I sensed that he wanted me to drop the subject.

I turned my back to him once again and walked back to the piano. "I guess not." I whispered. "Edward, sing for me." I repeated my request one more time, remembering what I had come for in the first place. I tentatively played a few notes. "Please sing for me."

Edward silently went to the piano and sat on the bench, his hands poised over the keys. "What would you like me to sing?" Knowing him, I know he already has something in mind but being the gentleman that he is, he gave me the opportunity to choose.

"I'm sure you can think of something up. You are quite the talented musician." I smiled wistfully.

_Mistress, you forgot to create a barrier between you and Edward so I took the liberty to do so. _Ben said through our connection. I nodded. I had forgotten that I was poisonous to him and the others. I had thought that since I was human, maybe the poison had vanished and was only present when I was in my vampire form.

_Thank you, Ben, and fast thinking._ I said through my connection as Edward concentrated for a while. Then his fingers hit one key and a vial instantly appeared in my hand though I hid it from Edward's view.

I tuned him out as soon as he started playing, but I kept on acting as if I was touched by the music he was playing. I focused on where the limousine was going now. They were nearing the house, only, it was closed. I made a last minute decision and decided to charm the gates so only Angela can go over to open it. This would give me some more time. That and the fact that the others were also listening to Edward's playing. It resonated inside the whole limousine but I had no worries that others outside the limousine might hear. Charming the limousine, I had already thought of all these great and stupendous additions I made. Charms against unlawful break in and also charms so no unnecessary or weird noise would escape the limousine. Of course, I didn't tell anybody about that so that they would always keep themselves in check.

Alice went out of the limousine. I didn't know what happened next as Edward finished his song. I pretended to wipe an imaginary tear and made my eyes look teary. "Thank you, Edward." My voice seemed choked with emotion. I smile painfully then waved my hands very closely to his face, as if to touch them. Edward's eyes instantly became hazy. "When I disappear from where I am now, you will think of this as nothing more but a dream, another one of your fantasies gone bad."

When I backed away from Edward, he retained the hazy look and I led him back to his room so he wouldn't have an inclination that it wasn't a dream. I motioned for Ben to take a hold of me as I transported both of us into the mansion up front just as the others discovered that only Angela could open the gates.

I continued to keep both of us invisible once we were inside the mansion. I leaned heavily on Ben, the drain of energy starting to get to me. His set-up of the castle was just perfect. The fake "me" lying on the floor with the mini-chest was all too realistic that I almost thought I was dead until I laughed the idea off.

The idea for this stage was for Edward and the others to see me dead and there, I would accomplish the second couplet. The Volturi was just behind the Cullens as they ran from shadow to shadow to reach my mansion so they would be seeing this too. The bow wasn't really literal, just a replacement for blow because it would seem uninteresting if it repeated the same word in one couplet.

_Ben, set the barrier up when they come here. I don't have the energy to do even the smallest of charms._

_Are you alright, mistress?_ Ben asked, worried as he noticed how heavily I leaned on him

_I can manage until after this._

_Why don't you rest by the sides while I handle this?_ Ben suggested, trying to come up with a way to help.

_NO!_ I screamed into our connection. _You wouldn't be able to lift the box once the wailing begins. Only I would be able to take hold of it and therefore I can't rest. So just bear with me as I lean on you with all my weight._

Ben fell silent and we continued to watch the entrance to the castle. The door opened and shadows were lurching outside, as if the owners of those shadows were hesitant to continue inside.

Just to entice them, I sent a breeze to them that carried the scent of fresh blood, my blood.

It produced the necessary effect and everybody seemed to storm inside the castle altogether. They stopped dead on their tracks as they saw the fake body sprawled on the floor.

Edward was the fastest to recover and immediately let out an anguished cry. He rushed to the fake body and cradled it gently in his arms, afraid to break it. Soon, the others followed suit, wailing with no care for whoever may hear. Angela took it upon herself to charm the entire castle so that the sounds would only resonate inside.

The chest, that had been left lying on the ground when Edward cradled the fake body, started to glow with an eerie light.

I bent towards it, trying to feel if it was filled up. It wasn't but nearly.

Occupied, I didn't notice Alice's eyes lose its anguished look and replaced it with a glassy stare. Coming out of her vision, her eyes didn't return to its anguished look. She walked over to Edward and slapped him in the face.

Surprised, everybody around them silenced. Edward growled but Alice ignored him. She dragged the fake to the sunlight but Edward held on tightly.

"Let go, Edward. This is not the real Bella." Alice said, steeling herself against Edward's pleading eyes. They communicated with each other as only they could. Alice showed him her vision as Edward saw it in his mind.

He shook his head then looked back at Alice. "Is it real, Alice, what you see?"

Alice shrugged. "There's only one way to find out. If this really is a fake, then no harm done and what I saw was real. If it's really Bella, then curse me to hell for dragging her body like this on the floor."

Edward seemed torn but resolve was in him: to know the truth. He slowly and reluctantly let go of the fake and Alice continued to drag it towards the sunlight. When the fake reached it there, it instantly turned to dust. They seemed momentarily mesmerized by the fake turned dust.

The chest, that had gone unnoticed, glowed more brightly than the sunlight for an instant then returned to normal. But the sudden flash of light didn't go unnoticed and everybody turned to see the chest.

I straightened myself as I lifted the invisibility charm on Ben and me. He had already set the barrier so it was the least of my worries. As everybody had turned, they gasped, their eyes growing large and for once, it didn't matter of they were vampire, werewolf or hybrid. They rushed to me but was stopped by the barrier a few metres from the box.

I walked towards the box, my hands hesitating slightly as it reached out then clutched it tightly to my chest. My head started throbbing when I had a tight hold on the box.

Angela walked past the barrier and closer to me as she handed a vial to me. "Mistress, I have finished what you asked of me. I have done my part and it is up to you to use it. Don't worry about not having anymore. When the content of this vial is consumed, it will replenish itself."

I nodded slightly so as not to aggravate the growing headache. Ben bent over me as did Angela. I clutched the sides of my head.

The continued to look worried as I felt something sticky trickle from my forehead, blood. I placed a tentative finger on where I hinted that the blood was oozing out. I wasn't wrong. It really was blood.

I looked up at the two of them, bending over me and I didn't understand what they were saying. But I knew they were saying something for their lips continued to move.

Soon, I was beyond care and I let out a scream as my family tried to punch their way past the barrier.

In the sudden occurrence of the pain, I didn't notice that the two items I had just retrieved were gone from my pocket, to who knows where.

EPOV

I punched my knuckled hard on the invisible barrier as soon as Bella unconsciously dropped on her knees as she clutched her head.

What was wrong? Is she okay?

What was that? I asked myself as I got a brief glimpse of her face. Blood was oozing out of her head!

I only pounded harder on the barrier though it really held no effect.

Just then, her scream pierced through my senses until it was all I could hear. BELLA!

**A/N: I hope you won't mind this cliff hanger and you gotta admit that I updated faster with the reviews... Free cheers for me! **

**So, same rules and bonus for those who give reviews on this chapter or any other chapters. If you have questions, include so in your comment and I will try to answer it to my utmost as long as I don't give spoilers...**

**Thank you. Please R&R**

**SV**


	28. The Blood That Ran Red

**A/N: Okay, due to public demand and a sudden increase to my readers, I decided to hurry my next chapter which wasn't due till next week. So here it is and I hope you won't get disappointed.**

**PerseusJrockz: I'm sorry, kind of, that I had to stop on a cliffie too. But as all stories go, I paused where it would surely produce such comments as yours. So please don't bring the Volturi on me, because I assure you that I will hasten my updates as much as possible to the availability of my time. Thank you for the review once again and feel free to ask questions about the story that is bothering you.**

**Luce11: Children of the moon are the real werewolves that transform involuntarily every full moon and are naturally out for a fight even when they're not in their wolf form. That's the difference between the shape shifters. Shape shifters like Jacob's pack transform of their own will and don't need a full moon to do so. They're not loonies, too. And also, I'd like to welcome you to the growing group of my steadfast commentators... please feel free to ask if you have any inquiries. And thank you also for liking my other stories but please focus on this one first as this will be the one I'm updating for now.**

**Karina915: Thank you for adding me as one of your favourite author and for the silent support!**

**Bellapeter95, , Pizza9612 and Twi-Lautner freak: Thank you for adding this story in your list of favourite stories. It's actually very flattering. I hope you enjoy reading and thank you for the encouragement.**

**As always, my wonderful readers, allow me to repeat my trademark phrase. READ ON!**

**PLEASE R&R**

BPOV

I continued to scream my head off, losing all control of all my senses. Before I was even aware of it, I was already on my knees.

Ben knelt in front of me and attempted to pull my hands from my face but I wouldn't let go, I couldn't. I was afraid it would only get worse of I did.

The headache slowly receded and I tried to compose myself, easing my hold on my head.

Ben relaxed on front of me but Angela was wary, as if she knew what would happen next.

How right she was. I sudden burst of pain on my head began again, this time much worse than before. I let out a final scream again, letting my head go, the last thing I was aware of falling hard on the floor after that last burst of headache.

Why? What happened...?

EPOV

She had suddenly let go of her head as she screamed. Her scream was cut off and she fell hard on her back on the floor. When before I could still see her moving, as she lay there, it was as if she were as good as dead.

I didn't know how to react so I settled for a hard punch on the barrier. Bella suddenly moved and I stopped the coming punch. I was hoping, hard, that she would move again so I could know, be sure that she was alive.

"Bella, come on, MOVE!" I shouted, hoping to be heard across the barrier as I dealt with the barrier with my fists.

Emmett stopped my next punch, holding on to my arm with a tight grip so I wouldn't punch the barrier. I glared at him and used my other hand but this too, he held at my back. I continued to fight his hold and was now using my feet to kick the barrier, making incomprehensible noises that I didn't know I would let out from my own lips.

Emmett turned to Jasper. "Jas, if you can help now would be the best time." Jasper looked back at him. "NOW!" Emmett growled then Jasper was quickly at my side, holding my legs together while sending me calming waves.

"Now, will you please listen, Eddie boy?" Emmett said as my protests and struggles decreased.

"Let me down!" I growled. They both suddenly dropped me to the ground, unceremoniously. I glared at both of them. What was with this people?

Jasper raised his hands. "No need to burst a bubble over this, Edward. I think you should try and listen to the hugging bear here. He's just about ready to turn into Alice if you don't let him speak."

"Fine," I said as I kept my eyes fixed on Bella so I wouldn't have to continue on glaring at Emmett. I had seen in Nessie's eyes how much she hated and feared me when I start looking like that, just as Bella did.

Emmett sighed and didn't bother to make me face him. _Old prick of a man. Looks just like when I forced him to wear a dress..._ I snarled at the thought forming in his mind. _Sorry..._

As his thoughts broke through, other thoughts suddenly interested me.

_What could he be thinking now, angering that old dick?_ –Rosalie

_I have a bad feeling about this...He really might just pull off another Alice thing. _–Jasper

_Go, Emmett. Nice thing you thought up. Didn't think you could actually come up with something smart..._ –Alice

_So the bulk of a man can actually think... Surprise, surprise!_ –Angela

What could be on his mind or what could he be thinking of doing that had all of those who could possibly understand get interested? "What is it, Emmett?" I said in an irritated voice because Emmett refused to think of his 'idea'.

"Hey, don't prissy with me, Eddie boy. I was just about to say how you haven't noticed that every time your fist gets too touchy on that wall, Bella moves." Emmett spit back, obviously pissed with my attitude now. The irritation was wiped off my face with his own.

Carlisle stood up from sitting on the floor. "It's a good theory but we still have to see."He said, standing next to Emmett.

Emmett, seeing an ally in Carlisle, turned to him. "Look, I'm not kidding, Carlisle, honest! Here, I'll show you." He said and edged closer to the barrier. "May you please keep your eyes on the lady, my honoured spectators." He said, flourishing his hand as he bowed, regaining his good humour quickly. He poised a finger on the barrier then slightly touched it.

Bella, on the other side of the barrier, twitched a little. The Volturi all looked at Emmett amazingly. Their time with Bella seemed to have made them more vulnerable to show their feelings than hide them from the followers. They had lost the confidence or assurance of being the strongest creature living in the planet.

"Will you stop touching the barrier as if it's a toy!" Somebody said and I returned my attention to the barrier.

Angela was standing on the other side of the barrier, placing a hand on the barrier to stop the quivering. She glared at us all. "What you do to this barrier does NOT, I repeat, does not help the mistress. If you find yourself to have the urge to punch something, do it amongst yourselves and you have leave to do it on the floor if you are otherwise reluctant to do so on each other." She started to turn her back on us and walk back to Bella.

"Wait!" I blurted out, desperate to get answers though, a small part of me was wondering how she got on the other side of the barrier when she was with us a while ago. She stopped on her tracks and turned to me, an eyebrow raised in question. "How is she? What's happening?"

Her face became blank, looking at me with emotionless eyes. She shook her head. "If it had been another question, I will be allowed to answer. But these questions you ask, one I do not know the answer, the other I am told not to elaborate." She said then once again turned her back on us.

Suddenly, a red light glowed form where Bella's spot that caught everybody's attention. Angela hurried to where Ben sat beside the still form of Bella. Everybody moved close to the barrier but was careful not to touch it.

The red light, from what we could all see, came from Bella, specifically her forehead, the one was bleeding. Could her blood possibly glow? Why? Was it because she was already a vampire that turned human again or was this something else?

From what I could read from Jasper's mind, as he had the clearest view, the blood that was oozing from Bella's forehead was moving to form an opal on her head, a gem that you would see Easterners, Indians, place on their forehead.

A hand grasped me from behind and I was surprised since I was focused on what happen on the other side of the barrier.

When I turned to see who it was, I nearly jumped ten feet from the air. Standing behind me, the one who placed a hand on my shoulder, was Angela. I turned to look at the Angela on the other side of the barrier. Then I looked to my side, and she was there too. Soon I was turning my head so fats on both sides that I began to wonder if I could ever become dizzy.

I reached out a hand to the one nearest me, which turned out to be Leah.

She instantly jerked her arm away from my touch. She turned, meaning to glare at me but stopping short when she changed her mind for a scream. What came out of her lips was not what she intended to say. "Holy shit! Freaking doubles!"

Her outburst had the others turning to us, curious then getting surprised at seeing Angela beaming up at them.

"You seem to have seen a ghost." Angela said calmly. She removed her hand from my shoulder. "It is time to move." She said, intending to lead us outside.

Nobody followed her, heir gazes returning back to Bella. Everybody had the same thought. They didn't, we didn't want to leave Bella while she was suffering from the other side of the barrier.

Angela realized that none of us were following her. "Oh, that," was all she said then snapped her fingers. The scene that was playing before our eyes vanished and the dark night enveloped us.

"What the...?" Demetri exclaimed.

Angela resumed her walk towards the yard of the castle. "You're understanding of time was temporarily tampered with so we, the mistress could choose what to show you."

"So she's fine now?" Esme asked, keeping pace with Angela but Angela refused to look at her.

"That... I cannot say for sure. It is too early to say whether she is or not. I could say yes but I wouldn't want to assume anything. To say no may mean later that I'm lying so I'm settling for the in between."

Carlisle tried next. "So she has regained consciousness, then?"

His question was only answered by a nod. "I was instructed to only send you to the limousine for now. Cullens, shape shifters and half-breed, please stay with the Volturi. Keep alert. Caius, it is a full moon and the mistress is starting to awaken. You might want to watch out for your ancient enemies, everyone." She stopped near the limousine.

The door was open and when we started to file in, Angela mysteriously vanished.

Angela's POV

It was best that they didn't know what was really happening. As soon as everybody started to file in, I slipped away to a farther distance away from their sight just to make sure everybody got in the limousine.

When I was sure, I left them and headed out for the new place of Mistress Bella. Though I knew how to get to the place, I was not told of where it was for safety precautions in case I slip.

Bella's scream pierced my senses as I reached the house. Ben was placing a restraining hand on the mistress while maintaining a shield around the house.

The oval gem forming on the mistress' head meant only one thing. One of the three creatures would be active to hunt the line of its creator and also the others. I was sent to warn my ward then come back to help.

The gem on the mistress' fore head, although it was a sign, did not give us a definite answer as to what creature. It was therefore safe for us assume, based on the stories that it was the werewolves for the one who was given the gift was someone who had affliction in his mind.

I stood by on the other side of the room, just observing as Bella thrashed against Ben's restraining hold. When all the blood that had oozed out was sucked into the gem, Bella lost consciousness and Ben wiped imaginary sweat from his forehead.

"Please get some water from the kitchen, Angela, then, take your leave. Your wards need answers and you will answer only those that you are allowed to speak of." He said. As companion to the high priestess, everybody assumed him to be our head and therefore someone to be followed.

It was hard to think my boyfriend as just that, my master and someone who was above my rank. I bowed and left the room following his orders.

When I came back from the room, Bella's eyes were open and they were black. I dropped the tray I was holding and the broken glass lay on the floor, unnoticed as I was mesmerized by those black eyes while they turned in my direction.

What was happening here?

Ben's POV

Angela had just barely left the room when Mistress Bella opened her eyes. I had taken a step back, surprised at the look, no, the color of her eyes, black as midnight that reflected the light from the full moon.

I was barely aware of the sound of glass breaking so near as I stood, frozen, transfixed as her eyes gazed into something.

**A/N: Enjoy everyone! I'm going to sleep now. As always please R&R and your name will be one of those on top.**

**Good night!**

**SV**


	29. The Dream

**A/N: My dear and fascinating readers, as it is, I know I updated longer than you are used to but I took time to sleep for a longer time than I've been sleeping these past few weeks. Also, I paused to give my mind time to refresh its ideas and give you fresh ideas, maybe. And, another reason is that I was just filling my mind with fresh ideas.**

**As promised, here are my commendable readers who continue to review or give their silent support for this story and the others. Everyone, please welcome the new members of the growing number of reviewers of this story claps hands.**

**Mr. Sim, Zoey Cullen1985, lapislazuliie, glamorous-girl94, bobolink7: Thanks for adding my story as one of your favourite stories. And welcome to our group!**

**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN: Thanks for the love and review... Don't worry I love you all... Be assured that I will always update as soon as I can.**

**PerseusJrockz: Haha, it's a good thing you could still hang on or you might not have reviewed. Thank you for regularly sending your heartfelt comments. They are all well appreciated. And as a spoiler for this chapter before you go ahead on reading, no, it's not her powers. It's an untold part in the prophecy that will later be elaborated by a "person". Please feel free to cite the prophecy as was given in the previous chapters and please notice I have three quatrains**

**Luce11: Thanks for reminding me. I was just getting so caught up with school I almost forgot. Anyway, here's the antidote for your need. Enjoy!**

**Okay, my awesome readers, enough of the spoilers and the flattery.**

**If you have any questions, please review.**

**If you just want to review, please review.**

**AND, if you LOVE this story, please review.**

**READ ON!**

Angela's POV

To say that her black eyes astonished us was to downplay what anybody would have felt at the moment.

It seemed that the theory we had conjured was wrong. But what did it really mean? Why was the gem forming on Mistress Bella's forehead?

Just then, it seemed more than an hour or so but was actually a few seconds, Mistress Bella's body lifted from the bed about a foot high then she was enclosed in a diamond-like case. Inside, she seemed to glow with blue light, her body still floating mid-air and her hair moving around her head as if she was in water.

For a moment I stood there, mesmerized by the transition of events that had taken only seconds before my eyes.

"Angela," Ben's voice penetrated my senses and I withdrew my gaze from the diamond that enclosed Bella. I looked to him, my eyes questioning him but careful to maintain the respect I ought to show him.

"In light of recent events, I am compelled to ask you to tell them how things turned out." I bowed, receiving my orders dutifully. I turned to leave but was stopped. I looked back once again at his cold and expressionless face, a mask on his tender features, making him hardly recognizable. "Be careful of the details that you let slip. It would be best if the details are kept to a bare minimum."

I bowed again and looked at his face, seeing that he seemed to be struggling with something. "Is there anything else?" I ventured to ask.

He shook his head, but not in answer to me but as if he was berating himself. He bowed his head for a while and then looked up. His expression had changed drastically. He looked like the old Ben. He seemed like my Ben.

"Angela," he smiled now, "Take care of yourself."

It was only one of those fleeting moments. He resumed his distant expression and I bowed for the final time.

That was a bad move on Ben's part. He must have had such an inner struggle in himself. And for that, I appreciated his effort to just give me a reassurance that I took on my part as a reminder that inside, deeply hidden, was the Ben I knew and loved.

There was still hope.

Unknown POV

As the prophecy was made as such to be accomplished in couplets, so will it be considered in quatrains. In three quatrains, it is thus divided, just as how three norms lead a human's life. The mind, the heart and that which these two are subject, desire.

For mind, the head; for desire, the hands; and for heart, why, of course, the heart. Three signs are given, three signs you must look for. The last one of the chosen will be shown to all.

The one to bring more heartache, the one most likely to succeed, the one whose destiny is yet to be writ...

Ben's POV

A slight breach in the code... Will I be punished for it? Only Mistress Bella would dictate. I sighed, there was pretty much nothing I could do.

I stayed by her side, attending to other matters and keeping watch. Whatever is happening now is beyond my grasp. The library might be of help but when Mistress Bella stepped into her role as high priestess of her clan, she was the only one who knew the current location of those valuable books within that precious library.

I'm such a useless companion for her.

I sighed. No use in blaming myself, nor anybody for that matter. Time would tell who is to blame...

Angela's POV

I slowly entered the Volturi castle, making my presence known. Felix was near the entrance and wordlessly took me on his back. That was all too well for me, I was too tired for walking.

I would not get the rest I desired though, for everybody was waiting for me at what I have come to know as the Volturi's dining hall.

"Where were you?" Rosalie asked in an irritated tone.

I sighed, better get it over and done with now than later. "I was from Mistress Bella's new residence."

"New residence?" Edward asked in a dead tone, everything was taking such a toll on him.

I nodded. "As you know, she has moved." I raised my hands as if to stop them, knowing what was next. "Don't ask me where, I don't even know. I just know the house but I don't know what place it can be located."

Those that appeared ready to advance towards me, withdrew. "I had been instructed to, at least lessen your worries with news about her." Everybody perked up at my words. This would be hard. They wouldn't be all too pleased not to know this bizarre thing that is happening to her.

"She's all right now and is being taken care of by Ben." I felt a sudden flash of pain in my heart but I quickly dismissed it. "Nobody will be allowed to harm her if there is anybody who would dare. And also, due to, uhmmm, bizarre things that have happened and is still happening to the mistress, I would suggest that everyone stay alert for the werewolves." Everybody turned to Jacob's pack and I almost laughed. "Not those, you idiots. The real ones, the ones Caius had tried to annihilate from this world."

Caius gave a start. "You mean to say they are not defeated?" I nodded in response. "How?"

"Just as this shape-shifters have survived, so did these werewolves. Magic protected them and no matter what method you try to wipe them off the face of the earth, magic will always bring them back. They can't be exterminated and therefore they continue to live."

"B-but nobody has seen one for centuries!" Caius stammered, a hard feat for a vampire. He must either be too shocked or too scared.

I shrugged. "It is not in my power to know how they have hidden themselves but I'm just warning you." I looked over to Nessie and the shape-shifters. They were all yawning. "I think, it is time that you consider those that do need to sleep. I, too, am tired and since I have done as I'm told, I will retire." I paused. Where could we all sleep comfortably without anybody looking? "Aro, for now I must ask that you allow us to use your room. Though it is much safer to stay together, decency asks that we not be stared at while we sleep."

Aro nodded and I walked swiftly to the said room. The others, grateful to be finally sleeping, followed behind me. As I settled on the cold floor, I looked up at the full moon.

How is she? Is she much better now? These questions plagued my mind as I drifted off to a fitful sleep.

_Mistress Bella was out of the glass case that I saw her trapped in. She was dressed in blue and an ethereal light glowed from her. She was looking straight at me._

"_Angela... I need you to go to the library..."_

"_What library?"_

"_THE library. You hold the keys to answers, unlock them." Then she smiled so serenely at me I could've cried. Never have I ever been able to see that on her face, alive or no. "Do not worry for everything is as it should be."_

_And an image formed in my mind, that of the library in an all too familiar place..._

The dream ended and I was suddenly awake, upright from where I was sleeping. Tears were running unbidden from my eyes.

But it was a dream, something I would have to take note of, for whatever happens in a dream, there sure to be other layers of truth hidden among the most little of details. Mistress Bella, what is it you really wish to seek?

I lied down on the floor again, intent on focusing on my connection with Ben, intent to get enough information for me to piece out just where this library is.

Unknown POV

For there are parts, there must surely be a whole. The mystery is where such pieces do fit. SO is the prophecy that tells all, it is parted, it is made, and with each parting creates a new whole.

Such is the wisdom of life as imparted by the legendary ancestor, She Who Leads Her Flock and Will Come Again.

The time has come and souls will meet...

Ben's POV

The moon was fading out, but there was no sign of visible changes from the mistress. What is happening here? If only I had access to the writings in the library then it might have been able to give light to the situation at hand. Why, o God, did they have to make it exclusive for the one we serve?

I nearly tore my hair out but was careful not to do so. It would be hard to explain how a patch of hair would be missing on my head and there would be no means for me to heal it unless the Mistress wakes up.

So I clenched my fist, staring off into space while being aware of the calming presence that was the Mistress.

At the break of dawn, the blue light that shone within the crystal suddenly passed through and illuminated the room. Mistress Bella's eyes opened for a fraction of a second, giving me a glimpse of her eyes. To my relief, it was no longer black.

Other than these changes, she still remained within the crystal, unconscious, her hair waving around her as if in water.

'_Ben, is the Mistress awake?'_ Angela's voice suddenly rang in my mind, through my connection with her, making me almost jump out of my skin. My silence prompted her to continue. _'I guess not. Pardon me for asking. I received a dream from her and I hoped.'_

Her statement perked me up. _'What was the dream about?'_

'_About the library...'_ She seemed hesitant, even through the connection. _'I... She wanted me to go there.'_

'_Did she tell you where?' _Silence met my query. Was she really hesitating? Or was she withholding information from me, information that may be crucial to the Mistress' current state? _'Tell me, Angela. Where is it?'_ Every word I said through the connection was stressed, emphasizing that I was pressing for answers.

'_Near the Cliffside Park, I think. I would have to confirm with the others. By any chance, do you know on what state that specific park is?'_

'_Orleans. Thanks for the information, Angela. Whatever information that you may get from there about the Mistress' case, inform me immediately. Do you understand?'_

'_As you will it.'_ She answered as her voice faded from my mind. There was hope, the Mistress may wake just yet.

Angela's POV

After quickly cutting off the connection with Ben with a promise, I stormed out of the room we all slept in. Every vampire was looking at me, questioning. The others that slept in the room behind me began to stir with the loud noise from the door.

I had no time to spare. Whatever the reason that I was chosen, such a message that transcended time and consciousness, from the Mistress even, must not be something to make it wait.

I walked steadily to Carlisle, as if I had been awake a long time. I was a woman on a mission, a mission that I myself do not even know the nature of. "Carlisle, I know you remember well where the last dwelling place of Anne Swan. I need you to take me there now."

Emmett, who had just come from outside, maybe to hunt, stopped in his advance into the building. "Take you where?"

"We're going on a trip to Cliffside Park." I declared, my eyes still bore on Carlisle.

Emmett was about to say something but Rosalie covered his mouth and stopped his usually booming voice from his mouth with a deep kiss. She gave a long look before releasing Emmett who was instantly silenced.

Carlisle cleared his throat, nervous. "That could be easily arranged but... Cliffside Park is not the town for us to walk into. That place is secluded from the outside world and is surrounded by cities that are sunny most of the day."

"So they live in utter seclusion?" Carlisle nodded. "This gets better. Constant rain means a lot of trees. Lots of trees mean many places to hide in." I mused out loud then turned to Carlisle again. "Is it easy to reach that place?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. Legends from that town say that those that ever reach the town where in some way, called there by supernatural forces for a special calling that is their destiny."

This time I nodded. This could only get better and better. "I'll manage the sun, just arrange everything." I turned to Alice. "Alice, immediately purchase tickets for everyone here for a trip to Cliffside Park."

Aro stepped forward this time. "There is no need to spend a fortune on tickets. We have our plane at everybody's disposal."

"Good." I rubbed my hands together. Everything was being easily arranged, whether it was that we really had the resources or maybe some divine intervention, the matter was settled soon.

We were soon leaving the Volturi base yet on another trip. "Cliffside Park! Cliffside Park!" Emmet said, pumping his fists in the air as we all filed out of the castle.

Unknown POV

Unaware of the figure that stood in the corner of the room they were vacating, everybody continued to file out. To say that they didn't notice was altogether odd, but to ignore somebody, a girl it seems who could be seen there but looked like an apparition of a ghost, was too much.

The figure of the child vanished as soon as the last man was out. It would not be the first and last that she would be behind the major decisions that would surround everybody upon reaching their destination.

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry. But I promise to update this for now. It seemed that inspiring new ideas in my head and studying are not two things to be put together so I'm planning on making a balance of it.**

**Well, just like always, R&R and you'll have your name on top. Questions are not forbidden and I really do answer them.**

**Well, even if you just like this you'd have your name on the top (not to be treated as bribery for comments.) I just wanted to appreciate all those people who in turn, have appreciated my stories.**

**Thanks for the support, guys!**

**SV**


	30. Ball of Light

**A/N: So, here is your next chapter. I was just waiting if there are any more reviewers... Although it's quite disappointing that my old reviewers are gone, I am thankful for the new readers to my story.**

**Thank you, finder, for liking my story. I hope you find the time to review but thanks for the show of support.**

**Isabella0106: Thanks for the review. So to answer your questions, the Cullens ARE going to get their answers SOON. As for Charlie, since it seems I won't be writing more of him, well... he wanted to control how Bella's journey is going to be. Not actually betraying the heritage but trying to get the nightmare to end for their family. Although Bella did do time travel, I would be setting limits later on. She can't travel to distant pasts but she can for the recent past. And I don't blame you for being impatient because I'm sure I haven't been that type of person readers are going get patient with.**

Unknown POV

As the light had shined from within the crystal, Ben, in all his excitement, didn't notice the vial Angela had given him spill into the mysterious contents of the crystal. A faint hint of gray now accompanied the otherwise blue light within.

Something was happening inside that the world did not know. Something irrevocably helpful...

Bella's POV

I could feel my wounds healing, closing on it and stopping the blood that flowed. Where ever I might have acquired the wounds, I did not know, and it didn't matter. As long as it was healing and not bothering me was enough.

But what was peculiar was the rate at which my wounds were healing. It was incredible, it was fast, and it was not natural

I couldn't open my eyes. It was as if I was asleep, and yet by force, my eyes remained shut and I couldn't control it. It was a sleep, that though it healed and submitted me to unconsciousness, gave me freedom to mull around with my thoughts.

After what seemed a long time, a brief glance of the outside was given me but, the vial which I had all but forgotten due to more pressing matters, opened, spilling the contents of what I saw as my crystal prison. Ben had been watching over me. Why had he done this?

Could it really be him?

Then, sleep was absolute. My mind slipped away and my thoughts silenced. The vial... Its contents... And with that, my thought trailed off...

Angela's POV

It would be night before we could actually find the place, and by that time, it was already too indecent for a rendezvous at night so we checked in to a local hotel and stayed here for the night.

As the others had been warned by Carlisle, since people here are superstitious, they would be required to sleep just like we do. People here, especially in hotels like this, keep tabs on people whether they sleep or not, and try to see if anything queer happens while visitors were in town.

For the better part, at least they had the opportunity to spy on us while we were sleeping and were able to at least have the idea as to how to 'sleep'.

The delays in our search for the library, although they do not know yet that it is what we are looking for, had put me in a restless mood and therefore a restless sleep. My sleep was constantly plagued by the dream I had last night.

By morning, after a decent breakfast that the others had effectively asked to be wrapped for our 'hike', we were walking to the park.

"Angela, what did we come here for?" Emmett whispered to me conspiratorially although everybody in our group heard clearly what he said. Edward was careful not to be too curious, a feat for someone emotionally dead as him.

I looked ahead and smiled at the passing people. They all seemed familiar to me. "It's a library that I need to go to." Everybody stopped in their tracks and gawked at me. "It's a special library and definitely the only one in the world."

"I don't remember any libraries around here last time we came," Jasper said, immersed in his thoughts. Surely he had tried, just to pass his time.

I lowered my voice, so low that the crowd around us would not be able to hear. People were converging suspiciously on us. "The special library _is _special because the location is only known to the leading members of the Swan family. Long ago, everybody had free access to it but greedy men had used the knowledge held in the library to disturb the balance. And it is made more special because that member who knows the location can reveal it to those who truly deserve the knowledge within." I paused, looking ahead. "We shall see if you are worthy of the prize."

Bella's POV

A gut-wrenching pain from my heart and head woke me up. Ben wasn't to be seen in the room. Where was he? Why did he leave me alone? I was thrashing wildly in the crystal case that was my prison.

Memories flashed before my eyes, all of it were my memories with Edward and the Cullens, but mostly Edward.

My heart and mind was rebelling. A voice seemed to speak to me, or an understanding of my heart came to me. _'I don't want to forget. I just want to be.'_

Somehow, that heart of mine, once the most outmost part of myself, was something I was trying silence now. That part... That small part of mine... "I don't want to forget." I seemed to echo.

I wanted to cry... I really did. But the tears won't fall, the tears won't come...

Charlie... Ah, right. Doomed to never be with the Cullens, with Edward... Such a sad fate for someone like me who lives through them.

I'm tired... Yes, I wanted this... I still do. "Be still, my heart. Only peace awaits." I said to myself.

'_You will see.'_ My heart spoke. Memories still continued swimming through my head, unil I fell asleep again...

Ben's POV

Somehow, in the middle of watching over Mistress Bella, I got thirsty and left to hunt, making sure I placed enough protection around her.

I felt rather than saw that she somehow accused me of what was happening to her. Though it was a wrong accusation, it was still my fault that she wasn't at least out of that crystal cage she was in. But now it was clear: the mistress doesn't know about what was happening to her.

A scent crossed my path and I was momentarily distracted from my thoughts. That would be for later. Now, I hunt.

After draining the horse of nits blood, I threw its carcass in a deep pit I made and piled the dirt above the corpse.

Cleaning myself up, a sharp prickling feeling disturbed my left hand, sending me into a full-speed run back home. Something bad was happening to the Mistress.

I was in the door when the prickling feeling stopped. Somehow, whatever was happening to her, stopped.

I walked silently to the door, making sure that if any intruder was inside, wouldn't be able to hear me. Reaching the door, I opened it suddenly but didn't find anybody inside. I looked over to where the Mistress lay.

Green. The fluid inside the crystal case now had a green tinge to it. Where did it come from?

I took my seat next to her bed, I wouldn't be able to know anyway even if I strain myself hard for answers. This time though, I was careful not to take my eyes off her. Time passed this way, until it was finally midday.

Bella's POV

"You never learn." A voice echoed in the darkness.

I turned around uselessly, my eyes straining to see in the dark. "Who are you?"

"When will you ever learn, Swan mistress?" The voice only continued, ignoring my question.

"Show yourself, you coward!" I tried provoking whoever it was.

A fiery sword suddenly flashed before me, nearly hitting me then pulling back. The fire surrounded the sword, illuminating the figure's form, never quite enough to see the face but enough to say that it was male.

"Nobody has ever called me coward... except you." The man continued. "Countless of times, whenever the time returns. Others would have shaken in fear, but not you... What sets you apart, Swan mistress?"

I sighed heavily. He kept referring to me as Swan mistress. I have a name, you know. "The time returns? Swan mistress? I don't know what you're talking about? Where did you take me?"

"We are but in your head." The man said with a flourish. "Tell me, have you learned or not?"

Irritated, I tried to answer as calmly as I could manage. "Learned what?"

"Until we meet again, Swan mistress." The man said, his voice fading, his form vanishing.

"Wait! What do you mean?" I called out to him but nobody answered. "Why does nobody give me answers?"

Ben's POV

White light suddenly flew from the window into the crystal. Surprised, I stood up but wasn't able to block it from getting into the crystal. Was it a bomb? The crystal encasing Mistress Bella cracked, releasing a blue mist that settled the room, somehow managing to block my vision.

This was not good. I need to see the mistress. I need to make sure she was safe.

"Ben," a monotonous voice called for me, monotonous but familiar.

The mist dissipated, a cool breeze passed through the room. Then I saw Mistress Bella. What the...?

Angela's POV

A driving force pulled at me from one direction as soon as we were deep into the forest. A place of great magic that it could only be the library. The last place that such great magic had been convened... then eliminated.

Then I knew. In the middle of a clearing stood great ruins of a once elaborate mansion, if not castle. Two gargoyles managed to stay whole, standing guard over such a place that didn't seem to belong here.

I led the others closer, walking purposefully to the ruins. When I was about to cross beyond the gargoyles, both spread their wings.

"What's your business here?" The gargoyle on my left said. Behind me, everybody stood, amazed that the gargoyles were speaking.

Then, as if I knew how to answer, my mouth opened to speak. "A business that everybody does."

"What is it?"

"That which is to acquire knowledge and wisdom in life."

"Through whose authority?"

"The authority of one you cannot deny. The Swan mistress bid me come."

The two gargoyles turned to each other, sharing a look with one another. "For the Swan mistress is gone..." The gargoyles chorused.

"To fulfil an oath to the Son of God..." I continued.

"Thy soul must live again on earth..."

"Through spirit and in heart... Until thy spirit and promise be made true again."

"You may pass, but what of the others?" Now, the gargoyle to my right spoke.

"They are my companions and are to be oriented in our way of life. To serve the one true Swan mistress."

The gargoyles nodded and returned to their former positions. We were allowed to pass and an illusion seemed to lift before our very eyes. What was once ruins had turned into a great mansion.

"What was that about?" Jane was asking the others as we continued to move forward.

I stopped walking and, with me, the others, too. "I don't know. Maybe to see if we were really allowed to enter this library. It's only normal considering what this library may hold."

"And what about the exchange between you and those... those gargoyles?" Heidi said, wiping her fingernails in her shirt.

"Later," I said as I directed my eyes back to the mansion, where I had noticed a ball of light hovering just above it. "Hold that for later. We need to move quickly."

A tug at my clothes made me look down to Nessie. "Why? What's happening?"

I looked back at the ball of light. "As I said, I don't know, but we better hurry." I turned to everybody. "Plans have changed, everyone! Get inside, take the books then run. Got it?" Everybody nodded. "Now!"

Everybody rushed inside the mansion and soon books were piling far behind me. I was left outside, feeling a sense of dread creep over me as the ball of light continue to hover lower to the house.

Finally, I couldn't help it and went in the mansion into the ornate room that contained the now empty bookshelves. Inside, a book rested on a stand at the very heart of the library. I also noticed how close the ball of light was to the house, hovering at window level.

The dread in me only increased. This was a trap? But what kind of trap?

"_This book is my treasure. May the future generation guard it well."_ A voice from a distant past resonated in my ears.

This book was important. Yes, I should get it.

I approached the book and lifted it from its stand. The earth suddenly shook beneath my feet and the windows shattered as the ball of light finally made its entrance to the library, making fire spread in the shelves. I ran back to the exit with the book held closely to my body.

"You have fallen for my trap, Edward. You will no longer hold her back from her mission." Charlie's voice rang clear through the whole library and I understood.

He had used what was important to our cause to trap the one person valuable to keep the mistress going, the one person he thought was stopping her. "I'm not Edward. But I am loyal to the only one I've known to hold the balance."

The door was so close but my feet were failing me. The smoke I had inhaled was making me dizzy. "Help!" I croaked. "Somebody, help me."

I fell on my knees. Is this the end? Did Mistress Bella send me here to die? No, she had promised, we promised before.

I looked above me, hearing a crack and seeing a blazing beam falling down.

I resigned myself to my fate. This really is the end. This is how I would die...

**A/N: Okay, so here is my latest update and I hoped you liked it.**

**If you loved this story, please review.**

**If you liked this chapter, please review.**

**If you are confused and have questions as to the story, please review.**

**If you want more chapters, please review.**

**And the question you place with your review will surely be answered in the next chapter. Question will be answered to the best of my ability as long as I don't give too much of a spoiler.**

**Thanks**

**SV**


	31. New Secrets Unfold

**A/N: Disappointing that there's just one comment on this chapter... X(( But any way, special thanks to those who did. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Snoopykid: Thanks for the comment. Hope you like this chapter just as much.**

Angela's POV

Dizzy... Voices... Where am I? Am I dead?

I blinked. Hazy... There were people walking about. Who were they?

I tried to sit up but ended up feeling a shocking pain from my ribs. I groaned. "Angela?" Someone said beside me, Esme.

Nope, I was not dead. "Where am I? How... how did I get out?" I tried to sit up.

She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, holding me down to the bed. "Better take a rest, dear. Don't worry, we're on our way back."

Reassured, I fell asleep...

Ben's POV

She was dressed in a black gown, flowing behind her. It was tightly fit around her body but that was not what surprised me... It was her face... Her face, it had a distant look, like she was beyond feeling anything. She had paled to nearly the same color as my own skin and the red jewel set on her forehead stood out, shining as if with its own light.

"Ben... How did it happen I was placed in that crystal prison of mine?" She said in a low-keyed voice, sending imaginary chills up and down my spine.

She approached and some sort of gravity brought me to my knees, kneeling in front of her. "I don't know how, mistress. One minute you were staring at us with black eyes and then you were suddenly encased in the crystal."

She nodded absent-mindedly. "Us? Who else was with you, Ben?"

"Angela. She had brought tidings of the Cullens and their companions."

"Did you show her how to get here?" She turned sharply, fixing a hard stare into my face.

I shook my head. "No, mistress. She only knew the house but not the way to reach it."

She turned her back on me and I felt myself standing. I didn't have any control on my body now, she did. "You are dismissed. Bring me my laptop." I was allowed control of my body and I brought her what she asked. Seeing that it was indeed what she asked for, she raised one arm and sent me flying through the door and steadily made me stand outside. The door closed in front of me.

"I expect that lunch will be ready by noon. And set a meeting with a publisher later by 3 o'clock sharp. Meeting place will be on Starbucks." Her voice came from the other side of the door.

I turned my back on the door then. Cooking... It was unpleasant to me, with the scents that were unappealing to me. I shrugged. No choice now. I set off to work. I could call for the publisher while cooking.

I picked up the phone as I chopped the onions, moving them aside to prepare the other ingredients as I talked over the phone.

"Hello? Ah yes, I want to set- up meeting with a publisher." He answered the queries over the phone, slightly scandalized that the one on the other end of the line seemed to disregard potential clients.

There was a pause on the phone and ruffling of pages. "Is Mr. Garces fine with you?"

"Is he the best in the business?" Nothing but the best should be given to the mistress. That was a rule back in Forks that I still continued to carry with me. It was all they could have to reciprocate for the miserable life they all live in with fear.

"Uhmmm... No, no."

Mistress Bella was suddenly behind me, surprising me for not making a sound in approaching, like the whisper of the wind. "Garces is fine with me."

"Are you sure? I'm sure we can find another one who is better."

She nodded as she sat down in a nearby stool. "I'll explain later." She said in a whispery voice that was too weak to be healthy.

I eyed her carefully as I continued to stir the soup and finish the phone call. "Mr. Garces is just fine. Will he be available 3 o'clock today say at the Starbucks in Sta. Rosa?"

"He's always available," mumbled the other one on the line. "I'll tell him as soon as I get hold of him. Will there be anything else?"

I could hear the excitement in the voice as it anticipated my answer. "No, that will be all. Thank you." With that I ended the call and set the fire on low. I sat down beside mistress and pressed a hand on her forehead. She was slightly feverish and shaky breaths came from her, as if she was straining for something that was too taxing for her.

"Is everything all right? Are you alright?" I asked as I tried to look for any injury she might have had when my attention was otherwise diverted.

She shook her head. "Mentally moving things in these body is not as easy as it is when I'm in my vampire body, more so if I move it at more than the speed normal for a vampire."

She gave me a small smile and moved to stand up. She nearly fainted from the effort. Seeing how weak she was, I scooped her up in my arms and brought her to her room, all the while talking to distract myself from scary thoughts. "I'll bring the food in your bed once it's cooked. Rest if you want to meet the publisher later. If you say you can't meet him, I'll arrange for another meeting. Just lie down, mistress, I'll take care of everything."

She seemed so fragile now, from the cold one that came from the crystal. She seemed so... so human. The weight of everything she was carrying now seemed to burden her greatly.

Angela's POV

I had wasted no time as soon as I felt sure on my feet when I woke up. I searched for the book I had saved from the burning library and had every vampire read the other books saved.

The Volturi, along with the Cullens, had gathered up all the vampires they could muster and brought them all to the Volterra, housing them in the mistress' previous abode. And on my word, they began devouring every book in the collection, feeding one another with the information, letting me hear the conversations and know the content without having the need to read the countless books.

However, what took most of my attention was the book. Just _that _book. When they had exhausted all the topics that have ever been discussed in the books, I had arranged for debates everyday to hear the different insights on the materials they have read. I was a little disappointed though, when I learned they had not been able to read all the books. Some books, although they could touch, refused to open up to them. Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was the originals of some of the potion brewing manuals I had discovered locked up at the attic in our home. Some though, were not familiar to me and made me curious and hesitant to open them.

"Angela, why don't you just read those damn books instead of staring at them?" Rosalie suddenly fumed at me during one of the debates. I had been looking at it for all the debates we had since my fascination over the book was diverted for a while.

I scowled at her. "As much as I want to, Rosalie, I am hesitant. Since it has refused to open to any of you here, there might be effects which I might not be able to... cope with. But since you are very insistent I shall do so."

Everyone in the room suddenly made a move to object but I raised a hand. What Rosalie had said made me swallow my hesitation back. I placed a gentle hand on the cover and opened the book, holding my breath and looking fearfully around the others. Nothing seemed to have happened to them terribly.

"Why is it blank?" Somebody suddenly commented and I looked at them disbelievingly. The page was full of secrets and potions that everybody in this world would be dying for. The others for that matter, agreed with the bloke.

A heated debate started again, those that could see what was written and those that cannot. I raised my hand to silence them, their lips moving but no sound ever coming out. "Why do you always have to argue? God, you are all deafening together." I rubbed my ears for emphasis. "Some of you can't see it and the others can. So what's the big deal?" I shouted. "Do you have to argue about everything? Can't you settle it nicely? Shit ass! I'm tired of this. Now whether you can read it or not doesn't matter. What matters is that everything's fine. Those of you who can read, do **not **gloat. Now, come with me, those who can read and those who are more objective may stay and continue the debate over other matters."

I left the room with just the normal entourage, realizing too late that they were the ones who could read. I turned around to face them, stopping and smirked. "Now I see why..."

"What?" Emmett asked, looking around and behind him.

Felix smacked him in the head, snickering as Emmett sent him a glare. I sighed, men. "Let's go to the mistress' closet and I'll tell you some things." I said and led the way. That was the only part of the house that was secured and only those that I let in could come, upon my permission.

Fastening the enchanted lock on the door, I rummaged around the room and produced the book I had saved from the library. I had just finished reading it last night. "Well," I said, looking around the room at everybody, "it's seems so long since we had a nice sit in."

Leah rolled her eyes, flopping on the ground along with the Jacob and Seth.

I walked around, handing them the books and opening it for them. "Now, I'll share with you what I know of those books you're holding."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. Seriously, why are they reacting to everything I'm said. I chose to ignore them. "So, as far as I could understand from this book," I pointed at the one that was on my lap, "it contains all the prophecies that pertains to the very first ancestor of the mistress' lineage. It is also her diary. And also says that she is," I coughed, "she is an angel."

Edward's eyes flicked with interest for the briefest moment then looked back at his book. "Angel?" Carlisle repeated with Alice; Carlisle with wonder and Alice with excitement.

"So, what? There are angels here on earth?" She asked, bouncing off her seat.

I raised my hands to calm her somehow. "Just this one." Her face dropped in disappointment. "Although, I admit there are vague parts to me." I admitted.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Carlisle said, straightening in his seat. "I was once, after all, a son to a pastor."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, for starters, it starts with the... the little speech I had with the gargoyles but in the book it was... whole."

"Ahhh... Yes, I was quite intrigued with that. It had taken just as much time for me to dig up every sources of information for such topics as it had been for medicine. I even had to sneak into the Vatican's vault to get everything I learned."

"Well?" I pressed.

"As far as I have learned is that...there are certain hidden gospels that pertain to the Son of God, Jesus, as husband to one certain lady that I know you've all heard from Dan Brown's famous novel." AT this, everybody nodded. "But there is another source to which I now turn to as having the most reliable facts shown, presented in her novel. The author is Kathleen Mcgowan and there she places Mary Magdalene, Magdala, or whatever you may choose to call her, as the wife of Jesus, the apostle of the apostles and possibly the very leader that founded Christianity."

"And?"

Everybody was now pressing him for more details.

**A/N: Oohhh... Cliffy! It's been so long since I've been able to do that.**

**I'll keep you hanging for a while guys...**

**Please read and review. It helps with the inspiration, you know, and updates. And as you've noticed you gain a spot in my special mentioned readers...**

**Well, thanks for the support guys!**

**Again, please R&R!**

**SV**


	32. The Book

**A/N: Hello guys, so here is another chapter for all of you... I can't seem to be getting that much of a response from my readers these days... I'm kind of disappointed... Anyways, despite the low response rate, here's the next chapter and I hope that those who are reading are enjoying it!**

**Isabella0106: Thanks for the compliment and I'm sorry it's too slow for you. Rest assured I'm trying to find excuses to use the computer more.**

**ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN: Thanks for the love and support and thanks for giving it time.**

**Abby576: I'm sorry you were disappointed there were no witches to this. But I'm more to the magical part and I'm not ready to lean to that avenue just yet when it comes to this story. But thanks for the review and I hope you like it despite its flaws.**

**Now, if you please, READ ON!**

Carlisle's POV

They kept badgering me for answers. Seriously, we could all have a peek into all that I've been saying if we get a copy from the bookstore, I thought exasperatedly.

"Well, it goes to say that she had been established as the leader and placed under the protection of many of the saints from that time. And, according to various heresies founded in France, he had fathered children with her."

Silence followed the bomb shell of information I had dropped on them.

"Okay..." Angela said slowly. "So where does it connect with angels?"

I cleared my throat, needing to go at my own pace. "According to that book I just read, Medicis were known in Florence for harbouring artists with notable talents. These were referred to as angelics and used for an order that vies to spread the truth through artwork."

"Angelics... angels... Do you think there's a connection?" Jane asked.

I shrugged. "There may or may be a connection." I answered vaguely. "But at least we have a link worth checking. And besides, it shows the missing link we've all been looking for in the books."

Angela sighed. "I think it's better if you know what I do by this point. Let me read to you from the book."

Third Person's POV

_In all the days of Easa's life with his companion and wife, Mary Magdalene, an angel can be seen hovering over them, like a friend who watches and protects. For those with eyes that see the beauty and the truth here in the world._

_With ears that hear the voice of God, let them hear. This angel spoke, and speak she did, and told all there was to tell of her, the Swan mistress._

_In the cross, where He lay, the Swan mistress flew and whispered to his ear. "In heaven, I have promised to protect the truth through you. Now I promise to you on this cross, whose truth will be twisted on earth, I will live to preserve the truth and unite your mother and father in heaven in a place of their own choice."_

_He looked up at the angel, towards heaven and smiled. He smiled at her, at heaven and to his family and wife. "My work here is done." He whispered and died._

_Just as his head fell, so did the angel fell on earth, deprived of her wings and placed in a human body. The body of the glorious Veronica, now the body of the angel, walked over and did all she could to fulfil the promise..._

Angela's POV

"But her power had been diminished, and spread through time upon the death of her beloved Praetorus, the Roman centurion. Finding no will to carry on her promise in that life, she vowed she would return again in another life to end all discord that comes with her promise and died. God, in seeing her dedication and sincerity, bestowed her family with great power, beauty and mind to utilize in their pursuit to fulfil their ancestor's promise." I read from the book.

Alice sat back, making herself comfortable in her seat. "And time came when those gifts are what made society reject them and made them give it out."

"And as such, created anomalies like us," continued Jasper.

I nodded. "But there's more. If you will allow me to read..."

Unknown POV

_I foresee a time when my line will diminish and my promise may be put to risk of becoming unfulfilled. If ever such a time comes when my family rejects the blessings of Him who is father to all, and the line comes to an end of sorts, my soul, if ever incomplete will be made whole by the Grace of the God who is and be made to fulfil my promise._

_May her way be made easy by those that do love and surround her. May not the Nature of Man interfere, make her suffer for my Quest and stop her Heart which must love. May she be blessed with all powers at her disposal to work for the end of All that is Divine._

_Guide her always, Maria Magdalena, in spirit that she may endure my path. With these, I die._

Angela's POV

Aro leaned forward. "But man did interfere. Didn't Charlie change the course if that angel's vision?"

Dimitri caught the undertone of Aro's voice. "Do you need something to be taken for?" He asked, turning to face Aro.

I waved my hand at Aro just as he was speaking. No sound ever made it out of his mouth. "No, nothing as of yet." I said calmly. To the others, I looked hard. "Nobody is to touch Charlie. He may have made life harder, but he is still a Swan."

The others nodded, getting my idea. I met eyes with Edward and saw his agony reflected in those golden orbs of his. In them, I knew how great had been the temptation to do what Aro had just suggested.

I sympathized with him. The man had been, after all, the cause of the monotony and agony in his life. Not only his, but of everybody who is involved.

"Now if you please, I will read from the middle." I continued.

Unknown POV

_In this new form that was given to me, it is odd to move on feet instead of my wings. My wings... Oh, how I miss them. But with Praetorus, I can manage. He understands and helps me deal with my new form. If I am to be completely honest in the eyes of God, I must admit that I do love him, irrevocably. Is it wrong, Father? Is it wrong to love this man? Will you cast me from Heaven if I should mate with him?_

_I know now how it feels to be tempted by my brother Satan and those that follow him. I do not blame man for being tempted. It seems that they are masters of this art. I know that God understands and He is forgiving but I hope Man understands it as I do._

_I remain with the virtuous wife of my Lord, Maria Magdalena. In her eyes, I see the agony in which her heart is immersed. The way she lives her life inspires me more in my work and makes me pray that she may soon be taken to her beloved husband as her mother-in-law, another Mary, may be happy with them._

_May another day pass with the answers I seek and release from this agony which comes with love._

_ Written three nights from the birth of Yeshua-David_

_I have now been wedded to the Roman centurion, my beloved Praetorus for a great number of years .And last night, I have been blessed to give birth to my precious child, Martha. It is a glorious feeling, to love and be loved. I am truly blessed by my Father in Heaven. He does not see my marriage as an abomination, a sin, or a cause to banish me from the glories of His presence. I am so happy... and yet so sad._

_I have learned of the death of Yeshua-David through the voices of my brothers and sisters in Heaven. Such is the death that was delivered to such a precious soul. How can I tell Magdalena? Will I ever be able to tell her? I am not even able to breathe my secret to my beloved._

_It weighs heavily in my heart. Father, help me choose the best course for Your purpose._

_ Written a night after the birth of Martha_

_Magdalena is finally buried in her final resting place which I dare not mention even in writing. Her resting place must forever remain secret that others may not defile it when there will be no other who will care for it._

_We have now come to a parting of ways. There is no longer that unifier that had connected us. Now we set off to fulfil Her wishes. May she be proud of the work we do. May she be happy in the presence of all those she loved in Heaven._

_For now, we are given the task of providing protection for the gifted Sarah-Tamar. Her brother through Magdalena seeks her out, in attempt to end her life. The life of a spawn of a whore and a usurper as John puts._

_He has been taken in by his father's most extreme followers and is now forming what he calls "The True Order". God, I may not see the purpose in Your plan but may it lead to the fulfilment of every good end._

_Praetorus is not feeling well these days. I must attend to him. I say my prayers more fervently now, praying for his good health. The grief over not being able to hear my brothers and sisters' voice must not stop me from my devotion. Here, I end my entry._

_ Written the night of the burial of Magdalena_

_My beloved is dead! He was taken by the illness that has plagued him for months. Now, Sarah-Tamar's safety falls entirely on me but will I be able to bear it now that my safe harbour is gone?_

_Oh, beloved Praetorus, how I miss you! Do you see how hardly I weep at night for you? Our daughter has left me for her husband and Sarah-Tamar is near to doing the same. I have lost my will to live. Take me in your arms. I long for it now._

_The years I have spent on this alien world now fills my heart. I am tired. Is it time? Hear me, Lord. Forgive me for breaking my promise. I solemnly make another promise, that I will continue to dwell on this dismal earth until I fulfil my first spoken promise._

_ Written on the day of Praetorus' death_

_For those that do take my form_

_That collect and make me whole_

_I have safe-keeped a promise from Him_

_To make you demi-Gods and test that which is the one_

_Upon your Death you'll reach this part_

_Await upon your new Mistress_

_One who will free your souls_

_One who will make all lives feel blessed._

Angela's POV

I closed the book. "Well, that is all that is ever open to me. I guess it will open in time." Everybody looked dubious, but Carlisle who I had thought would react the greatest had leaned back in his seat. Everybody, including me, was looking at him expectedly as if he would soon explode.

"What?" He asked, noticing all of us staring.

I just shook my head incredulously.

"Can somebody _please _explain _why _you're _all _staring at me?" He asked, exasperated at the continuous stares he was receiving without shame.

Esme jumped in meekly. "Well, uhmmm, we thought you'd be the one to, uhmmm, let's say react more than us." She suggested.

Carlisle's mouth formed an "o" and Edward looked almost like he was ready to laugh... almost. "I see." He only whispered and closed his eyes. Keeping them closed, he explained. "I think it's not very surprising for at all. You see, I've found more evidences to prove such claims and little where there is the generally known fact involved."

Marcus agreed in his own way. "I have... learned the same... as well." He looked meaningfully at Caius and Aro, all of which caught my ever curious eyes. So, there was tension there. This, I have to report to the Mistress to see if it would be of any use to her.

"What makes me wonder," I thought aloud, "is that this book was alleged in our sect to be filled with prophecies and yet I see only two."

Jacob coughed loudly at this. "Maybe, i can offer my services for awhile." He stretched his hands significantly in front of him. All awaited what he would say next. He peeked through one eye, looking straight at me. "I think it's not what it contains that is prophecies but the book itself is a prophecy of its own."

Leah looked just about ready to smack him in his head. Jacob raised his hands in defense. "Haven't you noticed that Her wishes and secret hopes did come true? And those pages you couldn't look in, I'm sure they're important and they won't open for us because we're not involved or the time hasn't come yet."

"Actually..." I admitted to everybody, "I think he may have a point."

Emmett held up his hand to Jacob for Jacob. "Not exactly everyday you make a lot of sense outside Reneesme."

Everybody laughed at Emmett's comment, even Jacob himself

Bella's POV

I shook hands with my new publisher. "Thank you for your time." I said, smiling indifferently but obviously charming the man.

"My pleasure, Miss Robin. We'll have your book out next month at most." He said and I bowed again and left with Ben, the man still waving behind me.

This was it.

**A/N: So this is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Please R&R.**

**SV**


	33. A Year Must Pass

**A/N: So here's another chapter and I hope you like this like the other ones.**

**Thanks to the quick response and support of **_**Stella sparks**_**, **_**anna45670, soka2oo7 **_**and **_**my 2 guys. **_**I hope you like this chapter enough to comment**

**Thanks for the support, guys. Love you all! **

**READ ON!**

Ben's POV

A year had already gone by since Mistress Bella, alias Miss Robin, made her debut as a fiction writer. Her two hit books: 101 Ways to Break a Lover's Heart and Autobiography of Broken Hearts. At first look, it seemed like a guidebook but inside was a retelling of her own life from an outsider's point of view.

It has three months since she gave birth to the new Aurora. She was now officially the mistress' child. And she had continued to grow ever faster and seemed eight years old physically but she still possessed the mind of Aurora before she was placed in Mistress Bella's womb. What changed was her absolute obsession with the mistress, doing only as she bid, like now, staying at home.

Now we're at another bookstore for her latest book, _Living Lies,_ where she was to read from her book to the public, as she had always requested.

It still amazes me how she can move hearts when she herself does not feel now the emotions that she makes people feel. I stood at the back of the room, nearer the door away from her to give her some space and to avoid any rumours that might attract unwanted attention to her.

Today, she had me keep a close eye on everybody, especially the children. As I stood there, listening to her reading the story out loud, I felt the impulse to suddenly pull her out of the scene and make a run for it, an impulse only I could feel whenever Angela and her gang was getting closer. But now, the impulse was stronger than ever. And then I knew.

They were here. Unwillingly, I connected with Mistress Bella's mind. Since coming out of the blue crystal, her mind had been an unwelcome place to enter. _Mistress, they are here. We need to leave._

_Create a diversion._ She said, continuing to read from her book as if she wasn't communicating with me at all.

_What diversion?_ I asked as I felt the impulse getting stronger by the second.

_Time rift. Make time faster here and slower outside, or at least people's perception of it._ She continued and instantly cut the connection.

I shrugged. No use putting it back. She gave her orders and I have to do nothing but... follow them. Reluctantly, I retreated farther into a corner. It was hard work. I had to pinpoint where they were, a few blocks from here then apply the time rift. Then I had to do the same here.

Mistress Bella read faster and the people seemed to cry faster than they did a while ago. I could also feel a surge of magic from the mistress' direction. She was working a plan of her own.

The suddenly, I saw what she was working at. One of my eyes was immersed in her illusion and another saw what really was happening. Her physical body had seemed to float, drawing closer to a child whose tears had shined the brightest among the others. The adults seemed unaware of this, seeing something that was not real and made them oblivious that their children are, in fact, being taken.

Mistress Bella was still considerate, asking each child if she would like to be hers and if one disagreed, she erased their memory and made them partake in witnessing the fake carnage and assassination of Miss Robin. Only one had refused and the others where now being ushered closer to her as they all beckoned me to come closer. I kept my eyes affixed on the door, dreading the time when I meet with those I could not yet associate with.

She was now near the child that had professed she could relate well with the latest story, the one whose tears had shined the brightest. Just then, the door banged open. There stood the Cullens, Volturi and just about every vampire in the world it seems.

Angela's POV

Time suddenly seemed to pass us slowly. I knew it was either Mistress Bella or Ben's doing but I couldn't do anything to change or alter it. Instead, I coaxed everybody to walk faster, carrying us closer to the book store Alice had seen in her visions where the mistress was reading a book to a crowd. Talk about weird!

Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, we reached the door which Emmett and Dimitri couldn't help but bang open.

There she was, hovering above a crying girl as everybody around them seemed to scream at some unseen terror, probably an illusion conjured by the two of them.

They, Ben and Mistress Bella, looked at us. While Ben's eyes remained steady on him, the mistress had turned back on the child. And I could not help but be astonished at what she was saying.

Bella's POV

They're here, I thought glancing at them just for a glimpse and to make sure. Somehow, that glimpse made me aware of the absence of emotion in my heart that should be crippling me now. I returned to the task at hand. I had things to do and, unfortunately, they weren't part of it.

"Are you crying because of my story?" I asked the child now that I was close enough.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice wavering. She was already a teenager in her own right.

"Why?" I asked.

The girl took on a mysterious look. "I'll tell you one time, if you choose to take me along with the others." She replied just as mysteriously.

I looked intently at her, measuring her. "Then will you give me a few tears in these vial?" I asked, producing a vial out of thin air.

The girl surprised me even more when she made her falling tears float to the vial. I knew it was her, power flowed from her, almost tangible at its strength.

Sure that the vial was filled, she closed it and looked at me. "Will you take us all now?" She asked, looking meaningfully at the new arrivals that were still gazing at us and the other children with Ben.

The screams still continued but as before, I was unaffected by them. Making my wings appear, I enveloped Ben and all of the children, including the mysterious one.

I gave Angela one searing look, something to remind her of what she was really here to do. Just a guide, I thought, never a participant.

Ben's POV

Mistress Bella had truly outdone herself now. She collapsed on the floor just as we reached her castle in Volterra. A place far away from our previous location.

The children all hovered around her, worriedly and protectively. Aurora soon appeared beside me, clearly sent for by the mistress. She proceeded to join the others.

I shooed them all away to be able to get to the mistress. Carrying her in my arms, she felt heavy. She had just returned to her vampire state for three months and already, she was starting to look more human again. I felt the strength that comes with being a vampire come back to me.

I carried her off to her room when we lived here and was surprised that it had become Angela's room in her stay here. Books were crammed at every possible nook and cranny of the room. I laid the mistress on the bed but I dared not move anything in the place that might hint them that we had been here in their absence.

As I moved out, a hand held me back. Mistress Bella looked at me with her eyes weak. "Get the children to Forks. Encase them in that spell I taught you then make sure that you connect them with me." She was speaking slowly, weakly and in between great heaves for air. "Be sure to get that girl first." I knew who she was referring to, the one whose tears had been collected by her. "Let me rest a while here then come for me and then take me to Forks."

"And what about Aurora?" I asked.

The mistress closed her eyes, letting go of my hands. "So Aurora's here already? Let her stay with me while I rest." And within seconds, she was asleep.

Seeing no reason for me to stay, I went out of the room, only to be met by all of the children, even Aurora, except the mysterious one.

"Is she alright?"

"Is it bad?"

"What happened to her?"

I was instantly assaulted by their numerous questions and I raised a hand meant to stop them. "She's fine. No, nothing's happened to her. She's just very tired and needs to rest. Now, I have been told that I need to take you all to her hometown."

"Where's that?," asked a little boy with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Forks, Washington. It always rains there which reminds me that we need to buy you clothes."

"No, we don't," said the mysterious girl. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Look at us first if you please."

At first, I noticed that they were still in their clothes back in the Philippines, then, as if i was an illusion, it was replaced by thick winter clothes. I looked back at the child who looked back at me, innocently. Her own clothes were changed like the others.

Aurora sighed and pushed past me to the mistress' room. I shrugged and ushered them away from the door. I motioned for the mysterious girl to join us and carried them away to Forks.

Mike and Jessica were there, waiting for us and already had the house ready. "The elders sent us." They had said. They had quickly taken the children off my hands but I had to take care of a few things first.

"Go." I said to them. "I'll call you when I'm done." They bowed to me, in deference for being handpicked by the mistress to take care of her. It was weird, seeing these two, knowing how our roles had reversed now.

I walked up to the two bedrooms and put all the children to an enchanted sleep. When they were settled in their places, I encased them in the sealing spell the mistress had taught me and connected it with her body back in Italy.

The spell was to make pregnancy easier for her. Instead of directly carrying them in her womb, they were placed in that casing to make moving easier. When the nine months are up, the casing will simply be lifted and those inside will be back to being babies.

Sure that all was settled there, I made a move to get out of the room when I looked at the mysterious girl in her place. There was some sort of outline in her back and in the entire length of her arms that I had failed to notice before.

A leafy pattern graced her arms, encircling both as if it were vines. On her back was a mark of bleeding wings. It was something unnatural, and as I looked at it, the blood on the wing seemed to move, something a mark shouldn't do, magical or no.

Angela's POV

Rosalie seethed beside Emmett for my elusive mistress. "What is the problem with her?" She asked in clenched teeth, glaring at me. "Can't she just say I'm tired of you, leave me alone?" She continued to fume like this, unaware of the disparaging looks Carlisle and Esme gave her and the agonized look in Edward's face.

Of course, he must have been thinking the same thing but it would be hard to connect it to the true Bella.

"I hope she just wither and die!" She declared with a growl.

Now that last sentence got to me. It was okay to question my mistress of what she was doing but insulting her, not to mention downright wishing her dead. I stood up from my seat, stomping off to her. "Now you listen to me Rosalie Hale." And she did, shrinking in her seat and Emmett couldn't help but shudder. "I let you question my mistress' motives because even I am apt to question them myself. But never, and I say never, would you ever wish her to die. Do you understand what would happen if such a thing should happen?"

Trying to assume her dignified stance, she replied haughtily. "I would if she had ever explained which, as we all know, she didn't, even to you."

So now she was taunting me. "I do know what would happen, Rosalie Hale. But no one here has ever bothered to ask and since I have been warned, I will not be one to give such information willingly. Would you like to know?" I asked her, a dangerous glint showing in my eyes. "According to that book just now, if the Swan mistress incarnate fails to fulfil the promise and he line has come to a dead end, that, dear prickling stupid Rose, would be the start of your slow and painful death. What was taken from the balance must be returned. And you, my friend, I'm afraid, will be treated as an abomination. Don't worry," I straightened, "I'll be there to enjoy the show when it does. But until that time comes, you would have to keep in check what comes out from that mouth of yours. Do you understand?"

She nodded meekly, hiding behind Emmett now who kept his gaze averted from my eyes.

_Ben, protector to Mistress Bella, is missing. What will you do, Angela, keeper of trust? Will you choose duty or love? Will you choose as your mistress had? Or was there ever a choice in everything?_

The impact of those words in my head made me dizzy.

Ben's POV

_Stop looking. It's rude._ I heard a voice inside my head, it wasn't the voice of the mysterious child I was looking at but of someone old... or rather grown-up. A voice that would belong to someone who was twenty. But there was an undercurrent to that voice, as if it was older than the voice seemed.

"What are you?" I asked aloud, feeling foolish for asking that voice I had heard in my head.

_I am nothing. I am everything. And what I am matters not..._ The voice faded and didn't respond to me anymore. I shuddered and fled the room quickly, calling on Mike and Jessica to make sure that they would not let anybody touch the children in their places.

With that, I returned to Volterra into the mistress' castle. Aurora met my look and asked, "Where have you been these past few months?"

At first, I thought she was kidding me but one look in her eyes and I knew she was not. There was only that tires look in her eyes that comes with looking after an invalid although Mistress Bella wasn't near to being that.

Months? I was reeling at the idea. How could I be away for months and not be aware of it? How could months pass by in a blink of an eye?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter... This and the fast updates this Christmas. Well, I don't know how long this freedom wih the computer will last but if this is the last chapter I update for a while, hope you could drop a teeny tiny bit of review.**

**So, questions? Please leave a review.**

**Comment? Review.**

**Love it? Review.**

**And as you've noticed , PLEASE R&R!**

**SV**


	34. Back At Forks

**A/N: Okay, so here's another chapter I've been working on and I hope you like this one. I'll keep my hopes up in case you review.**

**READ ON!**

Ben's POV

_Months? I was reeling at the idea. How could I be away for months and not be aware of it? How could months pass by in a blink of an eye?_

There was nothing I could do. It's not as if I could go back in time. I might do further damage if I did.

Mistress Bella stirred awake from her slumber and I noticed the usual symptoms when Angela's potion was wearing off. Her expression was heart-breaking. "Ben, hand me the vial." She said calmly, just like the other times this had happened.

Feeling through my pockets, I fished the vial from my breast pocket. This vial is precious, Mistress Bella had drilled that into my head. I quickly approached her, Aurora's eyes still trained on my form, trying to fathom me or uncover my secrets.

Drinking from it, the vial automatically filled itself. How long would its effects last now? I asked myself. The first time had been blessedly good, the potion lasting for six months exactly. But... its effects had worn ever shorter, last time had only lasted her four months. Now would be the third time... How long would it last? I asked myself again.

Removing herself from the bed, Mistress Bella turned to face us both, noticing Aurora's deep, piercing look in my direction. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Long," came my vague reply.

"How long?" persisted Mistress Bella.

"Six months..." Aurora replied, her look turning to a glare. Honestly, how was I to know it was that long? I've been away and I _don't _remember _anything._

"Six months?" Mistress Bella shrieked and looked in my direction, once again the potion had manifested itself and she was able to calm herself. "How did that happen? I triggered my sleep to end when you have arrived."

Her look was hard and Aurora, seeing the look from her mother, dropped her own expression and looked away. "I... I don't know myself." I answered softly, afraid of the wrath I was sure was coming.

"Aurora?" Mistress Bella turned to her for answers as I can clearly not answer her queries about myself.

She shook her head. "I'm sure he's not lying. He doesn't know... or rather he isn't able to know."

"What do you remember doing last, Ben?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Aurora, as if she was the most interesting subject in the world.

I fumbled uselessly. Did vampires fumble like I do? The random thought crossed my mind. "Uhmmm... back at Forks, when you said to take the children there. I... I had looked closely on that mysterious child, noticing different marks on her body.

She quirked her eyebrows up. "Marks?"

"More like tattoos," I explained. "There was a vine-like mark on both her arms, something you'd fancy seeing on someone posing as Mother Earth. Then her back had this wing tattoo, just like yours when you're not using it but... hers was bleeding. Not just pictured as bleeding but her tattoo that represented the blood _moved._" Listening to my observations now seemed absurd, insane even for my sect.

Mistress Bella raised a hand to stop what must seem to be nonsense. "I understand. However, what you have observed keep only to yourself." She knew? How? "What matters now is we need to hurry to Forks. They are calling for me to present the things I've collected."

"Pardon for my intrusion but... how are you going to present the first two?" Aurora asked meekly.

Of course, there was that question. How to present them when they have surreptitiously turned into the gem on the mistress' forehead.

"Whatever explanation I will give them, they must accept. They are only there to inquire not to know. What they will know should be enough, whether it is the truth or not. However, there is this matter with you, Aurora." Aurora looked at her in the face, inquiring. "You cannot come with me and Ben where ever it is that we are going once we reach Forks. And I expect that you will not try to follow us."

Aurora looked down, blushing. It was obvious that the mistress had guessed her thoughts. "Do you understand, dear?" Mistress Bella asked. Aurora nodded, refusing now to look at any of us. "Then we will leave you to look after your prospective brothers and sisters in my former home." She said with a finality in her tone just as her wings unfurled from behind her, engulfing us all and transporting us quickly to Forks.

Bella's POV

Aurora had been unwilling to fulfil her promise but she was obliging and didn't want to disappoint me. Ben and I left her there, and departed the house. We headed for Forks High School. Of course, like all cliché movies, our hideout could be located at the school, a place where nobody would question why there were parents inside while the students immersed themselves in their work.

In the woods near the fire exit, there was a small pile of dirt just beyond the fringe that enlarged itself for the initiated to enter into the disguised cave. That was where I was headed with Ben.

I had been called by the elders of the faithful to present them with what I have already procured, knowing I had completed half the prophecy that was given me before my departure.

As I entered the cave of some sorts, my clothes change of their own accord, turning into a formal black dress that fitted my body tightly. Ben's clothes had been somehow transformed and, besides his clothes turning black, there now hung a ribbon or insignia of his honour among his ranks.

"Welcome, Mistress Bella." Everybody in the cave/ hall greeted me, bowed to their knees. Ben had copied their salute. And I walked among these people without interference. There was a solemn silence as I approached the elders.

As they bowed to me from their seats, I returned their bows and gave them a salutation of my own, for keeping my family alive. "Hail you, elders of Swan followers. Honoured am I to be in your presence. You have called upon me and now I am at your service."

Flattered, they turned to one another as the head, Principal Greene, made his reply. "Welcome back, Mistress of the Swans."

"That I will never be for the Swan Mistress is gone..." I replied mystically. He was using my ancestor as bait. A bait for what, I do not know.

"We have asked for your presence, before all your followers that you may present us with the three parts of the prophecy we are sure you have already completed." Mr. Greene continued.

I cocked my head to one side, considering what to say next. "I'm afraid that viewing everything would be impossible..." I said slowly as to not surprise them. "Two are hidden in plain sight and one I have in my pocket." I said, just to placate these people.

Mr. Varner leaned forward. "Present them any way you can."

I nodded, remembering my practised statement for this one. "Two couplets made one quartet. Together they now form the jewel you see in my forehead for reasons my protector and I cannot fathom. The second one," I fished out the vial of brightly shining tears, "is this." The vial lighted the dimly-lit room better than the torches set up around the room. "Will that be enough?"

"Yes... That would be enough..." A soft whispery voice I could not place answered me. My guess was that it came from the masked one. Looking at the other elders, he continued. "You have proven true to the prophecy, as was expected. But... your position prevents you from moving freely, does it not?" I nodded vaguely, just to get the question out of the way. What was this man rambling about? "From this day forth, High Priestess Isabella of the Swans, you are no longer of the holy ranks. Now you shall serve a higher purpose of which will not be revealed to you until the end of another purification you must undergo."

"How long would it take this time?" I asked, resignedly. The last time had been... long. They had encased me in a time warp so that they could fit it all in during my purification.

Principal Greene answered me this time. "A month. But this time, it must be accomplished with the strictest attention. Once you pass through that door," he pointed to his left, my right, where a door stood innocently, "you will be given a new attire to wear and you must take your place in the center of the water before the falls and stay there for a month. Fasting will not be a problem as we have heard that you can without as much. You must not allow anyone to touch you and you are not allowed to leave your place until the process is done. Do you understand?"

Something in his voice reminded me of the Principal Greene I had known before all this mess got stuck in my life. Reminiscent, am I not supposed to be unable to process nor feel any emotion?

I nodded. "Then I must be going. No time is to be wasted if we want to finish quickly." I turned my back to them and walked determinedly to the door. Before entering, I paused and searched for Ben. Seeing him, I called out. "Ben! I expect to hear that you will remain with the children and Aurora. Explain everything to Aurora and make sure she doesn't head here."

He raised a thumb up to show his agreement and promise. He made me remember the old Ben, the Ben who had been deeply in love with Angela and full of hopes and dreams of a life together. Seeing the look the elders gave him, he dropped his thumb and resumed his mask. This was the Ben I know now, distant, subservient, confidant, and a bleak outlook in life due to his forced separation from Angela. "As you wish, mistress." He said with a bow.

I nodded absently and went through the door, which closed on its own silently.

I now found myself in a room where a great falls was located with a rock conveniently placed at the center of the pool of water.

Forks... Before it was rain and now... falls. It seems getting wet under Washington's skies, and any other water, are unavoidable for me.

Now what do I do?

Ben's POV

The people convened in the cave were soon dismissed but I was made to stay for a short while to face the elders.

"Ben," I heard Principal Greene call me in a gruff voice. What trouble am I in now? I bowed down to him and the other elders, but not as low as the one I give the mistress. "How is the quest going? Are there... certain aberrations you need taking care of?" He asked me significantly.

Of course, everyone was aware that the, Cullens had gone off to follow Bella around the globe in her quest to fulfil the prophecy. It was no secret and the council feared its repercussions. They had taken great pains to maintain the mistress' website and misleading them, taking advantage of Charlie's preordained spell. "None that we cannot handle," I replied, refusing their offer as gently as I could.

Looking intently at my face and seeing no lie or fault he could twist into offering help, he sighed. "Well, inform us if you do need some things to be taken care of. It is hard to feel useless in such an important part of the history of men."

"A history that will never be written." I parried with him.

"A history that will be well remembered." He countered. "But... whatever our part here, is what was chosen for us by those more blessed and cursed in life. We are simply bound by oath to be faithful and remain subservient."

I nodded. "Pardon but I must be going. The mistress expects me in her old home to look after the children. I hope Charlie is comfortable sleeping at the police station." I said before running full speed away from the cave into the mistress' old home.

What did they have in store for the mistress at the of the purification rite?

**A/N: So I hurried this chapter to make it before curfew. I hope you like this one. Enjoy it as it seems to be the last chapter I will be able to submit before the year turns out.**

**Well, off to sleep! Please R&R. It's always fun to get them when you've been awfully good in updating real fast.**

**Merry Christmas and a Jolly New Year to You All! (Can I have your reviews as gifts? I swear I'm an addict when it comes to that...)**

**SV**


	35. Purification! or War!

**A/N: Okay, so here's another chapter that I'm hurrying with due to the limited time. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Hey Stella sparks, thanks for the comment! You go girl! Thanks for spending effort to read my long chapters despite you aversion to long chapters. Don't worry. We're more than halfway through the story so you won't have long to suffer... XD**

**So... to all the other readers...**

**READ ON!**

BPOV

_I now found myself in a room where a great falls was located with a rock conveniently placed at the center of the pool of water._

_Forks... Before it was rain and now... falls. It seems getting wet under Washington's skies, and any other water, are unavoidable for me._

_Now what do I do?_

I scanned the room for a path that headed straight to the falls safely. There was one, stepping stones that like they've been dropped there by the falling water. Conveniently, it headed for a massive boulder, conspicuously positioned just right in front of the falls.

Still suspicious, I made my way to the boulder, noticing a lot of things on the way. Everything seemed different from the last time I was here. Everything seemed to have a glow in them; faint though it was but still... all glowed.

I sat gently on the rock, taking everything in to its minute detail. I had drawn this place at different angles last time I was here. Now I would draw it once again and look for myself what was different.

I sighed. Looking at these things got boring so I settled into a meditating position. I needed to free myself of my conscious mind and settle the score with my subconscious. I was here to purify, anyway. I'll clean up my thoughts once I was done dealing with the inner turmoil within me. Considering that I had taken the potion, in this room, nothing could affect me. I was in my natural state here, the potion neutral so I'm sure my subconscious won't go so easy on me.

Ben's POV

I was instantly ambushed by Aurora at home. She was jumping around, trying to see behind me if the mistress was behind.

"She's not there." I said, calmly, closing the door behind me.

"What do you mean she's not there? Then where is she?" She said, still looking over her shoulder as she followed me into the living room.

"The elders decided that she needed to undergo another purification rite. And she's supposed to stay there for a month." I answered absentmindedly as I flopped down on the couch.

She took the loveseat across from me. "What's the purification rite for?" She was curious then raised her hands. "I mean no disrespect to those elders of yours but isn't it pretty much obvious that she's better and more pure than any of them?"

I chuckled at the conclusion she had reached so fast. "It's not merely to purify one's body and mind, Aurora. It's more of coming in terms with the parts of you that at other times would have been hard."

"Why?"

"Because when you've fully come in terms with the ghosts that haunt you, mainly your memories or conscience, you become more pure... at peace..." What I had said suddenly made me remember why this was important. Something troubled me though. Last time the mistress was there, she didn't come out peaceful, more like resigned.

I sighed. I was powerless and surely inexperienced in this game of politics the elders are playing. I should've paid more attention in school.

"Yoohoo..." Aurora said, waving her hands in front of me. "Did you hear what I was saying?"

Shaking out of my daze, I focused again. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I asked shamelessly.

"Jeez, if you were listening to me before I wouldn't have to repeat it again." She mumbled. "I said, that kid... the one you reported to Mom, you were right about her."

"Told you so," I said childishly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Very childish. As I was saying, I noticed the same things you did but not the same signs you saw... Somehow, it's more advanced."

What she was saying? "Kindly elaborate please. You're confusing me." I said, leaning forward to show my interest.

"Those angel wings on her back have expanded and the vines on her arms have lengthened. Would you like to see?"

I was curious, yes. After all, I was the one who discovered such markings... but I was cautious now. If before, I had been gone for a long time, who knew how long it would be before I return again after letting my curiosity get the better of me. Reaching a verdict, I looked at her steadily. "I'd rather not. Last time I was there I did not remember nor feel the time pass. Whatever may happen now may affect us."

"Ben guardian master, the elders summon you." Somebody said behind me. I sighed. I thought I was free from this place's politics but it seems I will never be free.

I turned to face Mike, the chosen messenger. "For what purpose do they summon me?"

"The elders fear that the vampire seer may see you here. While what they might see of the Mistress may confuse them, they might want to check you out first."

"Get to the point," I said, standing straight from my sitting position.

"They want you to help set up wards to keep them from entering Forks in the meantime."

"Tell them I cannot. I answer to the orders of someone higher than they. I have been told to stay here and stay here I must. Tell them that. You may go." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand and turned my back on him. Aurora had an eyebrow lifted, questioning my actions. I let Mike leave first before I settled back on the couch.

"What was that?" Aurora asked immediately as soon as I was settled.

I shrugged. "Mike used to bully me at school when we had to keep up appearances in front of the mistress. He enjoyed it very much and was unapologetic although the elders had instructed us not to take it seriously. You could say that he put on the charm on the mistress so he would get picked as her guardian."

Aurora laughed, clutching her sides as her laughter never ceased. She wiped away imaginary tears. "You mean to say that that... jock tried to seduce mother." She took another look at my face and continued laughing. "Oh, that is rich."

"Shut up." I said and left her still laughing though I was smiling to myself when I claimed a room for myself.

_Three weeks later..._

Third person's POV

"What's happening?" Principal Greene asked as he neared the shields with Ben

The nearest grunted. "The Cullens are coming. We won't be able to hold on much longer."

"Can you stretch until the end of this week?" Somebody else shouted in the affirmative. "Good. Do so. I'll try and help you anyway I can." He said and walked away with Ben.

"Elder Greene, what will we do now?" Ben asked as Aurora trailed after them leisurely.

Principal Greene stopped in front of the door that the mistress had gone through three weeks ago. "What we do now doesn't matter. What you have to do is what matters most. We need you to prepare for a quick departure once the ceremonies are over. The shields may be able to stretch their job until the mistress is out but that leaves us with little time for important things. I want you to manage the other details. For now, do it quickly."

Ben bowed to Principal Greene. "As you wish, Elder Greene." Ben led Aurora back to the house to herd the children together. It had only been yesterday when they got out of the chambers they were in. The child with the weird tattoos on her body had instantly assumed her place as the leader of her batch. Her name was remained a mystery to everybody and they all called her Myst, short for mystery.

"Myst, I need you to help the others pack. At the end of this week, we need to be ready to leave immediately." Ben said as he rushed around the house. Others had offered their help but he refused them, preferring to get things ready himself so he was sure that none was done recklessly.

It filled him with apprehension... What mystery was upon them once again?

BPOV

I lashed my sword at the approaching darkness. Since the beginning of this week, there were dark masses that formed all around the rock and had tried to knock me over. I found a sword conveniently hidden in a crevice of the rock which I pulled out and now used to fight of these fiends.

I had not been allowed the liberty of rest since they appeared and I was easily tiring. Sitting long on the rock contemplating was not a good idea to do when there's a possibility that I might be ambushed.

I pulled the sword out just as the dark mass dissipated. I flopped down on the rock. For now, there were no dark masses to fight of which I was thankful. I scooped up water from the falls and took a refreshing sip. It was a great relief to my parched throat.

I was nearing the completion of my purification. What could be happening outside? I was cut off and couldn't possibly get news since they'd think it would interrupt the purification process. I sighed as I closed my eyes for a while.

I saw the Cullens in my mind... with the Volturi and Jacob's pack and what seemed to be was just about everybody in the vampire world.

What the heck? My eyes flew open and I stood up alert. I had been able to doze off unharmed but what I saw disturbed me. Now I know what caused these dark masses sudden appearance on the purification grounds. The Cullens were coming and their arrival might just interfere with what I was undergoing.

I looked heavenward though I could not see the skies above. God, help me keep them away for a while longer...

A shuffling to my right suddenly caught my attention and I turned to face it, sword ready. A dark mass was hovering in a nearby tree.

Game on!

Alice's POV

I removed the oversized sunglasses from my eyes. We're coming soon, Bella. Let's see you in a week's time. I thought to myself as I stretched needlessly.

Finally, I had found a charmed bracelet in Egypt that helped fight off whatever wards were set upon us that prevented us from reaching Bella.

Egypt... I thought again with a shudder. Seriously, wherever she sent us didn't make sense. That website of hers must've been hacked. Should've known it earlier. I replaced the sunglasses back over my eyes. Well, no point in thinking about such trifling. What mattered now was that I was lounging beneath the Egypt sun and unafraid of being seen under it.

We'll be there soon, I promised to myself. Trust me on that, Bella.

**A/N: Okay so I know this chapter is short but I hope you like it.**

**Please read and review.**

**As always, those who do comment will be mentioned in the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**SV**


End file.
